Can't Hide Forever
by Zombiegrrrl
Summary: Double D has finally come to terms with a part of him he had been so determined to hide from the world. Will his friends be able to accept him for who he really is? KevEdd fanfic :3 There are situations involving bullying, self harm, and homosexuality so you have been warned :) (chapters to be added!) (rated M for adult situations)
1. Chapter 1

Double D sat with his friends during their lunch break, same as he did every day. Ed to his right was scarfing down his usual bag lunch from home with little to no table manners while Eddy had bullied another one of his "clients" into paying for his high dollar meal from a burger joint down the street. Sighing into his carefully measured and well made sandwich, Eddward realized he didn't have the will to eat. Too much had been on his mind and weighing heavy on him, it really killed his appetite.

Midterms were coming up and, as always, Eddward was well prepared. He had opted to stay inside night after night to study, sacrificing time with his friends. High school had matured them all a good bit but Eddy still endlessly gave him hell for being as studious as he was.

"What's the deal, sockhead?" Eddy blurted out, food spraying from his mouth, upsetting Eddward slightly.

"It's nothing," Eddward muttered, wiping the stray spittle from his glasses, "I am just not very hungry that's all."

Ed wrapped his rather long arms around the slender boy, a friendly smile plastered on his face. "It's okay Double D, with all the other stuff you been memorizin' you prolly forgot how to eat!"

Eddward giggled gently, Ed was quite the gentle giant. He was the oldest of the group, 18 now and slowly covering his body with odd tattoos. In his freshman year, Ed had been hired on for his dream job at the local comic book shop and now, basically lived there. Already assistant manager, Ed got paid enough to fund his weird body modification hobby. Eddward always hounded him about his studies though, he had been held back twice now since getting his job. Ed never cared, it kept him with his friends.

Eddy smirked, rolling his eyes at his two friends. Though shorter than Eddward, he was a few months older and since turning 16, had looked down upon the straight A student. Eddy had become mixed up in the wrong crowd... Eddward was never really sure what exactly it was that Eddy did to get so many people texting him at all hours or a full wallet, but Eddward knew that it couldn't possibly be legal.

"I just," Eddward began, his head running a million miles a minute, "I need to go... I'll see both of you after school, right?"

"Sure thing, Double D!" Ed announced, a thumbs up offering as a confirmation.

"Yeah, see ya," Eddy mumbled as he absentmindedly played with his cell phone.

Standing from the table, Eddward threw his food away and left the lunch room, walking toward his favorite tree in the front circle. He tossed his messenger bag to the ground by the tree before taking a seat in the cooling shade.

It was nearing the end of Fall, the leaves and grass turning shades of orange to brown, igniting the whole town in a technicolor only painted by this cool season. A breeze chilled the small frame of the young man as he sat alone, his knees quickly pulled into his chest to keep in as much warmth as possible.

"How am I going to tell them?" Eddward whimpered to the tree. "They will never understand... I'm not even sure I understand yet. They are my best friends but I just don't think they would stand by me. Maybe I don't give them enough credit."

Eddward ran his left hand along the bark of the old tree, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "You're the only one I can talk to."

"Hey Double D!" a blonde girl called to him suddenly, causing him to jump.

"Oh dear!" he exclaimed. "Hello there Naz! You gave me quite a scare!"

"Sorry about that," Nazz giggled, covering her mouth as she always did when she laughed.

"I'm quite fine now," Eddward smiled, the gap in his front teeth fully exposed. "Would you like to sit? There is plenty of room and this old tree is quite the charmer!"

Nazz smiled, her eyes full of kindness, "Yeah, why not?"

Nazz had always been the nicest person Eddward had ever known, even when they were kids. She was never really feminine, rocking the softball team as the star player, but she was still quite the knockout. She and Double D had grown closer during their eighth grade year after being assigned as lab partners and it thrilled him to no end that Nazz had actually been a joy to work alongside. Since then, they had begun to meet up for study groups and eventually finding that they enjoyed the others company, becoming near inseparable since.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Nazz questioned, her tone gentle and sincere. "Eddy on your nerves again?"

Laughing his his friend, Eddward shook his head, "Not this time, I'm afraid. It is simply my own thoughts that are plaguing me today."

"Wanna talk about it?" Nazz offered her ear, calmly placing her hand on the slender male's shoulder. "If you don't want to, that's okay, too! Just thought it would make you happy that I'm here!"

"I'm always happy that you are here!" Double D announced, smiling broadly at the girl. "But... I am not sure how to word what needs to be said. It's strange... I feel like it is my own nature and yet there are no words that can express... well... me."

Nazz tilted her head slightly, looking deep into Eddward's eyes, "You can always tell me... no matter what. I'm not one of these gossip whores in the hallways." She smiled softly to him, holding out her arms, offering a comforting hug.

Eddward took her up on her offer and gladly allowed the girl to envelop him in her arms. Nazz held him the way she knew the boy felt safe, firm but not enough to be uncomfortable. It was often she who Double D had gone to when his heart was heavy.

"Do you swear not to tell?" Double D whispered into his friend's hold, tears threatening to pour from his eyes at any second.

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Nazz whispered back, pushing Eddward back so she could look him in the eyes. She could see the pain behind them and knew that there was truly something important eating away at him.

Eddward took in a deep breath, "Okay... Please don't think any less of me."

"Never!" Nazz scoffed, a smile bright on her face.

"Okay... here goes nothing," Eddward removed the glasses from his face and wiped at his left eye before placing them back onto his nose. "Nazz... I... Oh dear... I am... I am... I like... Oh no..."

"Double D," Nazz said, placing her hand on the boy's, "Just say it real fast, like a band-aid!"

"Yes... a band-aid..." Double D gulped.. "Nazz, I'm... gay..."

Nazz stared open mouthed at her friend, nothing short of shock plastered on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Double D sniffled, looking to the dirt hoping it would offer him some answers somehow. "I think I have always known though... I was never interested in the same magazines as Eddy and Ed and I've always been... I don't know... feminine I suppose is the word."

"Wow," Nazz sighed, still holding onto her friend's hand, "That's so crazy! I never would have guessed."

"You're not mad at me?" Double D squeaked.

"Why in the world would I be mad at you for being you?" Nazz laughed. "You're still wonderful and who you like will never change that!"

Double D practically beamed at his friend, he was so happy he could at least tell someone.

"Do Ed and Eddy know?" Nazz asked, wondering how long Eddward had hidden in the closet.

"Oh my, no!" Eddward quickly retorted. "Eddy is always making derogatory comments to people about being a 'fag' or 'gay'... I think our friendship would end."

"That's really awful..." Nazz sighed, seeing the two boys they spoke of inside, leaving their seats to wander the halls as they so often did. "Well, you're safe with me Double D!"

"Thank you Nazz," Eddward sniffled, overcome with joy that he was accepted by at least one friend.

Throwing his arms around the girl's neck, Eddward teared up, hopeful that telling the rest of his associates would go just as smooth.

"Now," Nazz giggled, returning the boy's hug, "we have to find you a boyfriend!"

As both erupted into laughter, the bell rang for the afternoon classes to begin. Quickly gathering their things and jogging inside, they hugged once more as they parted ways. Heart a little lighter, Eddward opened the door to his Advanced Placement Biology class and nearly jumped for joy at the sight of the frogs pinned to dissection tables at each desk.

Eddward shoved his books into his neatly organized locker, his friends waiting for him to complete his after school ritual of carefully planning out which books and notes he needed to complete his studies for the evening.

Nazz had texted him in his last class about meeting up at the local coffee shop for some help with her geometry homework and he was more than happy to agree. Ed had offered to drop him off on his way to work and though his friend's car was covered in trash, the offer had been accepted and greatly appreciated.

Sifting through his notes, Eddward was so far gone in his own thoughts that he nearly jumped from his skin when Eddy slammed his locker door shut.

"Let's go, Sockhead!" Eddy impatiently crowed, straining on his toes to attempt to reach his friend's face. "For fuck's sake I got shit to do!"

"Language," Eddward scolded as his heart rate returned to normal, "I am almost done. You can never spend too much time-"

"You can never spend too much time on perfection- blah, blah blah," Eddy mocked, placing his hand together in a mock prayer. "I know Double D... heard it a thousand times now let's gooooooo, come oooooonnnnn."

Eddward knew Eddy to be pushy and annoying, he was very much used to his best friend's behavior. All he could do was chuckle as his short pal did his impatient little dance in the empty hallway.

"...and there!" Eddward exclaimed, neatly filing away his notes into his bag and shouldering it before turning to Eddy with a large smile. "Let us be off, then!"

No sooner had the words left his lips did Eddy raise his arms in the air with a roll of his eyes and a loud, "Hallelujah!" Eddward giggled into his hand, hiding the gap in his front teeth shyly as they made their way to the front of the school. Ed was sitting in his beat up Ford Taurus happily singing along to some rock song on the static filled radio when Eddy and Eddward had reached the car. Eddy jumped in the front eat next to Ed and pointed his thumb to the back seat.

"Chumps get in the rear!" Eddy smirked as Eddward opened the rear driver's side and carefully climbed inside.

"I am more than happy to ride in the back, Eddy," Eddward sighed. "No need to make it a spectacle."

"Everything's a spectacle with me," Eddy beamed to his friend.

"We know," Ed laughed as he popped Eddy on the back of his head. "Now put your seat belt on, I don't want the cops to make a spectacle out of me!"

Eddward was already buckled in, two steps ahead as usual, but he was very thankful that Ed refused to hit the road until the shortest of them was strapped in. As the two boys fought in front, an interesting sight caught Eddward's eye, pulling all focus away from his friends as it called to him.

A blood red motorcycle roared to life across the parking lot, the rider donned in a black leather jacket and a backwards baseball cap matching the color of the bike. Eddward could see the slightest showing of a Peach Creek High football jersey beneath the jacket and saw the familiar number glinting at him, number 19, Kevin.

Kevin was the star of the football and basketball team, there weren't many sports the young man couldn't dominate. Eddward didn't know much about the boy other than he was the childhood bully he feared above all others. Kevin's dad had worked at the candy factory Eddward and his friends had drooled over in their younger days and Kevin had always held that over their heads, denying them friendship and any attempt at resolving their differences. Now, there he sat on his chrome beast, revving the red machine in an almost taunting manner.

"Double D!" Eddy shouted as he reached in the back seat to grab at Eddward's black beanie. "I'm talkin' to ya!"

"Oh!" Eddward snapped out of his thoughts. "So sorry, Eddy! Repeat your inquiry."

Eddy sighed, as he often did when talking to the other two, "Which coffee place? Starbolt's? Peach Pitt?"

"The Peach Pitt," Eddward confirmed, smiling to his friends with as much as he could muster.

"Sure thing!" Ed called as he cranked his radio and tore through the parking lot toward their destination.

Eddward gripped the seat a little tighter than he meant to as they took off. Ed was a good driver, just always took him by surprise when he floored it. Turning his head to where the motorcycle had been, the spot now sat empty and still.

He wasn't sure what part of him it was that had always regretted never reaching out to Kevin as a friend but it had always bothered him. Eddward had avoided most of the childhood beatings unlike his two friends by simply being the most agreeable and the first to leave well enough alone. Ed younger sister, Sarah, had always been a ticking time bomb and Rolf had always got in a good punch or two but Kevin, he was another beast entirely.

Most of the time, Kevin had simply attacked Eddward out of frustration of not being able to get his hands around Eddy's throat. He could understand, there had been times where Eddward had wanted to wring his friend's neck, too... however... it never made the pain stop.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Eddward pulled his phone from his pocket to make sure Nazz knew he was on his way. He never liked to keep people in the dark, especially when they were waiting on him.

"You're wrong, Eddy," Ed stated flatly as Eddward sent the message. "Juggernaut is not a mutant. That's why the third X-Men was so stupid! That and like... four hundred and thirty-nine thousand other reasons!"

"Whatever, Lumpy!" Eddy shot back. "Juggernaut is totally a mutant! Isn't he the X dude's brother or something? So, if one of them is a mutant, that makes the other one right? Cause like, both Psyclops and his brother are mutants!"

"They're not related by blood!" Ed shouted back clearly frustrated at his over-confidant friend. "They are step-brothers! Cain Marko's dad married Xavier's mom! That's beside the point though... Cain found a gem in this temple that cursed him with his powers, he wasn't born with them!"

"You're making this shit up!" Eddy snorted as he put his feet up on the dashboard. "What the hell kinda gem would give you powers like that? That's ridiculous!"

"Finding a gem that gives you powers is ridiculous but HAVING powers is completely rational?" Eddward chimed from the back seat, his hand covering his giggling mouth.

"Shut it, Sockhead!" Eddy was quick to shoot back. "No one asked you!"

"Perhaps you are correct," Eddward nodded, "but I do know that you are wrong about the topic at hand. So asking me or not doesn't change the accuracy of your initial standpoint."

Eddy rolled his eyes, "And what do you know about comic books Mr. I-don't-have-time-for-normal-human-shit? Hmmm?!"

"Well," Eddward readjusted the glasses on his nose, "I ran out of things to read at home... and the library at the school... and they won't let me back in the city library after I rearranged the Dewey Decimal system, to a much more orderly fashion if I might add. So Ed has been lending me his comics. They are quite whimsical!"

Eddy raised an eyebrow at his scholarly friend, "Whimsical?"

"Yes, Eddy. Whimsical," Eddward teased. "It means-"

"I know what it means!" Eddy cut him off, crossing his arms as he sulked into the front seat. "Stupid know-it-all comic hounds."

Eddward giggled in the back seat knowing he had won, yet another, debate with his friend. Sinking back into his seat, he looked out the window and listened intently to the song that rang out over the speakers, enjoying the ride on the way to the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddward waved to his friends as they sped away, their arguing now louder that the authoritarian one had exited the car. Rolling his eyes, the boy walked into The Peach Pitt with a little more spring in his step than he had had all day.

Nazz was already waiting for him with both of their drinks of choice and a booth much to his delight. As she spotted the soft spoken boy, Nazz stood and waved her arms through the air as if signaling a wayward plane. "Over here, Double D!"

Eddward nodded in her direction and after several "excuse me"s, he made his way to the table and sat down across from his friend. "Good to see you again Nazz!"

"Oh, I am so happy you're finally here!" Nazz exclaimed, taking Eddward's hand tightly in hers. "We have soooooo much to talk about!"

"But first we must study!" Eddward interjected as he began to remove books from his bag with a rather large smile on his face.

"You're gonna laugh," Nazz began, giggling gently at her friend.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't have any homework," she admitted, "I just needed an excuse to pull you away from your books so we could talk! Ya know, without all the possibilities of people sticking their noses in our business."

Eddward deflated a little, upset that he had been fooled by such an easy ploy. Nazz had been known to trick him into hanging out and every single time, he fell for it. "Nazz, you know you can just ask me next time?"

"I know!" Nazz nodded, taking a sip of her overdecorated frozen latte. "You always tell me you have too much studying to do, you never get out unless I ask you to help me with my homework. I mean, how do Ed and Eddy get you to come out?"

"Usually they just barge into my home and Ed physically carries me to wherever I am desired," Eddward sighed, removing his glasses from his nose to clean them with a neatly folded cleaning cloth from his bag. "With my parents as absent as they are, Ed and Eddy have free reign to do as they please when they please. It can be rather inconvenient and sometimes downright invasive but it is done with love I do suppose."

Nazz snorted with laughter at the thought of Ed throwing Double D over his shoulders. "At least you have them to keep you laughing!"

"I do suppose," Eddward agreed, adjusting his glasses on his face. His heart hurt ever so slightly as he thought to his friends. He still had no idea how they would react to being told the very thing he had shared with Nazz this morning but he didn't feel good about it.

"You haven't told them, have you?" Nazz asked almost as if she had been reading the boy's mind.

"No," Eddward confirmed, his long sleeves suddenly becoming the perfect thing to occupy his nervous hands. "They won't approve. I don't even know if it's a good idea to tell them! Sometimes I think it would be better if kept up the facade... if I hid the truth and just became what they want from me."

"You can't be something that you're not, Double D," Nazz soothed. "You can't force yourself to like something that you're not interested in, no matter if it's football or pussy."

"Nazz!" Eddward scolded, choking slightly on his iced coffee, "Language!" He continued to cough into his sleeve, hoping he would be able to hide the deep blush forming on his face.

Nazz laughed madly at her friend's quirks, "Sorry Double D! But you know I'm right!"

"Well," Eddward rolled the words awkwardly on his tongue, "while you may be correct, it still may not be the best course of action."

"You're eventually going to fall in love and have a boyfriend, right?" Nazz further interrogated, her eyes burning deep into his.

"I do hope so," Eddward admitted as another blush graced his cheeks. He would never admit it to the public but he had always enjoyed the steamy romance novels with the over-sexualized covers. He enjoyed getting lost in the love stories in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep and would always secretly hope he could have someone make him swoon like the girls in the books. One could dream.

"And you can't keep a relationship secret forever!" Nazz went on. "What if you two get serious and like, move in together? What if you get married? What if you want children? Are you just going to have a family in secret?"

"We certainly are moving my life along rather quickly," Eddward gently coughed, his nerves making him fidget more and more by the second.

"I'm just saying," Nazz said holding her hands up to show she meant no harm. "If your friends want to have anything to do with your life they will have to accept you for everything that you are no matter if they agree with it or not!"

As much as Eddward didn't want to admit it, Nazz was right and he was wrong. He knew he would eventually have to admit to his friends the whole story and he would have to do it regardless of how they reacted. Sinking down into his chair slightly, Eddward hoped that he could at least mentally prepare himself for whatever could happen.

… …

Nazz's mom had been more than happy to drop Eddward off at his house after the both of them had been picked up from the coffee shop. Nazz's mother was a nice lady, plump and jovial. She only worked a few buildings away as Eddward had been assured after wishing to not be any trouble for a ride.

All three had enjoyed a pleasant conversation about school and the weather during the ride and Eddward found himself at ease before he knew it. It was odd to have a parental figure to talk to so casually but he found it rather enjoyable, much to his surprise.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Eddward announced as he walked through the front door and wandered into his family's kitchen.

Opening the fridge, Eddward was greeted with a bright yellow sticky note pasted to a Tupperware container full of some form of leftovers. Picking up the note, Eddward could make out his mother's neat handwriting:

_Father and I have gone out of town for a few days. My mother has _

_become ill and I thought it would be best to tend to her needs. Behave and _

_do not eat any junk food! -Mom and Dad_

Eddward pulled the container from the fridge and looked at it with contempt, "This is far from satisfactory." Tossing the container to the counter, Eddward quickly pulled several things from the chilled storage and got to work.

"Of the near sixteen years I have been a part of my parent's lives, they still do not understand that I am a vegetarian," he mumbled to himself as he placed a skillet onto the stove. Gently adding a small amount of vegetable oil, Eddward turned the burner on low and got to work slicing up his veggies.

In smooth, precise movements, Eddward chopped a large onion and threw it into the skillet to simmer before turning to a few celery stalks and carrots. Making quick work of them, they were thrown into the same skillet as the onion and stirred slightly. A pinch of salt, a smidgeon of garlic, a trickle of vegetarian soy sauce, "Smells heavenly!"

Edddward popped a bag of rice into the microwave and set the appropriate cooking time before returning to his skillet. Silently thanking his parents for buying easy to make rice, he added another small pinch of salt after tasting his culinary handiwork.

Turning the burner to warm, Eddward walked to the microwave as it called out to him that his dish was ready. Pulling the steaming bag from the appliance, he juggled the heat in his hands as he worked to get it open and pour the rice into the skillet with the rest of the ingredients.

Before he knew it, Eddward had a lovely bowl of stir-fry with him as he sat in the living room to watch a little TV before heading to his room. His mother never let him eat in the living room but he did so as he pleased when she was not home. Though Eddward obeyed the rules to pretty much the exact detail, he felt as though he could loosen his tie a little when his parents were not in range.

After filling up on his food and all the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Eddward felt that a shower was well in order. Collecting sleeping clothes from his room (his favorite old band shirt and a pair of sleep pants with "Q-T-3.14" written all over them) he made his way to the upstairs bathroom. The door was impossible to miss, bright yellow with a purple sign that read "Eddward's Spa". His mother had quite the sense of humor.

Eddward placed his cell phone on the counter to keep it from getting wet before going about his bathing routine. First, he removed his glasses from his face and laid them carefully folded near his phone. After a deep sigh, he removed his signature black beanie and tossed it to the side with his other accessories.

Jet black hair hung around Eddward's face, his unruly curls so used to being stifled by the hat now weaving wherever they pleased. Keeping his hair no longer than his shoulders, it usually kept the troublesome waves from bothering him too much.

Looking into the mirror, Eddward frowned, his green eyes glossing over with depression. Most of the time, he kept to himself and projected a cheery outward appearance to halt any attempts of prying people who thought he needed a shoulder to cry on. He had read many times in many different books that a high I.Q. often led to depression or other forms of self loathing. Sometimes he wished he could tell these writers face to face just how right they were.

Pulling his gaze from his own reflection, Eddward turned to the shower and began adjusting the temperature to perfection. He liked a hot shower even though he knew it dried out your skin, it cleared out his sinuses and steamed his clothes rather well, he could live with an itch or two.

Finally happy with the heat pouring from the shower head and longing for the alone time, purple Converse were thrown across the bathroom floor followed by deep red knee high socks. Eddward flexed his toes in the plush bath mat a few times before standing to remove the rest of his attire. He opened the hamper in the corner of the room and quickly tossed the red t-shirt he had been wearing over his black turtleneck into it.

It took a moment of convincing before Eddward worked up the personal strength to remove the layer separating his flesh from the open air. Turning his face away from the mirror, Eddward pulled the sweater over his head and tossed it in with the other laundry.

Pale and slender, those were two words that could easily be used to describe Eddward's body. He had little to no muscle tone or fat to be seen. A word that would come as a shock to anyone who had met the boy would be scarred. There were almost too many to count decorating his chest, stomach, and arms. Some seemed to have been from severe lacerations, others from a mere papercut yet all screamed a story begging to be heard.

Looking to the mirror, Eddward was relieved to see it had already fogged over and quickly removed his remaining clothing before jumping into the pouring heat. Shocking him only for a moment, his body quickly adjusted to the heat and he was able to carry on with his bathing. Attempting to focus on his later, rinse, repeat ritual, he hoped he could keep his worried mind from wandering.

All he could think, over and over again as it barreled through his brain, was the potential reactions of his treasured friends, the closest thing he had to real family, to what he needed to tell them. Every part of him knew Eddy would be the worst, every part of him feared he would lose them both. No matter the situation, no matter the trouble they had pulled, no matter the outcome of their childish scams, the three Eds had all been inseparable. Perhaps he was overthinking everything? Perhaps it would all work out in the end like it always did.

"Who am I kidding?" Eddward pouted to himself after the conditioner had been rinsed from his hair. "They will turn on me... I know it. At least they will be able to forget about me easily enough, I'm not worth remembering." Folding his arms over his stomach as if hiding from his own shadow, Eddward attempted to keep himself from crying to no avail. Tears began to stream down the boy's face, "I deserve to be alone..."

… …

Eddward enjoyed the freedom of writing in his journal, it was the one place he truly felt no one could judge him. There was no one to speak back, no one to insult him, no one to attack him, there were only the secret pages that offered him a clean surface on which to pour out his heart. It was a calming world he could retreat to where only the scribbling of his pen and a few shed tears stirred the silence.

He enjoyed this time he spent to himself.

_ Dare I confess, my most secret of friends, that there is more to me than I once thought. Whilst my comrades enjoyed the company of women and the "reading" of obscene literature, I have never found solace in such things. As Ed or Eddy would drool as Black Widow would take to her role in the Avengers team, I found myself drawn like a magnet to Iron Man. Though my friends enjoyed the slasher films riddled with scantily clad young women running from maniacs with machetes, I would cry as the lead male would take his inevitable final breath in dramatic fashion, sacrificing himself for the better of his group. I do suppose I had always been afraid to admit the truth, hoping that the way my stomach would flutter when Han Solo would mouth off to his crew was just a phase. I suppose I can avoid the truth no longer and I must admit, once and for all, that I am attracted to men. _

_ Though it is hard enough to admit this to myself, I find myself floundering at the thought of revealing this to my dearest friends. What if they would not accept me for who I am? Should they shun me, as I do so fear that they shall do, then I shall truly have no one. My parents will never understand and I do think that they shall never know. Mother and Father have never taken an interest in my life, only the grades accomplished, so I do not expect them to be too concerned with my love life. _

_ I am grateful of my friend, Nazz, for her encouraging words and delightful demeanor but I have known her for only a short while. It does little to ease my fear of revealing myself to Ed and Eddy..._

Eddward paused his writing, his emotions eating away at him gently.

_ Do they need to know? It is my life to live and I would think they would like to see me happy. It has always more than overjoyed me to see either of them with a large smile... should they not extend the same courtesy?_

_ It seems it is later than I had thought... I shall think more on this subject another time. Until then, goodnight my friend._

Eddward slid the small black notebook into the locked drawer on his desk and stood from his rolling chair. Turning the desk lamp off, he made his way to his bed and gently crawled in, making sure his hat was safe atop his head as he made himself comfortable. Looking to the clock, Eddward frowned when he realized it was only 9:30 at night. Other kids, cooler kids, would be out at 9:30 on a Wednesday night, probably partying or just having a quiet evening hanging out with a beer and a game on TV.

He sighed deeply and turned from the clock, his heart dropping a little deeper into his chest. "Maybe Ed and Eddy are out on the town without me." Eddward removed the glasses from his face and placed them on the nightstand in their usual spot, labeled by his favorite label maker. It was the same place they went, night after night, the exact same spot with no change until the morning when he would take his morning trip to the bathroom at 7 o'clock A.M.. Sharp. "I hope they enjoy themselves at least."

Settling in for the night, Eddward was more than thrown for a loop when a loud, impatient knock came from his front door. Feeling that it was possible he was just imagining things or even left the TV in the living room on, he waited until the second knock was pounded out followed by two even more impatient buzzes of the doorbell.

"Coming!" Eddward shouted out angrily grabbing his Legend of Zelda hoodie from the back of his desk chair and throwing it around his shoulders as he raced down the stairs. "Please halt your constant buzzing!"

The knocking was a steady drumming now as if someone where attempting to wow an audience on the edge of their seats, Eddward becoming more and more agitated by the second. Reaching the door, Eddward grasped the knob harshly and threw the door open with as much force he could muster, his face reddened with his growing anger.

"What!?" the boy shouted, shocked by his own outburst.

"Jesus, Double Dork," Kevin hissed, "Too much starch in your hat?"

Eddward's light green eyes met the darker forest green eyes of the jock and he nearly felt his stomach tie itself in a knot. "Oh dear..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Guys, I want to thank every single one of you for reading/watching/favoriting/reviewing this story! I can't tell you guys enough how much it all means to me! I hope I can continue to keep you guys reading and excited about coming chapters 3 I'm enjoying writing this so much and all the feedback has just made me so happy! Love all you guys! I would love to see all of you on tumblr too where I post all of my artwork and love to chat!

Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Eddward stood in his doorway, his eyes wide open as he stared at the red head on his front step. What in the world was Kevin doing showing up at his house?

"You gonna let me in?" Kevin asked, motioning toward the inside of the house, sarcasm thick on his words. "It's fucking cold out here."

"Language," Eddward peeped at the jock before allowing him to enter. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at a near impossible speed, threatening to break a rib.

Kevin was wearing a green hoodie with his football number written in huge font on the back and a pair of oversized black jeans. His typical reverse red ball cap was perfectly positioned a top his red hair. "Whatever, sorry I guess."

"It's quite alright," Eddward managed to stumble over as he gently shut the door, "just please see that it doesn't happen again."

Kevin looked around, "Where are the folks?"

"Kevin, why are you here?" Eddward blurted out, the jock's fidgeting making him nervous. "It's late and I would like to know why you were drumming on my front door."

"Oh," Kevin smirked, a cocky, one sided grin spreading across his lips, "Nazz told me you were like super smart and junk... been having some trouble with Chemistry, wondering if you knew anything about it."

Eddward giggled softly, "Yes Kevin, I know a good bit about Chemistry."

"Awesome!" Kevin exclaimed, a thumbs up offered to the slightly shorter male. "I mean... You mind helping me?"

Eddward shook his head, "I never mind helping people with academic ventures. As long as you stay devoted to studious behavior and have an honest desire to learn, I shall teach!"

"Wow," Kevin marveled, "Nazz was right."

"Excuse me?" Eddward raised an eyebrow to the red head, not sure of what information Nazz had shared with him. He had absentmindedly forgot that Kevin and Nazz had always been friends, at least as long as he knew the both of them. Eddy and Eddward had always assumed they had been dating but neither of them had either confirmed nor denied it, they didn't know what to think.

"You are really long winded," Kevin chucked, that cocky smile returning to his face.

"Oh," Eddward deflated slightly at the comment. He had been called long winded before but he really never thought people to say such things behind his back. "I see..."

Kevin's smile was quickly replaced by a soft chewing on his bottom lip, "It's not a bad thing man..."

"Don't worry about it," Eddward quickly held a hand up to cease any explanation. He really didn't want to hear it. "Did you bring your book? Notes? Homework?"

"Yeah," Kevin quickly replied. "My bag's on my bike, be right back."

"I shall leave the front door open," Eddward smiled gently, his nerves causing him to shiver, "I will be in the kitchen. Refreshments are always a good thing!"

Kevin smiled and bolted from where he had been standing out to the red beast he had parked in Eddward's driveway. It made him smile to watch the jock bolt from his doorway, not used to anyone else venturing inside but Ed and Eddy.

Making his way to the kitchen, Eddward opened the fridge to fetch a few bottles of water and a bag of baby carrots. Since Kevin was an athlete, perhaps he could appreciate the healthier side of snack food as Eddward did. As he entered the living room with the fetched snacks, Eddward made a mental note to scold Nazz later about sending people to his house before asking. He never minded company and he truly never minded helping anyone with homework but this was ill planning.

"Got it, dude!" Kevin announced as he jogged through the front door, slamming the door as he passed it. "Ready for some shit in a language I don't understand?"

"Language," Eddward scolded again, brow furrowed slightly at the utterance of the word. "I am ready as long as you are!"

"Dude," Kevin halted as the words left his tongue, his eyes fixated on Eddward as he took a seat on the plush sofa.

"What is it?" Eddward was confused, looking around him, hoping one of his tarantulas had not got loose again.

"Nice jammies," Kevin snorted, finally picking up on the fact Eddward was dressed for bed. "Never took you for a Rise Against fan."

Eddward looked down to his shirt, the band name plastered across the black tee beneath his hoodie. "Don't make fun..."

"No offense, Double Dork," Kevin coughed as he moved to sit on the sofa beside Eddward, "I've just never seen you in anything but... well, you know... normal clothes." Kevin offered a gentle smile to Eddward, "And I like Rise Against too."

"Really?" Eddward perked up a little at the statement. "They are my favorite band. Ed is trying to get tickets for all three of us to go see them live on my birthday, they'll be in Peach Creek on the exact day!"

"Righteous!" Kevin exclaimed, his Chemistry book tossed to the coffee table. "I'm going to that concert, you know?"

Eddward giggled, his hand hiding the gap in his teeth, "I never knew you would be a fan of such a band! I always figured jocks to be into rap and things like that..."

"I like a little bit of everything," Kevin clarified. "I got everything from Lil' Wayne to Carach Angren to Misfits on my iPhone. Variety is the spice of life."

"Carach Angren, too?" Eddward asked, excitement getting the better of him. It wasn't very often he got to talk obscure Black Metal. "I love them! They are so odd and yet so deep... not like so many of the popular performers out there!"

"I know, right!?" Kevin shot back. "I love "Bitte Totet Mich"! Good shit!"

Eddward didn't even scold the jock for his horrible language, only laughed at the horrible pronunciation of the German song title.

"Why'd you think I wouldn't listen to a band like Rise Against?" Kevin asked as Eddward offered him one of the bottled waters. "I mean, I didn't think you would 'cause you're always so quiet, never took you for a rock fan. REALLY never took you for a Black Metal fan."

Eddward began twisting his hoodie sleeve in his hands as he searched for the appropriate answer, "I suppose because the content in their music isn't something I suspected you to care about. They are all about animal rights and really against bullying and they really help stand up for homosexual teenagers."

"That's why I like them," Kevin stated, taking a large gulp of water from the bottle. "They like to help people."

"But weren't you a bully growing up?" Eddward spat before he could stop himself. Blush spreading across his face, Eddward hid behind his hands and nearly folded in on himself. "I am so sorry Kevin, I didn't mean it that way!"

Kevin laughed loudly at the actions of the nerdy boy, "Dude, don't worry about it! I know I was an asshole when we were kids!"

Eddward chanced a peek from between his fingers to look the laughing jock, his worries easing gently. "I did not offend you?"

"No, man," Kevin smiled at him, a smile that was pure and genuinely kind. "I mean, I got an image with the guys I gotta keep... It's hard to explain. Coach isn't exactly the warmest dude in the world and I guess he kinda expects the rest of us to be bullies. It's fucking stupid. Some of the guys..." Kevin cut himself off and shook his head hard before shooting his eyes back to Eddward. "It's a long story. You ready to study?"

"Oh, yes!" Eddward himself snapped back to reality after finding himself hanging a little too hard onto Kevin's every word. "What shall we start with first?"

"Balancing equations," Kevin immediately blurted out, "I fucking hate that shit."

"I see," Eddward giggled, giving up on ever trying to help Kevin with his potty mouth. "I am very familiar with this concept. Now, let's start with this example...

* * *

"Thanks, Dork," Kevin beamed, holding his hand out for Eddward to shake, "I think I got this down!"

Eddward grasped the jock's hand and offered a soft shake, his hand down right girly in the football star's. "It was my pleasure, Kevin!"

Kevin stood to collect his things, bending over to reach the rather short coffee table. Eddward watched the jock's every move, the way his hands so smoothly did every action asked of them, the arch of his back as he leaned to retrieve a pencil from the floor. The young man was sculpted in the best possible way, his body molded by harsh training and rigid workouts.

Cutting through the silence, Kevin's stomach growled demanding everyone's attention. Quickly wrapping one hand around his middle, the jock laughed awkwardly. "I guess I'm hungry, eh?"

Eddward giggled, his hand instinctively covering his mouth as he always did, "If you are hungry I could whip something up in the kitchen before you leave!" Eddward wasn't sure if he wanted the jock to leave. He questioned rather or not the food was to sate Kevin's hunger or his own.

"Nah," Kevin laughed, tossing the book bag onto his shoulder, "I'll get something on the road."

"We live in the same neighborhood," Eddward stated, "there is nothing "on the road"."

Kevin nodded his head, "Yeah, but I ain't going home just yet. There's this rockin' burger joint down the road a little bit, thought I'd head that way."

Eddward nodded, "Oh, my apologies. I misunderstood."

"Wanna come?" Kevin asked, catching Eddward completely off guard. "You'd like it!"

"It's late," Eddward rolled out his excuses, "plus, I am a vegetarian and there is not much I can eat at a burger joint. Thank you for your kind offer though!"

"Oh shut up, Double Dweeb," Kevin smirked. "Let's go! They got veggie burgers, it's all Nazz and Lee ever get. I know you're hungry."

Eddward felt his stomach groan at him, he was feeling a slight noshy. "It's still late though."

"I don't think your parents are here," Kevin teased, poking Eddward in the chest. "You ain't got a bedtime."

Eddward cringed at the awful grammar as he floundered for another excuse, nothing came to him.

"It's on me," Kevin offered, "as thanks for helping me with my homework." He offered a toothy grin to Eddward, hoping he could coax the boy from his shell.

Sighing in defeat, Eddward nodded, "Okay, just this once."

"Rock on, Double D!" Kevin announced pumping his fist through the air.

"Just let me get some proper clothes-"

"No!" Kevin argued. "Get your shoes on and let's hit the road!"

Eddward gawked at the jock, "I am in sleep attire, I need-"

"Shoes, right, let's go!" Kevin interrupted again, pulling a giggle from the shy boy.

"Okay," Eddward rolled his eyes playfully as he turned to the stairs, "I shall return in a moment." Not a very athletic person, it was almost comical as Eddward took the steps two at a time to reach his room where his Converse sat waiting for him.

Eddward sat on the floor of his room, his hands working to get his shoes on his feet. He couldn't tie the laces fast enough. Kevin had asked him to join him for food, at midnight! His heart was in a frenzy. Perhaps this was the chance to make a new friend, perhaps this was the chance to turn a once bully into something closer. Maybe he wouldn't be attacking Nazz after all...

"Hurry up, Dork!" Eddward heard Kevin shout from downstairs. "I'm hungry!"

Eddward smiled as wide as he could, his bottom lip his new favorite chew toy as he stood from the floor. He quickly grabbed his cell phone from the night stand and ran from his room to return to Kevin's side, an eager spring in his step. "I'm ready when you are, Kevin."

"Right on," Kevin grinned, opening the front door and allowing Eddward to exit before him. "Ladies first."

Eddward rolled his eyes, "That's not funny, Kevin."

"Just kidding, damn, Dork." Snickering, Kevin walked to his bike and pulled the helmet from the handle bar, throwing it to Eddward as he straddled the red beast. "Put that on before we go."

Eddward felt his heart fall into his stomach, he hadn't even considered the fact that the only vehicle between the two was the motorcycle. "Oh dear..."

"Never been on one before?" Kevin asked, his eyebrow raised in that oh so cocky fashion typical of Kevin.

"Once," Eddward stuttered. "Eddy- his brother has one and... I rode on it one time with him. He threw me from it on purpose into a ditch, quite painful actually."

"That guy is an asshole," Kevin near snarled, his teeth bared as if he were an angry dog. "I won't throw you. Just, sit behind me and hold on. All you gotta do is trust me."

Eddward toyed with the helmet in his hands, clinging to it for dear life, "I'm just a little unsure is all... It's not the motorcycle or you, just still a little-"

"Nothing to be afraid of," Kevin soothed, patting the seat behind his own gently. "The hardest part is getting off it, I promise."

Eddward smiled nervously, approaching the bike as though it were a skittish deer, frightened away by the slightest snap of a twig. Finally upon the chrome and leather monster, Eddward slowly and very carefully threw his leg over the leather seat, clutching Kevin's shoulders for balance. To his surprise, Kevin did not push him on the ground and laugh at him or take off in a cloud of dust down the road to pick on him about falling for a sick joke later. Kevin sat in the front seat of the bike, a gentle smile across his lips as Eddward found a comfortable straddle.

"Okay," Eddward nervously began, "now what do I do?"

"Put your arms around my waist," Kevin explained, "but put your helmet on first."

Eddward nodded his head and quickly slipped the protective gear over his beanie, the snug helmet easily coming down over his eyes. "You have a larger cranium than I."

"You saying I got a big head?" Kevin laughed, placing the key in the ignition. Before Eddward could answer, the red beast roared to life, forcing a scream from Eddward's throat.

The slender boy threw his arms around the jock's chest holding tight until the fear subsided in him. Slightly embarrassed, Eddward chose not to lift his gaze to meet the giggling football player. A dark red blush spread across his face, tears nearly threatening to pour from his eyes. Pretending to adjust his glasses, Eddward wiped his eyes and returned his arm around Kevin.

"Sorry to scare you!" Kevin shouted over the loud motor, "Old habit!"

"It's quite alright!" Eddward shouted back, his uneasiness rising back into his stomach. He was so certain Kevin would go to school the next day and tell all his friends of how he made the young man scream in fear.

"Hold on, man!" Kevin shouted again as he eased the bike backwards into the street. "It's not too far but I don't want to falling off!"

Eddward's heart skipped a beat. Kevin was worried about his well being. His eyes immediately dried and his nerves died down. Feeling the force of the bike accelerate down the quiet street Eddward gripped the jock's waist even tighter, his face adorned with his nervous gap-toothed smile.

The wind threatened to remove the cap from Kevin's head, whipping his red hair in every direction without the protection of his helmet. Eddward, in a moment of bravery, removed the cap from Kevin's head and held it tight between the two of them. Kevin nodded and gave the boy a thumb up for thinking a few steps ahead as Eddward was known to do. The shy boy couldn't hide the joy that overflowed from him every time Kevin offered him a hand gesture of approval, it was like they were friends.

Pulling up to a red light, Kevin placed a foot down on the asphalt and turned his head to the rider behind him, "Thanks, Double D!"

"My pleasure!" Eddward yelled over the idling engine, his heart now pounding in his throat. He adjusted his glasses as he glanced up to the jock. He couldn't believe where he was and no amount of guessing could have predicted how this otherwise depressing night had gone.

A yellow Mustang pulled up to the same red light, the over-priced car full of bratty teenagers. Their windows were rolled down allowing their annoying dance music to overflow from the vehicle. In front, a young man was gripping the steering wheel, his friend beside him and in the back, two young women sat giggling cruelly at the pair on the bike. Eddward turned his head away from the car hoping he could hide from them long enough to just go on about their lives when the light turned green.

Kevin noticed the sudden change in the boy behind him and turned his eyes to the boys in the car.

"Stupid faggots!" the passenger shouted, his party erupting in cruel laughter as he bumped fists with the driver.

"Can't you ass hounds keep your shit in private?!" the driver shouted this time, the laughter bursting out again and stinging Eddward's self esteem.

Kevin ran his tongue across his teeth and held his middle finger to the boys, revving the engine of his motorcycle in intimidation to the boys. Eddward turned to look at the jock, not sure what the revving meant. Catching Kevin lower his hand, his eyes shot open wide. Looking to the light before them, it changed to green but still no one moved.

"The light is green, Kevin," Eddward attempted to whisper over the engine, "Let us just move on."

Kevin acted like he hadn't heard the boy, "Hold on, D."

Even though the situation had become tense, Eddward couldn't help but smile at the jock. Kevin had called him D. He had a nickname given to him by the football star himself.

"You think I'm scared of your little bike?!" the driver of the Mustang laughed. "That piece of shit ain't nothing compared to this monster! Did you have to save up all your allowance to buy that rust bucket?!"

Eddward sighed, he had always known how Kevin was about any vehicle he rode on even when it was a simply ten speed. This was different though, this bike was a vintage Harley Davidson. It's frame was bulky but not gaudy, pristine and waxed by the skilled hand of the loving owner. It was no rust bucket.

Kevin leaned all his weight and that of the bike's against his leg on the side opposite the car before lifting his booted foot as if he were about to dismount the machine. Eddward held him tighter, hoping he could do something to keep the confrontation to a minimum or nothing. Catching everyone off guard, Kevin drove his leg down onto the door of the car, his steel-toed black boots leaving a nasty dent in the body.

The driver huffed in fury, his screaming now unintelligible as the passenger cowered and the girls in the back screamed. Kevin was sure to scratch the yellow paint on the car with the small spikes jutting from his boots before revving the bike loudly and tear down the street.

Eddward clung tight to Kevin, shock still not allowing him to do much else. He could hear the screeching of the car's tires behind them and felt the fear rise back into his chest. He felt like he was going to throw up, Kevin might stand a chance against these angry teenagers but Eddward usually had to have Ed defend him. Ed wasn't here this time.

"I'm still an asshole sometimes!" Kevin shouted over the engine, a smile bright on his face. "Don't worry, Double D! This bike's faster than their piece of fiberglass! That stupid thing probably has a pull cord!"

Eddward smiled, Kevin's cocky attitude rubbing off on him by the second. Of course they would never catch them, no one could. Looking behind him, he saw the Mustang's headlights grow smaller and smaller as he and Kevin left them in the dust.

Turning back to face the front, Eddward's heart was pounding so hard you would probably be able to see it through his shirt. He couldn't keep himself from laughing. He looked to Kevin, his read hair blowing so elegantly in the wind. The boy's face didn't even look worried, not a bit of stress shown through. If Kevin carried even the slightest bit of weight on his shoulders, one would never be able to tell.

Kevin had defended them... He had stood up against bullies for him and it made him feel on top of the world. Eddward felt the fabric of the red cap brush against the flesh of his stomach, his shirt riding up the slightest bit, all he could do was smile. It was so different to feel like he was part of something, like someone was genuinely offended by the thought of his feelings being hurt.

Eddward turned around once more to see if he could spot the trailing Mustang, the headlights no longer visible. With a cocky smile on his face, Eddward turned back and tightened his grip on Kevin's waist. Now he knew without a single doubt in his mind that Kevin had been right from the beginning, the hardest part would be getting off the bike.


	4. Chapter 4

The restaurant was similar to drive-ins from the 50's, the waitress rode roller blades and everything. Red picnic tables surrounded the outside of the establishment, an invitation for people to leave their cars and enjoy their meal in the sun. They were open till the wee hours of the morning to accommodate the patrons leaving movie theaters or late night munchies from the local teenagers under the influence of whatever was popular on the streets at the time. It was quaint, Eddward found it rather enjoyable, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Can I get a double bacon cheeseburger with everything on it," Kevin announced into the drive in speaker, "Ummmm, french fries with a Mountain Dew? Aaaaannnnd... what do you want, Double Dork?"

Eddward shuddered at the thought of all the grease Kevin was going to ingest, "You said they had veggie burgers, right? One of those shall be fine with a water, please."

Kevin smiled to Eddward before turning back to the speaker, "And a garden burger with a water, no fries!"

"Is that it for you sir?" the server buzzed through the intercom.

"Yep!" Kevin beamed as he reached for the wallet in his back pocket.

Eddward's mind exploded as Kevin's and brushed against his thigh while reaching for the leather billfold. Though he knew it was a total accident, a wave of heat and nervousness washing over him and obscuring his thought process. Kevin didn't even seem to notice as he and the server discussed the price of the meal, it was as if he could just as smoothly leave an imprint on Eddward as he did the car door earlier.

"You alright, man?" Kevin suddenly asked as he dismounted the bike to find a table.

Eddward nodded his head, the words lost on his tongue. A blush was quick to spread across his face as he too attempted a similar smooth dismount. With a slight stumble, Eddward was able to quickly sprint to his companion's side with only the slightest bit of an awkward giggle.

The boys chose a table that would give Kevin the best view of his bike and Eddward the best view of the jock. Kevin ran his fingers through his hair as looked to the boy across from him with a gentle smirk.

"Oh!" Eddward exclaimed as he realized he still held his hat. "My apologies!" Kevin smiled as he slipped the hat onto his red hair, a few stray strands slipping through the back of the cap as he twisted the article on backwards.

"Thanks, Double Dork," Kevin smirked while kicking back in the picnic table.

Eddward felt his heart just explode in his chest as the jock winked to him.

Was this young man flirting with him? Was Kevin, the star of the football team, the spot light of the basketball team, the badass from Peach Creek High, taking him to dinner with other motives than just a repayment for the study session? Eddward shook the thought from his head, a slight depression filling his chest, suddenly making him feel so small.

Why would this perfect specimen of a man be interested in him?

"You alright, D?" Kevin asked, pulling the slender by from his thoughts. "I didn't scare you earlier, did I?"

Eddward smiled at Kevin softly, "I am quite alright, my mind just gets the better of me sometimes. When you have an I.Q as I do, it is all far too easy to fall into distraction." Eddward nervously ran his hand along his arm. Though the fabric of his hoodie was thick, he still felt as though he could feel every scar beneath the black jacket. In that moment, he felt as if he could die. Shame welled behind his eyes as he looked to the ground. "I apologize for my... for me..."

"What?" Kevin tilted his head, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Dude, you've got nothing to apologize more. You're a good dude." Eddward looked to the jock, an unconvincing smile on his face. "I think you're pretty rad."

"Me?!" Eddward exclaimed, the barren parking lot reverberating his voice. The boy sunk into himself, his hands shooting upward to cover his mouth. "I apol-"

"If you say you're sorry to me one more time, I'm going to put your hat through the gap in your teeth," Kevin interrupted, a good natured laugh following the mock threat.

Eddward smiled, this time for real. "I ap- I'm sor- Heh..." He toyed with the hoodie strings handing from the hood, "Convenient change of subject, how is life treating you Kevin?"

Kevin laughed softly, "Not bad, not bad. Football practice is kicking my ass but other than that, can't complain. Well, Dad's a little crazy since Mom died but he's starting to date again so I'm kinda happy about that, I guess."

Eddward remembered when Mrs. Barr died, she had been the school's nurse after all. It was quite tragic, the woman had been so kind and loving that she had continued to tend to the injuries and sickness of the students who adored her even after the cancer had advanced to inoperable. Eddward remembered the funeral, he remembered Kevin there. He didn't remember the boy crying or Mr. Barr for that matter...

"What about you, Double D?" Kevin returned the question.

"Here we are!" a waitress suddenly announced, a jump of surprise taking over both boys. "Hot and ready, just for you two!" The young woman was pretty, she wore too much make up but Eddward could admit that she was attractive. Her blonde hair and brown eyes seemed to radiate in the darkness of the night around them, her eyes focused a little too hard on Kevin.

Eddward glared at the girl as she laid out the food, making sure to bend over a little more than was needed to show off for the jock. Eddward wanted to stand up and yell at the girl, tell her that the boy was off limits, to tell her that this was his night and she needed to go shake her goods elsewhere.

But the truth was, Kevin was not off limits, he was not on a date with Eddward, and, more than likely, the girl would be his type. Not Eddward.

"And here are some napkins so you don't mess up that pretty face," she giggled, her turning in a flirtatious angle.

Eddward rolled his eyes at the girl's blatant attempt to attract the jock, her disgusting display making anger rise in his stomach.

"Thanks," was all Kevin said as he took the napkins and handed the girl a dollar as a tip before beginning to unwrap his burger. The girl smiled and skated away with a smile bright on her lips with hopes of hearing from the attractive young man again.

"Too much spray tan," Eddward spat out in the direction of the girl, the foil of his veggie burger feeling the brunt of his anger as it ripped in his usually steady hands.

Kevin laughed through a massive bite of a greasy burger, reaching for a napkin from the stack the girl had made a spectacle of handing over. Picking up the top paper, Kevin's brows furrowed in a comical frustration. As he swallowed his bite of burger, mustard covering his smirking mouth, Kevin held the napkin out for Eddward to view.

Eddward nearly fell from his seat. The audacity of this girl! Written on the napkin in cutesy, almost annoyingly cursive, was the name Trina. Scribbled underneath were the ten digits used to contact the girl's phone.

Eddward attempted to keep his cool, "She seemed pretty enough."

Kevin rolled his eyes before taking the napkin back from Eddward's view. The jock looked it over a few times before raising his eyes to the slender boy, "She's not my type."

Eddward's heart felt alive again as Kevin took the offending napkin and wiped the mustard from his face, "Not the right kind of sexy." The jock balled the napkin up and tossed it into the trash bin closest to their table.

Eddward's eyes lit up, his heart feeling as though it were overflowing with joy. He wanted to dance on the table, he wanted to laugh in the girl's face and tell her that Kevin was his. Again, his thoughts got ahead of him, Kevin was not his.

Eddward could always dream.

"So," Kevin went on, a bright smile still plastered on his face, "what about your life. How goes it?"

Eddward held his finger out for a moment as he swallowed his bite of veggie burger, the taste actually rather pleasing.

"Everything seems to be in order," Eddward explained. "My parents are often away from home so I don't see them as often as I would like. I don't think it really matters to them too much... they notice me only when my grades come in." Eddward's eyes fell to the floor again, "I feel like they love the bragging rights that come along with a gifted child more than the child itself." Eddward looked back to Kevin who had paused his chewing, "I am so sorry to trouble you with my family's shortcomings."

"Dude, don't worry about it," Kevin held his hands up to stop the boy's apology, "I know exactly what it's like. My dad really only notices me when I, like, score a touchdown or a three pointer or shit like that. I've been looking at colleges a lot lately, a few offers already for scholarships already too. Dad just gets pissed off and tells me college is a waste of time." Kevin's demeanor was still bright and personable, it was if he never let things bother him. "He wants me to join the army."

Eddward listened to the jock's every word and he knew that he sat with a kindred spirit. "Do you wish to join the military?"

Kevin took another bite from his burger, "No." The answer was flat, obvious that his mind had been made up for quite some time. Eddward didn't even cringe when Kevin spoke through a mouthful of food. "I want to go to college, I want to be a mechanic."

Eddward swallowed another bite of his food, "Somehow, I always saw you as just that." Both boys shared a laugh at the assumption.

"What about you?" Kevin asked. "Plans after college?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Eddward beamed. "I wish to go to a small university, something a little out of the way. I wish to acquire a psychology degree so that I may reach out to others, perhaps one day a PHD so that I may open a clinic where those who feel as though they have no other options may go to feel safe. I want to give people a sanctuary where they feel loved... where they don't feel as though suicide is the only option."

"That's noble as fuck, dude," Kevin spoke in complete awe of the mission Eddward wanted to stick to whole-heartedly. }I just wanna fix people's shit! You want to like... repair people. That's amazing! I never took you for that kind of person."

Eddward smiled as the last of his burger was devoured, "I'm an enigma."

Both boys burst into laughter as Eddward finally began to loosen up. The shy boy finally began to feel like Kevin actually wanted him as a friend, he felt as though their meeting had been more than just a study session. It was nice to get out of the house with someone other than Ed and Eddy.

"You know what's really an enigma?" Kevin questioned, now chewing on the straw of his empty soda.

"What would that be?"

"Why the fuck you hang around those two other dorks."

Eddward smiled, it was almost if Kevin could read his thoughts.

"They are not so bad," Eddward attempted to explain. "Eddy is... well, he's a little off. I think growing up in the shadow of his brother hurt him. Ed is a gentle giant. He means only the best and he's just... he is truly the brother I never had."

Kevin smiled, "I never thought about that. You guys have always been close though, right? I mean, I remember back when Eddy came up with all those fucking scams to get as much money as possible from the rest of the kids. I never thought they were that good but you... the shit you would come up with was always amazing. Like, really cool and junk... and it made the quarter worth it, ya know?"

Eddward blushed at the compliment, "Imagine if I had a budget!"

The boys broke into laughter again. It was as if this was a friendship meant to happen from the beginning hindered only by their own peers. As their laughter calmed and they rose to clear their place, Eddward's heart felt much lighter, a spring in his step at the prospect of his life having a new turn.

Getting on the motorcycle with no fear this time, Eddward clung to the jock sitting in front of him as the tore from the burger joint to return to the cul-de-sac. Kevin smiled at the touch of the slender boy, his heart beating a little faster now too.

… …

Eddward had written his phone number on Kevin's hand so that they could schedule more study sessions before running to his room in a tizzy to have a good old fashioned fit. He tossed in his bed several times, a gap toothed smile wide on his face and giggling like mad. He felt like a school girl... like he had just come home from the prom after "her" first kiss.

He looked to the clock, the red numbers alerting him to the time; 3:13 am. Usually, Eddward would be in tears at the thought of being awake at this hour but he could not be more happy. He wanted to text Ed and Eddy and tell them all about his venture but he decided against it. He was sure that neither would approve.

Eddward dropped the cell phone to his side and rolled over to grab a medium sized koala doll that remained hidden behind the pillows on his bed. He clutched it to his heart and giggled into it's grey fur, his giddiness taking over his actions.

While he was lost in his excitement, Eddward was surprised to receive a text, his Lightsaber text tone catching him off guard. He reached down to his phone and activated the screen to see a text message from a number he did not have saved.

Eddward raised an eyebrow as he opened the text message only to smile ear to ear once more.

_Dude forgot to ask... when is your bday?_

It was a simple text with not many clues but Eddward knew the moment he saw it who it was. Kevin had texted him the same night and it drove Eddward over the edge.

_It is November 29th, why do you ask?_

Eddward placed the phone over his heart and released a deep sigh. He had it, bad.

The phone sounded off again with a gentle vibration, a new text waiting for him.

_No reason. Just wanted to make sure I had enuff time to get a present! :)_

Eddward squealed in joy, this was almost too much for him. Kevin wanted to get him a present! This was turning out to be the absolute best night of the boy's life.

_Kevin, you don't have to get me anything! It's almost a month away and I am sure you will forget by then._

Eddward sent the message and immediately chastised himself for typing out that last part, he felt like an idiot for putting his self doubt out there. Several minutes passed with no Lightsaber buzzing to life. He began to panic, he had ruined everything.

As joy turned to tears, Eddward dropped his phone to the floor and rolled over in his bed to face the wall, depression rolling over his body. He reached out to the plush toy once more and took it into a tight hug. "I always ruin everything..."

The loud buzzing of a Lightsaber tore through the silence nearly making Eddward fall from his bed. He couldn't grab the phone fast enough, his hands shaking as he opened the unread message.

_Sorry dude. Had to sneak in cause like dads asleep on the couch and shit. Im not a fast typer either lol but naw dude I aint gonna forget! _

Eddward's wiped the tears from his face, laughing at his own insecurities and how they spiraled.

_And why would you not?_

It took only seconds for the next reply.

_Cause im not that big of an asshole!_

Eddward laughed at the message, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to sleep now. He had to at least try. There wasn't a single part of him that wanted to say good night to the jock but he knew he had to.

_I agree. But I must venture to the bed, it is late and I am very tired! :D I do hope to hang out again soon, keep me updated!_

Again, a few seconds passed.

_Sure thing dude. Sweet dreams!_

Eddward bit his lower lip and placed the phone onto his night stand before removing his hoodie and tossing it to the floor. It was so unlike him to leave clothes on the floor but at this time, he couldn't care less. He kicked off his shoes and wrapped himself tight in his blanket to spend the night with sweet dreams indeed.

Just before Eddward drifted off into a deep sleep, a smile on his soft face, his thoughts raced through the evening and to the beautiful jock who had opened a friendship to the school's token wallflower. He couldn't have imagined his day going any better.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, I just want to thank all of you for following/reading/reviewing this story! It really means the world to me!

This is kind of a fluffy chapter so just a heads up! :3 It's going to get a good bit darker as the story goes on and I hope you guys will stick with it!

Just a few things: I probably haven't mentioned this yet but I have always believed that Edd is Latino (saltymarshmallows shares this thought :3) so it will come up later on.

Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter! 3 I tried to proofread it as best I could :) Hope there's not too many mistakes!

* * *

Eddward's alarm went off at the same time it did every morning, 7:00 am, as he jumped from his bed to get ready for the day. Having so little sleep he would usually be rather sluggish but this was an energy you couldn't get from a good night's sleep. He found himself all too eager to walk through the front doors of his school, near dancing into the shower after grabbing a new set of clothing from his drawers. He opted for blue jeans and one of his favorite band shirts today, a rarity. Of course, he would throw on a black and white striped long sleeved undershirt, but he was feeling a little too cocky to wear the overly baggy clothes he wore every other day.

Finishing his shower in a rush and dressing just as quickly, Eddward grabbed his bag, tossed his homework and text books inside and ran out the front door to join Ed and Eddy on the morning walk to school.

"Morning dork!" Kevin called to him, his weight against the blood red motorcycle parked in Eddward's driveway. "Want a ride?" He pat the leather seat for emphasis.

Eddward smiled wider than he had all year, "Kevin, what in the world?" He had never expected the jock to show up this early in the morning with hopes of the two of them arriving at school together. His heart soared.

"Just thought it would be nice to not force you to walk to school after keeping you awake all night," Kevin shot him a wink and the boy felt his knees go weak.

The shy boy blushed and walked over to the jock, he couldn't exactly explain why he felt as though his heart was attempting to beat the hell out of the rest of his organs every time Kevin made any sort of move or signal toward him. "I would love a ride, thank you!"

"Yo, Sockhead!"

Eddward turned his head suddenly to see Eddy and Ed approaching, Ed looking like he got about as much sleep as Eddward and Eddy wearing his trademark scowl. His heart sank a little as he saw his friends walking towards them, in all the excitement of seeing Kevin he had totally forgot about them.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Shovel-chin?" Eddy growled, his eyes finally adjusting to who it was parked in his friend's driveway. "I'm in a good mood to kick your ass so it would be best if you leave. Now!"

Eddward stood between his friend and Kevin, he knew how brazen Eddy could be in the morning. "Eddy, ple-"

"Oh really, Pipsqueak!?" Kevin taunted as he cut off Eddward's attempt to calm the situation. "I'd like to see you try and reach my ass! Go ahead, I'll let you get a ladder first!"

"You little shit, I'm gonna beat your face in to where your mom won't even recognize you!" Eddy screeched, rolling his sleeves up in an attempt to intimidate the jock.

"Want me to bend over for you?" Kevin shot back with that cocky smirk across his face.

"Enough!" Eddward shouted, his temper rising by the second. "If neither one of you can interact, I will walk myself to school. Good day gentlemen." He adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder, his nose in the air and turned to walk towards the school. Eddward's mood was far too great to be ruined by these infantile name calling battles, even though one of the two tossing names around was the one who had elevated his mood in the first place. It was all rather confusing to him.

Eddward heard the engine of the motorcycle roar out, the voices suddenly silenced by the machine's snarls. He turned to see Kevin by his side in an instant, the jock's hand offered out to him in a silent plea to jump on.

"Come with me if you want to live," Kevin almost lost his level of seriousness as the fake Austrian accent rolled off his tongue. Eddward giggled, his hand covering his mouth, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

What could he do? The man who had so easily walked into his life and stolen all hopes of a steady heart rate was holding his hand to Eddward. He felt like the princess who was looking to her knight in shining armor from atop his trusty steed and it was more than enough to convince him to take the knight's hand.

Eddward turned to his friends, a smile across his face as Kevin shoved his helmet over the boy's beanie, "I'll see you fellows at school!" It was hard to yell over the revving engine of the beast as Kevin raced down the road. He hoped his friends would forgive him but he didn't dwell on it too long, his arms around the one thing he never wanted to let go.

"Did you see that, Lumpy!?" Eddy shouted, his mouth open wide in shock at his friend's actions. "He just fucking abandoned us for that ass hat!"

"He didn't abandon us," Ed rolled his eyes, "he just got a ride. Kevin's not such a bad guy."

"Not such a bad guy!?" the shortest boy screeched, his face reddening in anger. "Who's fucking side are you on?! You're just as bad as Sockhead!" Eddy began to storm away from his friend, he couldn't believe how the other two parts of his trio were acting.

"Dude, lighten up!" Ed called, jogging to catch up with Eddy. "You have friends other than us, so do I! Double D is the only one of us who just kinda... hides from like, everything. I'm happy he's hanging out with Kevin... Nazz too! He's worried me the past few years..."

"Ugh, what, you love the guy now?!" Eddy stuck his tongue out in disgust at the thought.

"Of course I love him!" Ed exclaimed, his arms thrown into the air for emphasis. "And you should, too! Double D is like our brother, dude!"

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, man."

"God, you're a headache," Ed ran his hands through his hair, a limp mohawk hanging around his ears. Though the tallest of them was a gentle giant, he was known to have his patience tested by Eddy on a regular basis. That was quite a feat too, Sarah and Jimmy were quite the handful.

"Fine!" Eddy grumbled loudly, his eyes nearly rolling from his skull. "I will forgive him this time! But he owes me!"

Ed slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead in frustration, "It's a start."

* * *

Kevin pulled into the parking lot of the school, the time not yet 7:45 with class starting at 8, the two boys would have a moment to chat. Killing the engine, Kevin allowed Eddward to climb from the bike before forcing down the kick stand and throwing his leg over the seat in a single, smooth motion.

"Thank you for the ride, Kevin," Eddward beamed to the jock, the gap in his front teeth hidden once again behind his hand.

Kevin looked to Eddward, his eyebrow cocked in confusion, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Eddward looked to his sides and down at his purple Converse. "I don't see what you are questioning."

"Cover your mouth when you smile?" Kevin leaned against the seat of his bike, his eyes focused intently on the shy boy before him.

Eddward blushed gently, "Oh... well... I don't like people to see my teeth. There is... a gap..."

"Yeah, there's a gap in your front teeth. So?" Kevin shrugged. "I have a chipped front tooth from a game where some asshole got a little too butt hurt that we kicked his team's ass and he hit me in the jaw with his helmet after the game. It was pretty wicked but it hurt like a son of a bitch." Kevin smiled and Eddward could clearly see the chipped incisor, the top left front tooth, and wondered how he had never noticed before. "Don't see me hiding, do ya?"

"I suppose not," Eddward shuffled his feet gently, "I'm just worried about people making fun of me." His eyes lowered to the ground.

"Fuck everyone else," Kevin snorted. "Anyone fucks with you, I'll deck 'em."

Eddward's eyes lit up as he shot his gaze back to meet the jock's, "Really? I mean... I don't support violence but it is nice to know that you will stand up for me." He offered a smile to Kevin, this time his hand stayed by his side.

"Don't mention it," Kevin held his fist out to the shy boy, "Plus, I like your gap... It suits you."

Eddward bumped his fist against Kevin's, the first time he had ever performed such an odd show of friendship. He had seen other males show their affection to another through this action, enough to understand what the offer meant anyway.

"Does this mean we're friends?" Eddward found himself asking before he could stop his mouth.

Kevin laughed loudly at the question, a kind smile spread across his well cut jaw, "Yeah man, we're friends!"

Eddward smiled, swearing each time he did so was bigger than the last, "I just thought it was a little... odd to have a friendship cross over social cliques. Since you are a football player and rather popular, aren't you afraid of people thinking you are "uncool" by being friends with a... well, a nerd?"

"Uncool?" Kevin snickered at the choice of words. "Maybe if we were in the fifties, but now, no. I don't care if people think I'm cool or not. I like who I like and everyone else can go to Hell."

Eddward's heart fluttered in his chest, Kevin said he liked him! He quickly calmed himself, it wasn't like Kevin had proposed or anything. He shook the thoughts from his head and offered the jock a kind smile. "To Hell with them then."

The morning bell rang out through the school yard to signal the start of the day, both boys now walking to their first classes.

"So what are you doing after class?" Kevin let the question flow from his tongue like it had been running through his mind all night. He ventured a glance at Eddward, a small glint of hope behind his forest green eyes.

Eddward turned to the jock, "Homework I assume. After that, I'm not sure. I think Ed and Eddy wanted to see a movie or something... I need to text them to be sure."

"What movie?" Kevin asked without so much as a pause.

"The new horror movie," Eddward rolled his eyes, he was never really into the genre. "Evil Dead I think."

"Aw man! The original was so righteous!" Kevin exclaimed eliciting a giggle from Eddward. "I've been dying to see the remake! If you guys go, shoot me a text and I'll join you."

Eddward's heart nearly bounded from his chest. Kevin actually wanted to hang out with him, it wasn't just a random study session after all.

"I certainly will!" Eddward beamed, the heat from his cheeks threatening to fog his glasses. "See you after school then?"

"Damn skippy," Kevin returned, waving as he split from the shorter boy's side to take the hallway that led to his first class.

Eddward waved back and continued on the way to his locker located on another hall. His mood was higher than it had been in the entirety of his life thus far, his heart swelling to three sizes it's norm. Locating his locker, Eddward noticed that Nazz was applying some lipstick to her pouty lips, admiring herself in the reflection of the vanity mirror she had hung on the door.

Overcome with happiness, Eddward ran to the girl and threw his arms around her waist, lifting and twirling her as she giggled in his grasp. "Oh my dear girl, you are so wonderful I could kiss you!"

Nazz laughed as Eddward placed her back to the ground, a huge smile plastered on her face, "What did I do?!"

"I had the most wonderful evening!" Eddward swooned, dramatically throwing the back of his hand against his lead and leaning against his locker. "It was all because of you! I'm so happy, I would take your finals for you if you would ask me! Not really, but you understand."

"Wow!" Nazz snickered at the blushing boy before her. "I'm so happy to see you this excited but I'm still not sure what I did." Nazz's eyes widened at the sudden realization of what it might be that had her friend in a tizzy. "No! You're not saying..."

"Oh dearest Nazz," Eddward near whispered as he took Nazz's hands in his own, "I feel as though my heart has been struck by cupid's arrow."

"You totally have a crush on Kevin, oh my God!" Nazz giggled like a school girl, bouncing up and down in joy. "O-M-G I am like, so happy for you!"

"Shhh, I don't wish anyone to know yet," though still unsure about everything his heart was feeling at the moment, it never took the smile from his face. "I'm not even sure he would ever feel the same for me."

Nazz held her friend's hands tighter, "Why don't you ask him? I mean, it's probably a little soon but it couldn't hurt, right? I've never seen him with a girlfriend before..."

"Oh I couldn't possibly!" Eddward gasped, pulling his hand to cover his mouth. "It's all too much for right now! Maybe I shall let this blossom as a friendship and nothing more... Maybe, in time... Oh I don't know!"

Eddward felt his heart falling lower and lower into his abdomen, he hadn't thought any of this through. Not once did the boy stop to consider that perhaps this would never go any further than a friendship. He never once considered that Kevin was straight. He internally struck himself for being so stupid.

"Double D," Nazz soothed, her soft hands running through the strands of hair that remained uncovered by his hat, "If it is meant to be, it is meant to be. And no matter what, you got me!"

"I cannot thank you enough, Nazz," Eddward smiled nervously, his arms held out to the blonde girl for a supportive hug.

"It's the least I can do, Double D," she whispered as she hugged the confused boy back. "I'm still rooting for you."

Eddward smiled, this time for real, at the realization that he had people standing behind him and ready to support him in everything he did. Even if it was only one, it was one more than he felt he had before. It made him happier than he would be able to express.

As the morning announcements buzzed over the intercom system to warn of the remaining five minutes the students had to race to class, Eddward quickly grabbed the book he would need for first period and bolted to the classroom. Walking through the door, he was still a little early, seats still empty and students a little rowdy at the excitement of seeing their friends they had seen just the day before.

Eddward took his seat near the middle of the room and pulled the needed book from his bag, placing it neatly on his desk with his favorite pen and a notebook of college-ruled paper. The teacher walked into the room the moment the bell rang and quickly signaled his students to take their seats. Rolling right into lecture, Eddward beamed as he quickly, still very neatly, took note of everything the teacher wrote upon the dry erase board or mentioned to the class as he spoke.

Eddward was not terribly interested in American History, but he needed the class to graduate with his dual seal so he did what he needed to do to pass. He tried to make the best of it but it just never grabbed him like science did.

Fifteen minutes into the rather unexciting lecture, Eddward pulled the cellphone from his pocket and looked through a few of his calendar reminders. There were a few days marked off as his midterms and the day of his birthday, not much else.

Sighing, Eddward shot a text to Ed in query of the afternoon venture to the movies.

_Were you decided on seeing Evil Dead tonight?_

He placed the phone on his book, the soft paper pages not offering a loud reverberation as the phone vibrated in response. Eddward wasn't surprised, Ed was rather skilled with electronics and the fastest texter Eddward had ever seen.

_YUP! You comin?_

Eddward chuckled silently to himself at the eagerness of the oldest of his friends to see the film.

_I wouldn't miss it for the world! But, I do have an iquiry._

The reply was nearly instant.

_Wassup_

Cringing at the text lingo he had never been able to grasp, Eddward pushed through it to ask his question. He felt it would just be rude to show up with another person in tow without the others knowing.

_Would you mind too terribly much if Kevin were to join us? I told him we had planned on seeing it for a while now and he expressed interest in the film. Feel free to say no, there is no pressure! :)_

Looking to the board once more, Eddward took his pen in his hands and jotted down a few of the notes that had been added since his mind had begun to wander. His phone vibrated with Ed's answer as the last word was elegantly spelled out.

_Sounds awesome! Im so excited dude!_

Eddward silently threw a party in his head.

_I promise he's not at all like he was in our younger days! He will be on his best behavior for sure!_

Before Eddward could lay his phone back on his desk, it vibrated with a new message. Eddward looked at the sender, it was a number he didn't have saved but somehow still familiar. He opened it and smiled, the number was familiar alright.

_Looks like im goin to the movies!_

The phone again buzzed the moment he had read the Kevin's message, this time from Ed.

_Dude im more worried bout eddy than kev oh and kevs totally in my class. He sat next to me and were totally kickin it. I like him!_

Eddward wanted to dance on his desk. It took every bit of self control he had in him to keep from throwing his chair and running through the door to streak in the hallway at the joy rising in him. His phone vibrated, pulling him from his rather odd thoughts.

The first thing Eddward's eyes came in contact with was a picture of Ed and Kevin squeezing together, their faces contorted in goofy expressions in the hopes of cracking the studious boy up. Eddward smiled wide, covering his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh that certainly wanted to be heard. He saved the picture to his phone's memory and scrolled down to see the rest of the message. It was from Ed's number.

_Can we trade eddy for kev?_

Eddward bit his finger to keep himself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

_That's a little extreme... Let's see how tonight goes before we make any rash decisions regarding trades!_

Eddward looked to the board, several other notes written out as the teacher continued to drone on and on. As the boy's cellphone vibrated again, Eddward decided against writing them out and looked to the message. It was from Kevin's number.

_Send me a pic of you! A new one... like take it now and send it to me! I need it for when you text me and junk._

Eddward blinked several times at the message, was Kevin really asking for his picture? Another message appeared beneath it.

_And dont try to get out of it. Im waiting!_

He had never really considered himself the photogenic type, a few pictures of himself with Ed and Eddy were hung around his room but not much more than that. Nervously turning the camera on himself, Eddward placed his head on his desk, his chin resting on his arm. Chewing on his bottom lip, he quickly snapped the picture.

Looking at it once, it seemed appropriate for what Kevin had requested and he sent it off before he could critique it harder. It took a few seconds for the snapshot to send and in those few seconds all Eddward wanted to do was delete it and say that his phone didn't have a camera. He gulped loudly as he saw the message had already sent, a new message following it not too long after.

_Perfect! :) Incoming!_

Eddward tilted his head as he read the last message. Incoming? His questions were answered as another message followed close behind.

Opening it, Eddward saw it was a picture of just Kevin this time. Kevin had one hand up to his collar bone, his fingers flashing the devil horns typical of a rock concert. His face had that same cocky smile that made Eddward feel weak in the knees. Beneath the picture was a simple message:

_Ed took it so you could have one of me. So you dont forget my face :)_

Eddward quickly saved the picture to his phone's photo album, running his finger over the picture once or twice before writing out a reply.

_You take a much better picture than I! But I must say farewell for now, my notes are calling my name! I do hope you and Ed are learning something! :) _

Attempting to return to his note taking, the phone buzzed one last time. Eddward rolled his eyes with a smile and opened the message. It contained another picture of Ed and Kevin, this time with puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. Kevin held his hat in his right hand, his other holding the camera, just beneath his chin. Beneath it, the message that would assure Eddward's elevated mood for the rest of the day called out to him.

_I cant wait till the movie :)_

Saving the picture to his phone like all the others, Eddward went back to his notes with a rather goofy smile on his face. A thought crossed his mind as he was putting the phone into his pocket, it would probably be wise to save the number as Kevin's.

He opened one of the messages and selected the option to enter the number as a new contact. Getting to the blank where one types in a name, Eddward typed out the five little letters that for the past twelve hours had thrown his life for a loop.

_Kevin 3_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter took so long guys! I've been in and out of the hospital and with my classes starting back up, it's been kinda hectic!

I just wanna continue to thank you for all your follows, all your comments, all your faves... everything! It really does keep this story going!

I will try to update this story more often and get the ball rolling! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

"Dammit! You had to bring the kid, eh Monobrow!?" Eddy shouted to the tallest of them, his younger sister, Sarah, by his side. "I thought it was just gonna be us guys but noooooooooo, we gotta baby-sit!"

"I'm not a kid!" the auburn haired girl shouted back. "I'm freakin' thirteen already!"

Eddward laughed at the group as they approached, he had been waiting on them in the lobby of the theater for a little over a half hour. He had a thing about being early. "My my, it's about time the rest of you decided to show!"

"Hey Double D!" Sarah and Ed shouted at the same time, the genetics strong within them.

Eddward waved slightly, Sarah running to him for a tight hug. Only in the past few years had the young girl mellowed out and since Eddward had enjoyed her company, for the most part. Even her other half, Jimmy, had slowly become part of the group and hung out with the trio more often. Eddward found it to be the more the merrier. Eddy wasn't so sure.

"Are we even gonna be able to get in the movie with her!?" Eddy continued to whine. "I want to go see Evil Dead not some shitty My Little Donkey or whatever..."

"It's My Little Pony, Eddy," Ed corrected as he opened the glass entrance doors for everyone else to enter before him, "but yeah, she can get in with us as long as I'm here."

"Yeah Eddy!" Sarah mocked. "I can go to any movie I want as long as my big brother is with me! So there, Shorty!"

Eddy made a lunge for the girl only to be weakly held back by Eddward, "I'm gonna kill her, Lumpy! If you don't wanna explain to Mommy and Daddy why their little "angel" isn't coming home, keep a leash on her!"

Ed rolled his eyes before taking the wallet from his back pocket to hand his younger sibling a twenty, "Get some popcorn and a Code Red... and whatever else you want."

"Sure thing!" Sarah chimed, skipping to the snack counter with the bill clutched to her chest.

Eddward released his hold on his shortest friend, "You should be more welcoming to those important to your friends."

"Speaking of which," Ed snapped his fingers as he remembered the rest of the party that was to join them, "Where's Kevin?"

"Kevin's gonna be here too!?" Eddy moaned. "Are you fucking serious!?"

"Language Eddy!" Eddward scolded, lowering his black beanie to cover his ears.

"There ain't no one here but us, Sockhead!" Eddy went on, his face turning red with annoyance. "I can't believe you invited that jock strap! He's a dick!"

"Maybe you should take some time to get to know him," Eddward piped up, his face reddening just a touch with blush, "He's not so bad."

Eddy rolled his eyes and stormed to the ticket booth to buy his ticket, his hands buried in his pockets. Eddward smiled as he turned to Ed, the taller one connecting his forehead with the palm of his hand. It brought a small laugh from the shy boy followed by a sigh from Ed.

"If we keep hanging out with Eddy," Ed chuckled, "I swear I'm gonna give myself a concussion one of these days."

Eddward covered his mouth with his hand as a laugh tore through him, he had always loved the gentle giant's sense of humor. Ed pat Eddward on the shoulder as he went to join his sister at the snack counter to help her with the massive popcorn she had purchased.

"I told you not to do that," a deep voice called from the door, signaling the butterflies to attack Eddward's stomach.

Looking to the door, Eddward took in the full form of the red head, his black leather jacket atop a bright orange basketball jersey. The masculinity of it all took the young man's breath away.

"Kevin! I was worried you had forgotten!" Eddward exclaimed, resisting all urge to run to the boy and throw his arms around him.

"Forget? Nah!" Kevin walked over to Eddward, shooting a wink in his direction before fishing for his wallet in his back pocket. "Nazz and Lee shouldn't be too far behind me either. They got distracted by some shoes or some shit... I don't know."

"Nazz and Lee?" Eddward questioned, an eyebrow raised. "You brought others?"

"Yeah, they wanted to see it too," Kevin shook his head, his credit card finally pulled from his billfold, "and I couldn't talk 'em out of it. Want anything to drink? Snack? It's on me... ya know, for inviting me and all."

Eddward felt his heart sink a little at the thought of Kevin inviting two others, and females at that. So, after working himself into a near tizzy, Eddward would have to let his crush for Kevin be just that, a crush.

"Um, a Cherry Coke would be lovely I suppose," Eddward attempted a fake grin, he had never been very good at lying.

Kevin tilted his head, "You sure that's it?" The jock wasn't really sure how to word what he really wanted to say, he never had been good with words after all. "There's nothing I can't handle!"

"Oh my God, Kev!" Ed cheered, rushing to the jock and lifting him into the air with no effort, popcorn clutched in the opposite arm. "I was so scared we would just be stuck with Eddy!"

Kevin laughed loudly as the taller male twirled him in the air, Eddward laughing gently beneath his hand, "Good to see you too, Big Guy!"

Ed put the jock down and held his fist out for the brotherly greeting, "Happy you could make it, dude."

Kevin dusted himself, bumping Ed's fist with his own, "Me too, you got no idea."

Ed punched Kevin in the shoulder with a teasing smile on his face. They laughed together at a shared joke that went unheard to the rest of the world, Eddward staring at them with confused eyes.

"Are you girls gonna make out," Sarah called from Eddward's side, his small frame jumping at the sound of her voice, "Or are we gonna go see people get their shit ripped out!?"

"Sarah!" Eddward exclaimed. "You're far too young to use that kind of language!"

"It's okay, Double D," Sarah smiled sweetly to the boy who was only barely taller than her, "Brother never tells Mom and Dad, he says as long as I stay out of serious trouble then he doesn't care."

"Yeah, keep that in mind," Ed warned, "Almost had to whoop some kid's ass after he didn't understand 'no' meant 'fuck off'."

"And this is why we're friends, dude," Kevin chuckled, stealing a handful of popcorn.

The door swung open as the remaining members of the group walked into the lobby, their laughter boisterous and joyful. Eddy and Nazz walked rather close together as they entered, a tall red-head not far behind them. Her hair was curly and hung around her eyes in thick loops, her stature tall and slightly muscular. Eddward swore he knew her from somewhere but... In one strong instance, it hit him.

"Lee Kanker!?" Eddward exclaimed as he took a few steps back. He remembered this girl well, her and her two younger sisters. They had left Eddward with a few more mental scars than he cared to admit.

"Whoa, is that Double D?" Lee asked, flipping her hair back from her eyes. "Been a minute, right?"

Eddward didn't know what to say, he had never been one to hide his great fear of the girls. It was only when Kevin nudged him, a smile across his face, did Eddward remember the English language. "Yes! So sorry for the... the umm... Lee Kanker?"

Lee chuckled in the same husky voice she had always had, "Is it that surprising?" She looked to Kevin who rolled his eyes.

"Lee's on the football team with me," Kevin explained to Eddward. "She's really damn good, tackles like no one else!"

Eddward laughed nervously, looking to Ed for answers who only shrugged. Eddy seemed to be rather comfortable with the girl despite being chased by her relentlessly in the past. Eddward supposed the shorter male had just grown into the idea of being chased by the ladies. Ed, on the other hand, couldn't care less about girls. He just wanted his comic books and bad movies.

Eddward... he was a wreck.

"Relax, Double D," Lee snickered as she slapped the slender boy on the back, "I'm harmless! May and Marie ain't around to rile me up no more so it's all good!"

"Oh," Eddward shuddered at the deplorable English Lee continued to use, "I do suppose I can let the past go then. If you do not mind me asking, what became of your sisters?"

"May had a kid, went to live with her dad," Lee explained, "and Marie stabbed a kid with a pencil. Juvie. Lucked out dodging that bullet, eh Double D?"

Eddward's eyes grew the size of saucers, Lee stepping around him to find a seat in the theater with Nazz and Eddy already ahead of her. Marie had been the one clawing at his heels all through middle school and, not that he ever would have given in to her advances, it relaxed him a decent amount to know she was out of the picture for a while.

* * *

As snacks were purchased and a group of seats were selected, the group picked their respective seats and made themselves comfortable for the film. Lee sat on the far left, Ed to her right followed by Sarah with Eddy to her side with Nazz, Eddward and Kevin at the end. Eddward was quite enthralled at the seating choices, Nazz and Kevin on either side of him pretty much ensured comfort.

"Hell yeah!" Ed exclaimed as he threw a fist full of popcorn at the screen. "Only ones in the joint!"

The group shared a collective laugh at the young man's antics, Sarah rolling her eyes a little.

"You probably chased everyone else away with your pits!" Eddy shouted back, a Twizler thrown at his friend's head. "They thought there were actual zombies!"

Another laugh from the group as the previews began to roll. Eddward settled himself in to see his personal favorite part of the movie, a smile plastered on his face as he popped a kernel of buttered popcorn in his mouth. Kevin had been kind enough to buy a large enough bucket for himself, Eddward and Nazz to share and since Eddward had opted to sit in the middle, the warm bucket rested in his lap.

A preview for The Lone Ranger played across the screen and had Eddward's eyes glued to it. He had always loved Johnny Depp as an actor and had never really looked down on the man's appearance either. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kevin nudged his arm gently.

"Man, I wanna see that so bad!" Kevin loudly whispered in Eddward's ear, his blue Converse coming to rest on the back of the seat in front of him.

"It seems to be quite the picture," Eddward remarked, his index finger sliding his glasses a little further up his nose. "I would enjoy seeing it myself."

"Let's go then," Kevin smiled to him, "opening night. I think it will rock!"

"I shall alert the others to our plans!" Eddward excitedly beamed before attempting to turn to the rest of the group. In mid turn, Kevin reached out to pull the slender boy to face the screen again. Eddward looked to Kevin in confusion, a questioning glare in the red head's direction.

"I meant just... you know," Kevin stammered, "Like, just you and me."

Eddward felt his heart soar all over again. Kevin wanted to go to a movie with him and only him! Dear Lord, this boy was confusing!

"I see," Eddward mused, another smile showing the gap in his teeth. "It's a date then!"

Kevin blushed at Eddward's word and the red head ould not have been any happier that the darkness of the theater masked the heat building in his cheeks. "Cool."

Facing the screen once more, Eddward could feel his heart pounding behind his sternum, the muscle fighing to be free and run around in excitement as one would see in a cartoon. He had to keep his calm though, he couldn't blow it by being a moron now.

Several more previews played through and Eddward was barely able to pay any attention to them. It was only when the movie started did he finally clear his mind of Kevin to focus on the movie. Though Eddward wasn't exactly a horror fan, he loved classic movies of any genre always enjoyed watching the special effects on the gore. It was a guilty pleasure of his.

Relaxing in his seat a slight bit, the movie immediately began to pull him in. It didn't follow the original as well as he could hope but the blood seemed to be done rather well. Nazz did not seem to be a tremendous fan, her arms wrapped around Eddward's in an attempt to cling to anything for safety. Funny, he had never taken her for one to hide during a horror movie.

Lee and Ed were debating the entire movie of the original against the remake, Lee on the side of the remake. Eddward thought it added an extra level to the movie, like a commentary that only his group would be allowed to hear. It actually made it more enjoyable in his mind.

"Yeah, I mean, the arm thing is cool," Ed argued, "but it just ain't the original! It ain't funny!"

"I don't go to a fucking horror movie to laugh!" Lee shot back, her arm gesturing to the large screen. "I want to see a scary movie, I wanna be fucking scared! This shit is scary!"

"You don't know scary 'cept your sisters!" Ed shouted with his arms flailing in the air. "It's not scary either! A Serbian Film, that's fucked up! Fuck, even The Grudge was scarier than this crap!"

Lee punched Ed in the arm, "You don't know what you're talkin' about! This is exactly what movies need! More blood and gore!"

Ed rubbed his arm, a look of agitation on his face as he glared at the curly haired girl, "You don't know anything about good movies!"

Eddward couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, his hand covering his mouth as he did so. Kevin, without so much as a word, took a hold on Eddward's wrist and lowered it from his smile. Looking to the red head, he was only offered a wink as a reply.

It was good enough, the only thing Eddward needed to get the message.

Something jumped out on screen and Eddward, as he was barely paying attention at the moment, jumped in his seat, popcorn flying everywhere. The rest of the group broke out in raucous laughter at the misfortune of the boy, Eddward's face turning red with embarrassment. He reached up to grab his beanie, pulling it over the top of his ears just above his eyes. He hated being laughed at for anything non-intentional.

"It's not that funny guys!" Nazz interjected, wrapping her arm around Eddward's shoulders. "It's okay Double D, it scared the crap outta me too!"

Eddward smiled awkwardly before releasing the hem of his hat, still blushing as he straightened his glasses from their askew positioning on his nose. "I'm a little too jumpy I suppose... I apologize."

Nazz held her finger over Eddward's lips, an act he would usually frown upon and shy away from but seeing as it was Nazz, he took the sentiment for what it was. "You don't need to apologize."

Nodding, the now blushing boy returned his eyes to the screen, the slightly more empty popcorn bucket clutched against his chest. As he leaned his head back against his seat, Eddward realized there seemed to be a little more cushion than there was before. Looking to see the cause, he caught sight of the orange hoodie covered arm draping across the back of his chair.

Kevin had tossed his leather jacket behind him at some point and put his arm across the back of Eddward's seat. The idea of such an adorable act nearly gave the shy boy a nose bleed. He couldn't believe that Kevin was here, in a theater, sitting beside him, with his arm wrapped almost around him.

"You okay, dude?" Kevin asked, pulling Eddward out of his daze. "My arm bothering you?"

"No!" Eddward shouted, a little too loud than he intended, "Please, be comfortable. I did not mean to disturb you!"

Kevin chuckled softly, "Sure thing."

Kevin's eyes returned to the screen for the big finale of the movie, his own heart singing a little more with every word he shared with the boy.

Eddward focused on the ending of the movie, shoveling popcorn into his mouth to keep himself calm and to hush him from saying anything stupid. He couldn't help it, social interaction was not his strong point.

As the movie began to roll the credits, Ed threw the remainder of his popcorn into the air and made the rest of the group hurry to move from their seats to enable his own storming from the theater. "That sucked!" His shouting could be heard from the lobby as the rest made their way to the exit.

"I rather liked it," Eddward admitted as he discarded the empty popcorn bucket.

"Eh, the blood was alright," Eddy shrugged, pushing Sarah ahead of him so he could walk with Nazz, "but everything else was kinda stupid."

"You're kinda stupid!" Sarah shouted, pushing Eddy back and into Nazz slightly. The shoving fight continued until the group was all crowded outside the theater, hoping to speak of further plans for the evening.

"So, where's everyone off to?" Kevin questioned, mostly looking to Eddward.

"Lee and I are gonna head home," Nazz spoke first. "She's gonna help me pick out my dress for homecoming."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, and she's gonna try to talk me into wearing one."

They both waved to the group, calling good-byes as they began their walk to Lee's car parked a few block away.

"Ed, Double D," Eddy called. "Wanna hit the mall? I got a hankerin' for a jawbreaker."

"I don't want a jawbreaker," Sarah huffed, "I wanna see what Jimmy's doing." She tugged on her brother's sleeve for emphasis. "Can you drop me off, big brother?"

"Sure kiddo," Ed agreed, looking to Eddy when he whined. "Sorry dude, gotta get her back. You and Double D can ride with me and we can just hang out at my place or whatever."

"Yeah yeah," Eddy snarled, falling in behind Ed, making their way to his car. "Let's go Sockhead."

Kevin grabbed Eddward by the wrist, "I'll take him home guys, I need some help with my homework anyway."

Eddward blushed, turning to Kevin with bright eyes.

"Jesus!" Eddy shouted to the sky as he slammed the door to Ed's car, not a word spared to his friend.

"Don't worry about him Double D!" Ed called out with a roll of his eyes. "I'll get him home and change his diaper! Just text me when you get a chance!" Ed waved over his head as he always did, a sincere smile across his face as he slid into the driver's side of the car.

Eddward could hear Eddy complaining over the old engine as the Taurus made it's way from the parking lot and into the rest of traffic.

"He's really going to be mad at me later," Eddward softly sighed to the ground. "He never likes it when Ed or I have things to do. I think he gets bored quite easily... I couldn't say for sure."

"He'll get over it," Kevin laughed as Eddward took his place by the jock's side for their walk to his motorcycle. "Plus, he's always been pissy."

Eddward laughed at Kevin's comment, his hand covering his mouth once more.

"Seriously," Kevin hissed, "why do you do that?"

Eddward pulled his hand down as quickly as he could manage, it was just a strange habit he had. "I don't like people to see my smile."

"Why?" Kevin asked, his eyes showing true concern.

Eddward shrugged, a lie. He knew why he didn't like people to see his smile. He knew that it was because he felt inferior, he knew that it was because he felt as though he didn't deserve to smile. He knew he covered his mouth because he felt it was ugly.

"You should quit covering it," Kevin said, spotting his bike in the parking lot. "You got a lot to be happy about. No reason to hide it."

Eddward smiled sweetly to the jock, "I suppose you're right." The truth was, Eddward didn't want to show his smile, ever.

Kevin smiled to him, his own chipped tooth shining to the shy boy as if attempting to pull a visible smile from him. Eddward couldn't help it, Kevin had him hypnotized.

Straddling the red bike, Kevin held his hand to the slender boy to help him get a comfortable seat on the bike before tossing his helmet over his shoulder. Eddward quickly placed it on his head and snapped the little clasp beneath his chin, a thumbs up offered to the jock to signal to roar the engine to life.

Kevin removed his red hat and headed it to Eddward, "Hold this for me, will ya?"

Eddward could barely hear over the motor but he knew his job, nodding his head before placing the hat between his stomach and Kevin's back. Eddward snaked his arms around Kevin's waist, getting a comfortable grip before the bike made it's way to the main road.

With each breath, Eddward could smell gasoline and motor oil, the faintest hint of Kevin's own scent blending in with the ruggedness of the bike. It was enough to drive him wild, his grip tightening ever so slightly. A smile made it's way across his blushing face, he couldn't help but love every second he spent on this deathtrap.

A large part of him wanted to just keep going...


	7. Chapter 7

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!

Disclaimer: I do not approve of any kind of abuse towards minors, sexual or otherwise. Please understand that this is for the romance part of the story line! 3

Anyway, I cannot thank my readers enough! It means so much to me that so many of you enjoy this and have left reviews and even messaged me on tumblr to tell me so!

Enjoy this chapter and all those to come!

* * *

Saying good night to Kevin was one of the hardest things Eddward had ever had to do in his teenage life. Shutting the front door to his home, he laughed silently to himself for a moment at his own foolishness but he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. The sight he encountered in the kitchen did a good job at killing the poor metaphorical insects though.

Eddward's mother was a skinny Latino woman of about forty with long, straight black hair pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head and green eyes matching her son's. The glasses on her face were pulled down slightly, her lips pursed together as she sorted through the fridge.

"Eddward, darling!" his mother shouted in glee, her hand patting the boy on the head as if he were a house pet. "How was school today cariño? Good, I do expect?" Eddward always wondered if his parents ever truly cared about how his school day was or if they only cared about how well behaved and over achieving he was in his classes.

"It was as well as could be hoped, Mama," Eddward choked out. He had expected his parents to be away a little longer, after all, the note had said they would be gone for a few days. "How is Abuela?"

His mother waved a hand in his face, "Old. She will be fine. She's a little too crazy for her own good, that's why your auntie will be staying with her." It appeared almost as if she chuckled at the last of her statement.

"Oh," was all Eddward could muster. He had always liked his grandmother, she never put pressure on him to be perfect like his parents did. "I hope you and Father had an excellent trip regardless." He put on a smile for his ever doting mother.

"It was pleasant," was all his mother said on the subject before pulling a still full tupperware container from the fridge. She looked to her son with accusing eyes, "I made this special for you and you didn't touch it! La comida no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

"Mama, it has beef in it," Eddward sighed, "and I am a vegetarian. I don't eat anything that has or had a mother." He had never really been a huge fan of meat to begin with. Even as a child, he was able to put it together that animals had to die for his food, that never really settled with him too well.

"You and this phase," his mother rolled her eyes in frustration at her son's diet. "It's more than likely why you are so skinny! You need real food!"

"I get plenty of real food, Mama," the boy stated, a slight whine to his voice.

His mother snorted, "Dudo que." With a huff, she continued to go through the fridge in hopes of finding something she could turn into dinner, "Estas fases me están volviendo loco, Eddward ..."

"It's not a phase mother!" Eddward stomped his foot rather childishly as he turned to storm away to his room, his mother huffing angrily behind him. He knew he would be in trouble for his actions later, Eddward couldn't care less. He hated being talked down to.

Walking to his room, Eddward hoped he could avoid his father at all costs. Quick to look around before marching to his bedroom door, his father was no where to be seen. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered about joining some sports team or what have you.

"SON!"

Too late...

Eddward had barely set foot on the second floor of his home before his father called to him from his parents shared room. He knew he was either in trouble for how he had acted with his mother or this was another "time for you to be a man" discussions. Throwing his bag into his room quickly, Eddward made his way to his parent's room for whatever it was his father would want.

The man was a hair shorter than his wife, balding only slightly with the black hair that remained greying at the edges. His eyes were a brown so dark they almost appeared black as they hid behind the incredibly thick frames of his glasses. He had a mustache you would expect of a 70's adult film star but it fit his round face rather well. He was busying himself with some random toiletries in his suitcase, laying them out on the bed to be organized back into their places in the bathroom.

"Who was that young man?" his father questioned him, a greeting completely forgotten, pointing out the window that overlooked the cul-de-sac for emphasis. "Certainly was not Ed or Eddy. Have you made a new friend?"

"That is Kevin, Father," Eddward pointed out, not really knowing where his dad was going with this conversation. "He offered to bring me home from the theater after school. Ed, Eddy and myself along with some other acquaintances from school saw Evil Dead together."

His father narrowed his eyes, "That boy drives a motorcycle and he doesn't seem to be very safe about it. I didn't see him wearing a helmet." He completely ignored his son's attempt to change the subject.

"That's because when I ride with him, he makes me wear it," Eddward explained, hoping his father would see it as generous as he did. "And he's a wonderful driver! I've been with him several times and not once have we had any trouble."

"This isn't the first time?!" his father exclaimed as he jumped to his son's side, several combs falling to the floor. "What in the world do you do while your mother and I are away? Do I have to lock my liquor cabinet for fear that my only son will betray me so!?"

"Father, will you calm yourself?" Eddward was growing exhausted with every passing word. "He's harmless. As a matter of fact, he is coming over tonight to receive help with some of his studies. You can meet him in an hour. I do believe that you and mother will truly enjoy his company after you get to know him."

His father removed the glasses from his face, breathing on them and wiping them down with his shirt before returning them to his face. "Okay then, we will meet this boy and I do hope he makes a decent first impression... I'm still not crazy about that bike of his."

"Fair enough," Eddward coughed, turning to retreat into his room. "I will be in my room until Kevin arrives. It is good to see you and Mother home safely."

Finally shutting the door to his room behind him, Eddward jumped onto his bed face first with an exasperated sigh. He thought back on the words he had shared with his father and thought it best to warn Kevin of his parents' rigid standards. He pulled his phone from his pocket before writing out a message to the red head.

_Hello Kevin! I do hate to trouble you so but my parents have come home early and they wish to meet you. Would you mind tidying yourself up a bit before you arrive? I hate to be any trouble!_

Eddward pushed himself up from his comfortable bed, reaching for the spray bottle he kept by his desk to keep his precious cactus fed. Tossing the phone to into the sheets to await Kevin's reply, Eddward began to lovingly spritz the plant adoringly named Jim.

"How have you been today?" Eddward cooed to his pointy friend. "It seems you have grown since the last time we spoke! I'm so proud of you, Pequeño!" Humming a fun little tune, the boy continued to give his little friend all the love he could without actually touching it. He had learned all to well that those spines were both painful and difficult to remove.

Buzzing from the bed ended Eddward's conversation with his cactus, the bottle returned to it's place by the desk. He grabbed his phone, a new message flashing on the screen, Kevin's name at the top.

_Dude uptight much? Yeah ill change..._

Eddward couldn't tell what tone the message was supposed to be read in. Was Kevin irritated? Eddward began to chew on his bottom lip in anxiety, a coppery pang of blood stinging his tongue as he chewed a little harder than intended.

A new message buzzed, this time a picture came with it.

_What about this?_

Eddward opened the picture that had been sent, Kevin's face cut off slightly in an overhead selfie shot. Kevin was wearing a baby blue button up shirt, unbuttoned with a white tank top beneath and a pair of khaki pants.

All words were stolen from the boy's mouth, he couldn't even begin to explain how perfect that outfit was. It took him a moment before he typed out his next message.

_That is perfect Kevin! They will love you, no doubts about it! I will see you soon?_

While waiting for the next reply, Eddward saved the picture to his phone before staring at it with hunger behind his green eyes. He could see all of the red head in one shot except for a few inches above his eyes due to poor photography but still, the photo made him smile. Without realizing it, Eddward had allowed his free hand to roam over stomach, his hands ghosting down to slowly to his legs.

Another message caused the boy to jump, pulled out of his subconscious thoughts by Kevin's reply.

_Im on my way now double dork!_

Eddward smiled at the nickname, never finding it offensive for a moment. He was a dork and he knew it so there was really no point in hiding. Returning to his viewing of the picture, he quickly lost himself in the amount of perfection that simply oozed off of Kevin's body. He could see the slightest hint of muscle behind the layer of clothing the young man had chosen, his stomach hinting at a figure that Eddward could do his laundry on.

"Dios mio, por qué me tienta eso?" his voice was barely a whisper, a silent question to the picture of the boy as if it would answer him. Everything in him screamed out, begging to just have one moment alone... just one moment to touch that perfect body in every way he could ever hope...

The doorbell rang through the house, the boy jumping to his feet as his heart did flips in his chest, sprinting down the stairs at a speed he never believed was possible. Luckily, Eddward made it to the door before his mother did, throwing it open to greet his guest.

"Good to see you again, Kevin!" Eddward announced, grabbing the young man's arm and jerking him inside. "Let us begin! We should retire to my room to ensure the best quality of study without too many interruptions!" His mouth was running a mile a minute, he hoped he could just get Kevin out of the war zone and all to himself.

Kevin laughed as he was pulled on his feet to the steps, "Dude, I changed so I could meet the folks! Can I at least say hello?" He pulled Eddward's small frame to a halt with very little effort, straightening his red baseball cap on his head to it's proper reverse position.

"I suppose," Eddward sighed. "How did you get here so fast, Kevin? I did not expect your for another hour or so."

"I live, like, right across the street, dude," Kevin snorted another laugh. "What's wrong with you today man? You seem a little... off..."

Eddward could not stop the blush that spread across his face. He wanted so much just to tell the boy standing in front of him that he couldn't get him out of his head... but it had only been two days. In his own mind, Eddward laughed at the silly little crush and how fast it had developed. It was both exciting and depressing at the same time.

"Oh my!" the shrill voice of Eddward's mother screeched in his ears, his skin prickling at the sound. "And who is this young man? I do not believe we have met! I am Eddward's mother, Mrs. Vincent. And you are..."

"Kevin, ma'am," Kevin said, his hat quickly removed from his head out of respect and shoved into his back pocket, "Kevin Barr."

"Oh, you're Cynthia's boy?" Mrs. Vincent asked, a look of feigned sadness coming across her face. "I was so sorry to hear about your mother, she was a very kind woman and one heck of a nurse. How is your father doing? Better?"

Kevin smiled sweetly as one was meant to when talking about a loved one passed on, "He's doing fine, fine as he can be. He's been seeing this real nice lady lately and I'm just hoping he can keep it up. It was real hard on him when Mom was finally hospitalized the last time."

"Good for him," Mrs. Vincent smiled. "I just hope all is well with you and your family. Well, I won't keep you boys! Eddward, dinner is at seven o'clock sharp. Will your friend be joining us?"

Eddward looked to Kevin who shrugged. "I suppose he will be, Mother."

Kevin glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room, it's hands pointing to 6:30 pm. He quickly turned back to Mrs. Vincent, "I would love to help with the table if you like, ma'am. It's the least I can do for forcing you to set another place."

"That's so sweet of you!" the woman's voice was so sickly sweet it almost made Eddward gag. He hated it when his mother acted so fake. "Come! Let's have a chat in the kitchen!"

Mrs. Vincent happily scurried into her perfectly organized kitchen with shimmering cookware hanging from hooks, some kind of enchiladas half prepared on the stove. Kevin winked to Eddward before following the woman, a heat stirring in the shy boy before he followed suit. His mother continued her interrogation, a smile on her face as she sprinkled a few layers of cheese on the top of her creation before popping it into the oven.

Kevin happily answered her questions, setting the table as he had offered. Not a single word seemed to bother him as the questions went on and on, some more personal than others. Never once did the red head falter. Eddward had to admire that quality in the boy, he couldn't even fathom speaking to someone like this.

"So," Mrs. Vincent began, "when did you meet my hijo?" She pinched her son's cheek much to Eddward's disapproval, his hands swatting her away.

"Mother! Can you just.. not!?" Eddward shouted in frustration, his hat pulled down over his face again.

Kevin chuckled softly, "We've known each other for a while, just never really hung out." He shrugged again, "Eddy and I never saw eye to eye."

"Oh, I don't like that Eddy," Mrs. Vincet wrinkled her nose at the name. "He's so vulgar and filthy, ugh! He's a bad influence on Eddward but does he listen to me? No! His own mother! Dios mio, it's like it all goes in one ear and out the other! But, I suppose he has never let that boy come between him and his studies..."

Eddward couldn't stand this much longer, the embarrassment was killing him. To make it worse, his father strolled in the kitchen, a stern look across his face. All he could do was bury his face in his arms, his head falling against the table.

"You must be Kevin," Mr. Vincent not so much asked, but stated. "Good to meet you boy." Mr. Vincent held his hand for Kevin to shake, which he did so with a smile. "Eddward's told me a little about you."

"Has he?" Kevin made a flattered voice, mostly mocking the boy sitting next to him. "I hope it's all good things, sir."

Mr. Vincent smiled at Kevin, "Good handshake you've got. You work with your hands a lot, son?"

Kevin nodded, "Yes sir. I do all the repair and upkeep on my bike myself. Not to mention, football and baseball... they keep me pretty strong." He chuckled a little with a playful flex of his muscles.

"You play football?" Mr. Vincent suddenly perked up, his hand placed on his seated wife's shoulder. "What position do you play?"

"Quarterback," Kevin beamed, obviously very proud of his rank. "Number nineteen."

"Wow!" Mr. Vincent marveled as he took his seat at the dinner table, the very head of the square seating arrangement. "You need to whip my son here into shape, then! I've been trying for years to get him interested in something other than bugs."

"Father!" Eddward groaned, lifting his head from his arms. "I do not enjoy sports! How many times must I tell you this?"

"Hush, darling!" Mrs. Vincent disciplined her son, a smack on the back of his head for good measure. "And take that hat off while you're at my table!"

Eddward glared at his mother with wide eyes, "Can I just leave it on tonight? Just this once?"

"No!" his mother shot back at him without a second thought. "Under my roof, at my table, eating my food; you obey my rules. Take the hat. Off. Now." Not waiting for her son to obey her rule, she quickly snatched the black beanie from her son's head and threw it from his reach, the hat landing beside his father's hands. "No me pongas a prueba."

Covering his long, curly hair with his hands, Eddward whimpered to his mother, "No me gusta que la gente me vea sin mi gorra!"

Mrs. Vincent rolled her eyes before returning to the stove, her enchiladas approaching their peak, mumbling something under her breath as she went about her prep work.

Eddward turned to Kevin who was smiling at him. The jock had never seen the boy without his hat, not once even when they were younger. It shocked him to see how long Eddward's hair truly was, the hat concealing most of the volume and length of the jet black locks. In that moment, Kevin couldn't figure out what it was that made the shy boy want to hide away.

"How long have you played football?" Mr. Vincent went on, ignoring the rest of his family so that he might continue with his cross examination. "Must have been a while."

Kevin stammered for only a second, long enough for Eddward to catch him, "Yes sir, about ten years now. I started when I was, like, really little. Dad managed the peewee team for the rec center and that's where I learned. From there, instant champ!"

Mr. Vincent and Kevin shared a laugh at the jock's anecdote, Eddward easing up by the second. He removed his arms from his hair allowing it to fall around his shoulders freely. Perhaps Kevin being around his family wasn't going to be so bad after all. His parents were a little crazy but there was little he could do to help it. He decided to listen to the conversation more intently, his mother now serving up the food to everyone's plate.

Making sure to give both her husband and Kevin extra helpings of enchiladas and Eddward his that contained no meat, she sat down to her own plate, holding her hands out to those around her in offering for a group prayer. Eddward took his mother's hand and held his out for Kevin to take, his lungs forgetting how to take in oxygen the moment Kevin obliged. From this point on, Eddward could care less if there was a god or not, Kevin was holding his hand and that was all he needed.

"Bow your heads everyone," Mr. Vincent ordered, his own head lowered as he began the prayer. "Dear Lord, we thank you for the blessings you have showered upon our family. We thank you for this excellent meal we are about to receive. We thank you for good friends that share their company with us. We ask you make us mindful to the needs of others and in Heaven's name we pray, Amen."

Collectively releasing hands at the end of the prayers, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent elegantly began cutting their food, forks and knives expertly wielded to yield the correct amount of food in each carefully sliced bite. Eddward laughed in his food when he looked to Kevin, the jock cutting his food sloppily with the side of his fork, shoveling the dish into his mouth. The boy had no tact.

"Kevin," Eddward whispered calmly, a giggle still behind his voice, "have you eaten in the past decade?"

The red head coughed into his hand as he swallowed his mouthful, "Sorry, dude. This is just really good! Been a while since I've had home cooking!" He looked to Mrs. Vincent who was taking a sip of her water, "Mrs. V, this rocks! What is it?"

Nearly choking on her water at the shock of the teen's choice of words, she turned to the red head with another one of her overly sweet smiles. "They are enchiladas, Kevin. My mother taught me to make them when I was no older than Eddward... quite simple really!"

"I've never had Mexican food this good before!" Kevin announced, a huge smile on his face as he stuffed another bite into his face.

It was Eddward's turn to choke, laughing at the way Kevin looked so proud of himself. Mrs. Vincent only smiled and tipped her head to him, a nearly silent "gracias" muttered as she turned back to her husband awkwardly. Kevin just went back to his food, Eddward watching him as he shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth before looking to him with a raised eyebrow, a silent begging for more.

* * *

The two boys had volunteered to help clear the table and do the dishes, the whole while chatting it up with Eddward's parents and genuinely having a good time. Finally, after all the silverware had been cleaned and put away, Eddward and Kevin were able to break away to attend to their studies in the boy's room.

As soon as the door was shut, Eddward buried his face in his hands, "Oh my God, Kevin, I am so sorry about them! I had no idea they would be home so early! I thought they would be out for a few more days but we can go to your house if you would prefer!" He sat down on his bed with a sigh, almost fearful that Kevin would rather just go home.

The jock started laughing, not exactly the response Eddward was expecting. "I like your parents, dude! They're real nice and, hey! I didn't know you were Mexican!"

"That would be because I am rather pale," Eddward explained, his face still deep in his hands, "and please, it's Latino. Not really a problem with either term, I just prefer Latino." He allowed his hands to fall into his lap as he looked back to the boy that was still standing, a smile on the chiseled jaw. "How are you always so calm?"

Kevin tilted his head in confusion at the boy, "Not sure what you mean, dude." He moved to grab the desk chair parked at Eddward's desk, plopping down and throwing his feet onto the edge of the bed.

"I mean," Eddward began, knocking Kevin's feet to the floor, "that no matter what the situation, you always seem like your mind is totally clear. It's as if nothing actually bothers you, like nothing will ever be able to get past the exterior shell that is Kevin. Fascinating really..."

Scoffing at the smaller boy's attempt to thwart his comfort, Kevin propped his feet right back where they were before. Eddward only rolled his eyes, giving up any ideas of controlling the jock's actions. "People just stopped bothering me. After my mom died, I just stopped caring what other people think of me, good or bad. It really helped me get through losing her and really find who I was as a person... find that I was more than a number on a jersey."

Eddward looked to the jock with gentle eyes, "Wow, that's really a great way to see things... I wish I could think like that." He ran his hand along his arm, every scar beneath the fabric screaming to be known. "I've never agreed that well with myself."

"What's not to agree with?" Kevin asked, his voice light and happy as he giggled to Eddward. "You're like the perfect... everything! Your grades are perfect, your parents are perfect, you are never sick, you never miss a day of school, no record... what more could anyone ask for!?"

Eddward looked down to the floor, his eyes hidden behind his mass of black hair draped around his face. Taking the glasses from his nose, Eddward folded them and placed them gently on the nightstand, the same place they sat every night. "There's a lot I could ask for..."

Kevin pulled his feet from the bed, debating whether or not to reach out to comfort the boy. He chewed on his lower lip as he thought his options over, finally settling on moving to the bed to sit beside his friend. "I didn't mean to upset you. We've only been hanging out for a little while but... I mean... you can tell me whatever you want to, I won't run my mouth, ya know?"

Looking up to the jock, Eddward smiled, "Thank you, Kevin. I do think that this is a topic for another day though. For now, let's hit the books!"

* * *

Kevin went home just a touch after eleven o'clock, the visit pleasant and very much enjoyable to all parties involved. Able to collapse into his own bed, Eddward relaxed against his plush mattress and sheets. He stared at his ceiling for a moment, allowing his heart to race as it felt fit, the muscle taking on a mind of it's own over the past few days.

His fingers ran through his thick hair, his hat still not replaced since dinner. As he combed through his locks, he thought of jumping in the shower before bed, deciding against it as his phone vibrated. Eddward grabbed the phone quickly, a message from Ed flashing on the brightly lit screen.

_Not kidding. Eddy for Kev. Now._

Eddward giggled as he read his friend's words, deciding not reply and leave the annoyances the shorter Eddy was causing the giant to his imagination. He would see them tomorrow anyway.

As he turned to lay the phone back down on his nightstand to charge for the evening, a strange thought played across his mind, urging him to go through his photo gallery on his phone. Amusing his own out of place thoughts, he did just as he was urged.

Several pictures flashed across the screen as Eddward sifted through them. Pictures of the trio, all smiling and happy during a sunny day outing to the park, his parents posing with goofy facial expressions, he and Nazz in a black and white brooding setting (which was actually quite beautiful in Eddward's opinion), all pictures that brought a smile to his face. He continued to sort through them, his eyes lighting up with some of the faces but none more so than the red head's.

The picture sent to him of the jock posed in his class, his lip curled in a mock snarl, his eyes hinting at something more animal-like. It was as if Kevin was a caged tiger, pacing in his cell far too small for the beast. All the more to wet Eddward's appetite.

Eddward felt his jeans growing tighter as he thought of the jock, the powerful muscles that lurked beneath that leather jacket he wore so often, those forest green eyes that seemed to glare into the parts of his soul he didn't know existed. Biting his lip, Eddward allowed his right hand to venture to the clasp of his pants, his left hand holding the picture within his view.

Freeing himself from his tightening denim, Eddward felt his mind drift to the carnal side, his hand stroking at his erection as he imagined all the things Kevin's powerful body could do to him. He pictured the red head breathing heavily into his ear... the way his arms would wrap around his waist as he would hold him.

"Por favor..." Eddward muttered breathlessly to his own thoughts, "Kevin... please..."

Eddward thought of Kevin taking him as his own, how the jock would dominate him. The very idea of Kevin forcing the slender boy to beg, forcing him to call his name, forcing him to scream. Never before had the shy male once had such feverish fantasies, never once had he been so overwhelmed by these thoughts. It was intoxicating.

"Kevin... god... Kevin!" Eddward's strokes becoming more and more lustful, he felt a fire in his groin like never he thought a human could feel. A pressure settled over his belly, his breathing growing labored and stuttered with each passing moment. Every muscle in his body tensed at once in a glorious fashion, every nerve sparking with electricity as he released into his hand upon climax.

His head fell back onto his pillow in exhaustion as he allowed the after effects of what he had done to wash over him. Eddward smiled to no one, rolling over to find something to wipe his hand on, settling on tissues he kept by his bed during allergy season. Throwing the soiled paper away, he rolled over to clutch at his favorite pillows. His eyes caught a glimpse of his stuffed koala before he reached out and turned the thing away from him.

"Not appropriate for someone your age," Eddward mocked, settling in for a well rested night, not even caring to change for bed. It took only moments for the boy to drift off to sleep, his dreams graced with the presence of that smile with the chipped tooth and red baseball cap that was all too familiar to him now.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter contains self harm! I am warning you now in case anyone is sensitive to it... I don't want anyone to be triggered! I love my readers too much for that.

I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks so much for the continued support!

* * *

The next few weeks went by rather smoothly. Eddward spent his time in equal division between Nazz, Ed and Eddy, and Kevin and his pals which consisted mainly of other jocks. It was always strange to hang out with the football team but they never seemed to mind his company, some even enjoying the boy and his eagerness to help them with their studies, Kevin not seeming to enjoy it as much as the studious boy. Eddward had even grown closer to Lee, the two sharing the bleachers during football practice after an unfortunate tackle had shattered the girl's ankle. As much as it saddened him that his friend had been injured, he enjoyed the company.

It was shocking to Eddward to find a kindred spirit in a girl he and his friends had once run from on a near daily basis but Lee had proved to have grown out of her possessive stage. She had confessed a still lingering crush on Eddy to Eddward but made him swear not to tell lest he want to... well, the alternative wasn't pretty.

Eddward sat in his normal spot on the bleachers, Lee sitting only a row below him, watching the team prepare for the next game now only a week away. It would be a few days before Eddward's own birthday and he was getting anxious. Ed had followed through on his promise, the tickets for the Rise Against concert purchased and presented to him only a few days ago and his parents agreeing to his requests to attend had the boy near vibrating with joy. As excited as he was about seeing his favorite band live, he remembered Kevin telling him that he would also be in attendance, causing his excitement to increase exponentially.

"Come on! Get the lead outta your shorts!" Lee shouted to her team mates as they ran their laps around the field. "I can run faster with my damn leg broke!" She threatened the group of jocks with her crutch for good measure.

Eddward giggled at her antics, his hand hiding his teeth. This was pretty typical of her as he had come to realize, Lee often the first to kick someone into shape even before the coach had a chance.

"Jesus, you'd think we didn't have some important shit coming up," she slumped back into her spot, a toothpick between her grit teeth. Lee rolled her eyes as she turned herself to the boy behind her. "So Double D, how's life? You hittin' Homecoming? It's in like two weeks or some shit."

Unlike most high schools, Peach Creek High chose to have their Homecoming dance and football game in the middle of December. No one was ever sure if it was an attempt to keep the students from wearing revealing nonsense, the desire of a Winter Wonderland theme, or just poor planning... but it appeared to work for all those involved.

Eddward shrugged, "I'm not sure... I've never actually been to a football game before. Kevin usually meets me at the coffee shop afterward..."

"No, dude, I meant the dance," Lee snorted at the boy, "I don't give a fuck if you're at the game or not. It's not like I'm gonna be able to hang out or anything."

"You most certainly will not be playing with that leg!" Eddward scolded as if he were the girl's mother.

"Noooo," Lee sighed at the worry in Eddward's tone, "but I dooooo have to sit with the team and shit. Even if you're injured, you have to support your brothers from the bench. It's good sportsmanship." Lee turned back to see the field once more, "Let's go Barr! Ain't got time to wait for your pretty ass!"

Eddward turned in the direction of Lee's shouting, a glimpse of Kevin extending his middle finger to the shouting girl catching his attention. A blush spread across his face, even when the jock was being a smart ass, he still held Eddward's heart. There was nothing in the world that made him feel more complete than that red head did. Everything from the way he cut up during lunch period to the way he constantly blew the boys phone up during his classes with silly pictures, it was all more than Eddward ever could have asked for.

Lee smiled as she watched the boy blush, his eyes still focused on number nineteen as he splashed his face with cold water. She was by no means a stupid girl, street smart in ways people only wished they could be with a sharp tongue to match. There was a reason she was able to handle her sisters so easily. "Double D, can I ask you somethin'?" Her demeanor remained as relaxed as it always was.

Eddward broke his gaze from Kevin, looking to Lee with a curious smile, "Of course, Lee. Anything!"

Lee turned herself around completely to face the boy, using her crutches to help her move. Knowing that what she wanted to ask was a little personal, she felt it would be best to be as face to face as she could be. "You don't hafta answer if you don't wanna, I'm just bein' nosy. But you're a good dude and I think we've got pretty tight..."

Adjusting his glasses, Eddward looked to the girl, his smile fading behind a fearful chewing of his lip. He couldn't fathom what Lee wanted to talk to him about. "Okay, what is it?"

She took in a deep breath before placing her hand on the slender boy's knee, "Double D, are you gay?" Lee asked the question so flatly it was almost as if she had been planning it for a while. "You ain't gotta tell me if you don't wanna but I just can't help-"

"Of course not!" Eddward interrupted, his messenger bag clutched against his chest. "What ever would make you think such a thing!?" A nervous laughter erupted from his chest, he couldn't for the life of him figure out anything else to do.

Lee held her hands out to show she meant no harm by her question, "Dude, just asking! You stare at Kevin all the time like a dog staring at a steak! You ain't gotta get all offended!"

All Eddward could do was blush, Lee had taken careful note of all the signals and put two and two together rather well. He looked to his shoes, not really sure where to go with the conversation. "I'm sorry, Lee... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

"No harm, man," Lee brushed off, an eyebrow raised at the boy, "but I don't believe you." With that, she turned back to watch the rest of her team huddle, a signal that practice was coming to a close. "Girls gotta sixth sense about this kinda shit though and I ain't gonna judge. Not my place."

The way Lee said it made him feel like she truly meant everything, like she genuinely cared. Even though they had known each other for years and only just know become friends, it was as if Lee was taking that role of older sister; protective and looking out for the younger one's best interests.

Eddward shifted his feet uncomfortably as he stared down to them. He wasn't ashamed of what he was by any means, he just didn't want the backlash from people that may not approve. "What if I were?"

"Then you are," Lee replied, pulling herself to her feet with the help of her crutches. "It doesn't affect me if you are so why should it matter? I like you dude, I like the people I like to be happy." She flashed a smile to the boy now hiding in his hat. "If you're gay, straight... who gives a fuck?"

"Please don't tell Kevin... or anyone really," Eddward whimpered still looking to his shoes. "I'm not ready to tell everyone yet." That was the truth, he still had not devised the perfect way to tell the rest of his friends.

"Lips are sealed, dude," Lee winked, making her way to the base of the bleachers, "now, help me down these fucking things."

Eddward laughed as he stood to help the girl down the tall seats, looking forward to meeting Kevin after the boy had showered and changed in the locker rooms. As much as the jock increased Eddward's heart rate, he still preferred Kevin when he was clean.

Reaching the bottom of the stands, Lee braced herself fully on her crutches, turning around to face the slender boy with a cocky smile across her face. "I'm guessin' Ed and Eddy don't know."

Eddward shook his head, "No. I'm afraid of what they would think what with Eddy so insecure with his own masculinity..."

"Pffft," Lee spat out, "don't I know it? He's such a little twat. Cute one but a twat regardless." She spit her toothpick to the ground with a laugh.

"Language," Eddward scolded ineffectively, his own laughter breaking his attempt to be stern.

"Made you laugh!" Lee sang mockingly. "Means I'm off the hook!" She punched Eddward on his shoulder jokingly before turning her attention to her coach. "Yo, Coach! Wait up! I'll catch you later Double D!" Lee waved to him over her shoulder as she rushed to catch up with the stern man who led the team.

"Bye, Lee!" Eddward returned, a slight wave as he took a seat to continue his waiting.

The Peach Creek Cobblers were a rowdy bunch, cheering and shouting filthy jokes at one another from the confines of their locker room. Eddward could only hear a few of the words thrown around but he could tell you without a doubt that the anecdotes were lewd. He'd become accustomed to some of the jokes told around the group when he had spent time with them but they still made him blush. He was a little sheltered.

It never took too long for Kevin to finish changing out, usually one of the first to exit the lockers. He kept true to his routine, stretching his arms over his head, his gym bag thrown over his shoulder. A few of the other players began filing out of the locker room, some patting the quarterback on the shoulder and others offering only a wave at their parting. Eddward always waited until Kevin had offered good byes to everyone he felt deserved them before he would join the jock's side. Pecking order and all that.

Turning to face the shy boy with the square glasses and black beanie, Kevin's face lit up. "Hey Double Dork! What's up?" He pushed through the last stragglers of the team to reach his friend waiting for him by the stands. "How'd I look out there?"

"Vision of pure athleticism," Eddward beamed, not really sure if Kevin did in fact look good as a football player even though he always looked good to Eddward.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kevin rolled his eyes, patting the slender boy on his shoulder. "I'm gonna go grab a Gatorade and I'll meet you by the bike, kay?"

Eddward nodded before turning to the parking lot, "I will see you in a few moments then!"

"Yeah, be right there!" Kevin called out to Eddward as he turned to sprint for his sport's drink. Several other players met the boy by the large cooler Coach brought to both practice and games, always full of ice and drinks for his players. Kevin dove into the cooler, swishing around in the ice for his favorite flavor.

"Ah ha!" Kevin cheered as he pulled a blue Gatorade from the ice, unscrewing the top to down half of the liquid in one instance. He replaced the top and placed the drink into the bag over his shoulder before attempting to make his way to his bike and his dork.

"Kevin, man," one of the boys caught the quarterback's attention, "what's up with the dude that's always waiting for you? Is he like a stalker or something?"

The boy was one part of the team that Kevin never really cared to hang out with, he was kind of an ass. His head was completely shaved with eyes a darker brown than the ground itself. He laughed at his own joke, looking to others in hopes of others joining him.

Kevin tensed up, "Why do you care?" Truth to be told, Kevin didn't like anyone in his business and even if he felt like talking about it, he still didn't like people poking around where they didn't belong. "He's a good dude, so fuck off Matt."

The order was hard, Kevin not backing down.

"Is he your girlfriend?" Matt teased, the rest of the boys around the cooler sucking their teeth or backing away. "Do you love him?" Matt made a few mocking kissing noises to the red head.

"Dude, stop. It's not funny," another member of the team, a boy with spiked blonde hair, scolded at Matt. "Double D's not bothering anything so just leave him out of it."

"Shut up, Sean!" Matt shot back. "No one fucking asked you."

Kevin pulled his red hat from his bag, placing it on his head backward like normal. His glare was trained hard on the teasing boy. "No one asked you for your fucking opinion so... we're done here." Kevin turned to make his way to the bike where Eddward was more than likely waiting patiently for him, a sweet smile across his lips. "See you guys tomorrow, 3:30 like always."

The red head could hear a few of the other players on Matt's case, a smile of his own working across the sixteen year old's face. Kevin couldn't help but be silently thankful he had friends willing to stand up for him, even though he didn't really need it.

Walking to the parking lot, Kevin had a thought bolt across his mind. What was Double D to him exactly? They had hung out a lot over the past few weeks, alone most of the time. Kevin had treated the shy boy to dinner on several occasions, Double D had often bought coffee or something for study sessions, once even bringing muffins he had made from scratch. What was this? He knew what he wanted but he had no way of knowing what the other would. He chose to ignore the thought for now as the vision of Eddward leaning on his motorcycle came into view.

"Hey, dude," Kevin smiled on his approach. "Ready to head out? I was thinking of getting some food, I'm fucking starving. You hungry?" Reaching the bike, Kevin placed his key into the seat lock, lifting the seat to throw his gym bag into the little storage he had on the machine.

Eddward giggled at the jock's ramblings, "Yes, it seems that my stomach is protesting a little more than usual. What did you have in mind?"

Kevin took the helmet off his handle bar, handing it to Eddward who quickly placed it on his head, the boy now very used to the routine. "I dunno, Mexican maybe? Italian? Oh, Italian, fuck yeah!" Kevin swung his leg over the bike, kicking up the kickstand before allowing Eddward to take his place behind him. "Sound good to you?"

"Sounds lovely, Kevin!" Eddward announced, his love of pasta knowing no bounds.

"Cool," Kevin coolly stated, the bike roaring to life.

As Eddward's grip tightened around his waist as it always did, Kevin immediately perked up. It was as if the boy's touch made him a better driver, a better student, a better person. It made him forget all about Matt and his teasing, it no longer mattered. Taking his hat off and handing it to the boy behind him, Kevin revved the bike, the two boys taking off with promises of rich Italian food swirling in their minds.

* * *

Eddward sat in a booth across from the red head, both boys buried deep in their menus. They had settled on The Olive Garden, relatively cheap with decent food. Neither had a particularly picky pallet so it was an easy decision.

"What will you be getting, Kevin?" Eddward queried, not yet decided on his own entree.

Kevin pursed his lips as he skimmed over the menu a last time. "Thinking about this lasagna stuff... with extra cheese and meat and stuff. Sounds awesome." He looked from his menu to smile at the boy who was now cleaning his glasses with a carefully folded cloth. "You?"

Eddward placed his spectacles back on his nose, pushing them up with his index finger gently. "I am not sure yet though this eggplant parmigiano sounds delicious."

"I've never had eggplant," Kevin mused, tilting his head with interest at the strange food. "What's it like?"

Eddward laughed to himself, his hand hiding his smile, "It really has no comparison. It's very flavorful if done right but it can be a tricky ingredient! If I had no choice, I would suppose it is similar to squash in texture..."

"That's weird, dude," Kevin snorted with a grin flashed to the boy. "Veggies are messed up."

Eddward couldn't help but share a laugh with the jock, Kevin's comments on the things he knew very little of were very often amusing. It was rather easy to laugh around Kevin, Eddward found, the boy never taking anything too seriously.

As the waiter came to the table, orders were placed and menus forfeited back to the restaurant, Kevin was finally able to enjoy his guest as he pleased. Eddward was carefully placing his napkin into his lap as the jock turned to him, a pleasant look glazed over the boy's face.

"What were you and Lee talking about in the stands today?" Kevin abruptly asked before taking a large gulp of his soda.

Eddward blushed slightly. He remembered what the two had discussed but wasn't sure it was the time to explain it all to Kevin. "Oh, um... Homecoming. We were talking about the possibilities of dates and the proper attire. Nothing really important. Why do you ask?"

Kevin set his soda on back in it's place on the table, "Just curious. So you taking anyone?"

"No," Eddward stated plainly, "I do not believe I will even be in attendance. Ed and Eddy are both going though... I think anyway." His eyes broke contact from Kevin's, glancing to the table.

Kevin furrowed his brow, "I don't care if they're gonna be there or not. Sure, Ed's cool but I thought it would be cool to hang out with you after the game. I wanted you to see me play, you know, for real this time." He brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing at the tensed muscles in hopes of not looking so flustered.

Light green met deep green once again as Eddward looked up from the table, "Oh? I didn't know you desired my presence so, Kevin." He smiled sweetly to the jock, "If it is what you would wish, then I shall be there!"

"Really!?" Kevin tried to hide his excitement, it didn't work. He coughed. "So um, any ideas for a date? You and Nazz seem pretty close."

"I have an idea," Eddward admitted, his blush reddening, "but I doubt they would say yes. It is rather unconventional and there are just too many variables. I feel like it would be best to not ask and just hope they will be there, waiting for me on their own accord." Eddward burst into a fit of giggles, "Am I expecting too much? Much too Sixteen Candles for the real world!"

Truth was, Eddward was admitting everything he wanted from Kevin. He sat in the booth across from the one person he wanted everything from pouring out exactly how he wanted it. In his own mind, he was chastising himself for spilling that information but his heart was screaming at him to leap across the table and lock his lips against the jock's.

"Nah, you deserve the best," Kevin smiled, "no need to settle for anything less. I hope she's waiting for you when you get there, dude." He held his soda up for a toast.

Eddward grabbed his water and clinked his glass against Kevin's, "Let us hope they are."

The shy boy's heart sank, Kevin missed the point of the conversation entirely. Eddward didn't want this to remain as nothing more than a friendship, he wanted all of the jock all to himself. Another part of him told him to just treasure what they had, to be glad that Kevin was in his life at all but he just couldn't be.

Both boys drank from their glasses as was customary in a toast, remaining in a uncomfortable silence for several, rather long, minutes. It wasn't until Kevin's phone rang that Eddward heard his voice again. His ringtone was a heavy metal song that blared out over the calming music played by the speakers throughout the restaurant, Kevin fighting with his jeans as he attempted to answer the phone.

"Be right back, dude," Kevin excused himself from the table, making his way to the front of the establishment to take the call in private.

Eddward waved his hand in acceptance of the excuse, pulling his own phone from his pocket to keep his mind busy while he waited.

As soon as the jock had pushed through the front doors, he answered the call, "What?"

"What!? Is that how the fuck you answer me?" Lee's husky voice yelled out through the speaker. "I'll just go then if you're gonna be an ass."

Kevin sighed sharply, "Hello, Lee. How are you this evening?" Sarcasm dripped from his every word. "I'm kinda busy..."

"I bet you are," Lee cut him off, a hint of suggestiveness in her voice.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kevin could not describe his level of frustration at the curly haired girl. "Not that kind of busy... Double D is waiting for me."

Lee chuckled on the other end of the phone, "Ask him yet?"

A long pause from Kevin followed, he wasn't sure what to say to his friend. "I'm kinda waiting... I have an idea but I need you guys to be cool. Don't fuck anything up!"

"We're waiting on your ass," Lee growled, "and it's taking you for fucking ever! It's like you're waiting on God to do it himself."

"I'll do it when I'm fucking ready!" Kevin shouted into the receiver, ending the call before cutting the phone off and placing it back into his pocket. "Fucking girls..."

Back in the cul-de-sac, Nazz, Lee, and Sarah all giggled madly in Nazz's room, their nails freshly painted with mud masks on their faces. It had been a wonderful night in for the girls, chick flicks with a nice dinner they all chipped in to make and completed with relaxing make-overs. The usual.

"Kev is so confused!" Nazz announced, a cucumber slice carefully being placed over each eye. "I'll be surprised if we don't have to do the dirty work for him!"

"I have faith," Lee offered, gasps escaping the other two girls. "What? I think he can do it! It might not be 'till fucking graduation but he'll do it."

The group burst into laughter at the words of the high school senior, her assumption more than likely correct. They all wanted the best for Kevin but knew that he was a little weird when it came to sharing his own feelings.

Kevin returned to his place in the booth to find his food waiting for him, the plate still steaming hot. "Whoa, I love when that happens. Leave for something, come back, food's all ready for you. It fucking rocks."

Eddward laughed as the jock sat down, "That's a good movie."

"What movie?" Kevin raised an eyebrow in confusion, not really sure what the slender boy was talking about.

"Pulp Fiction," Eddward clarified, "that's a similar statement to Uma Thurman's after she returns from doing a line of cocaine in the bathroom at the restaurant she attends with John Travolta. I do hope, however, that you were in fact not doing cocaine." He laughed at his own joke, his hand hiding his smile as it always did.

"Oh shit, I haven't seen that movie in forever," Kevin chuckled as he reached for his fork. "I totally forgot about that and no I wasn't doing coke... I think you need to quit hiding like that." All too quick than what Eddward was expecting, Kevin reached across the table, taking hold of the slender boy's wrist.

Kevin lowered Eddward's hand to the table, "I don't like it when you hide."

Eddward was shocked by the touch, not really expecting Kevin to react that way. It was by no means bad or aggressive, more like concerned. He had never had anyone treat him this way.

"My apologies," Eddward smiled as the jock receded back into his seat, "I will try not to hide any longer if it bothers you so."

Kevin smirked, the chipped tooth of his endearingly flashed, "Good. Now, bone apatite!"

Unable to control himself, Eddward burst into a fit of laughter at the jock's terrible pronunciation. Kevin only stared in confusion until the slender boy was able to control himself.

"Oh dear, I do apologize for my outburst, Kevin," Eddward cooed, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes with his napkin. "It is bon appetit." The words were flawless as they left his tongue.

The red head laughed at his own failure, "Sorry, I'm not all that great with other languages. How many you got under your belt?" Kevin shoved a large bite of his cheesy dish into his mouth, eager to know more about his friend.

"Well," Eddward began, "I speak fluently in English, Spanish, Portuguese, and French. I speak fragmented Italian, German, Chinese, and Arabic. Languages fascinate me, I can't help it."

Kevin stared at Eddward, his eyes wide in amazement, "Fuck me... I barely got English down."

"Barely," Eddward smiled, popping a bite of his own food into his mouth. He was getting rather cheeky, the more time he spent with Kevin making his wit sharper and sharper.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Kevin huffed through his mouthful of lasagna. "Now, give me a bite of your food."

Eddward swallowed his bite of eggplant, "Are you certain you wish to try it?" Regardless of the jock's answer, he was already cutting a piece of the dish to hand to him.

"Yeah," Kevin swallowed, "I'm always up for trying new shit."

With a broad smile now on his face, Eddward held his fork out for the jock to take, a hearty bite of eggplant parmigiano resting on the prongs. Expecting Kevin to take the fork from his hand, Eddward's jaw nearly hit the table when Kevin instead leaned forward to take the bite from the fork as the slender boy held it out for him.

Eddward didn't know what to do with himself, he had just fed Kevin a bite of his food. His heart had either stopped or was beating so fast he could no longer sense the movement. Kevin on the other hand, acted as if the entire thing was normal, his tongue ghosting along his lips making sure all remnants of sauce made their way into his mouth.

"I gotta tell ya, dork," Kevin managed to say past his mouthful, "eggplant sucks." Both boys laughed loudly at the statement, other patrons looking to the pair as if asking for an explanation for the noise.

The image of Kevin eating from Eddward's fork burned itself into the boy's mind, he would never be able to let this go. It was like Kevin was trying to leave a lasting impression on him... he hoped it to be true. God, he prayed it to be true.

* * *

Kevin dropped Eddward off at his home, the clock reading a quarter past nine as the boy walked through his front door. Mr. and Mrs. Vincent sat in the living room of a silent house, each reading silently to themselves. Neither acknowledged their son's entry, neither seemed to care too much.

"Good evening Mother and Father," Eddward greeted. "I have finished my homework and have already had dinner. Am I needed for anything else tonight?" The boy secretly hoped his parents would want to spend some time with him, maybe ask him about his day with genuine concern... but this was never the case and it wasn't the case tonight.

"No, hijo," Mrs. Vincent responded, her eyes never lifting from her book. "Have a good night and your father and I shall see you in the morning." She offered nothing more to the son that so craved her attention for something other than his grades.

Eddward's eyes lowered to the floor, "Very well, I love you both. Good night." No matter how powerful his high had been before walking through his front door, his mood deflated by the second.

"Good night," Mr. Vincent answered, his hand waved to his son over his shoulder. He was just as cold as his wife had been.

Silently, Eddward climbed the stairs to the second floor of his house to make his way to his bedroom. He flipped the light switch by the doorway to his room before he shut the door, a dim overhead head light flickering to life.

Eddward sighed deeply into the silence, he hated how his parents barely acknowledged his existence. It always hurt, no matter how many times he had come home to only a sticky note or two or his parents had skipped over an 'I love you'. It was just something he could not get used to.

He was quick to grab sleep clothes from his dresser, not really sure what else to do with himself. Eddward could feel tears begging to fall from his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the floor beneath him and cry. All the wonderful time he had spent with Kevin seemed so long ago from the moment he had walked in the door.

Rushing to jump in the shower before bed, Eddward made sure to snatch a small wooden box from his nightstand drawer. The bathroom door was quickly thrown shut and locked, the water to the shower turned on as hot as Eddward could stand it. His clothes were quickly shed and thrown to the floor. All but the boy's beanie, the hat carefully placed on the counter with the boy's cell phone.

Before stepping into the rushing water, Eddward folded his glasses and placed them beside the little wooden box. He looked to that box for a moment, his fingers drumming over it's surface in contemplation before his trembling fingers released the latch and opened it.

There wasn't much inside, a few band-aids, a tube of antibacterial medicated goo, a small piece of paper with several dates scribbled on it; random things. Eddward removed the piece of paper and looked down to the item he had desired.

It was a pristine razor blade.

Eddward carefully took hold of the blade, holding it out to stare at it as if asking for it's story. Sadly, the boy knew this thing's story all to well, his shivering frame stepping slowly into the shower. Eddward allowed the heat to flow over him, his black hair clinging to his pale flesh as he stood beneath the shower head.

"They'll never notice me," it was almost a whimper that escaped his throat. "All they want are the bragging rights, not a child." Tears began to pour from his eyes, invisible from the water that poured from the shower.

"Mother and Father wouldn't notice if something happened to me," Eddward sobbed, falling to his knees against the still cool shower floor. "They wouldn't care..."

Gripping the blade between his fingers on his right hand, he ran it quickly across his left arm. Crimson poured from the fresh wound, the white of the shower floor stained only to be quickly washed away by the running water.

Eddward sucked through his teeth with the sting of each new cut he carved across his flesh, the burn a welcoming pain he knew he could control. It seemed like an eternity for each, the angry red swirling around the drain in greater quantity as the moments passed.

Ignoring all thoughts of washing himself, Eddward stood emotionless beneath the water until the bleeding stopped, his eyes in a dead stare toward the wall. He did not wash his hair, he did not use his loofah to scrub at his body, he stood there with the water hitting against his back.

He quickly dried and dressed himself, the new wounds left untreated as Eddward did not feel so inclined to treat them. He told himself he would handle them before school in the morning, a promise to himself he wasn't too worried about keeping. Nothing mattered in this instance, only the sting that remained.

Gathering his dirty clothes, they were thrown into the hamper in the bathroom before he hurried into his own room, grabbing his hat, phone, and box as he wordlessly darted across the hall. The small wooden box was placed back into it's spot inside the nightstand drawer after Eddward had scribbled the day's date onto the paper that occupied it. It would be a restless night for the young man, he knew it, it was no use lying to himself.

Eddward attempted to focus on thoughts of the red head boy that made his heart flutter only to frustrate himself further. All he could do was focus on the burn on his arm and silently attack his own weaknesses, something he had grown used to...


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chapter took a little longer than normal, my muse kinda decided to go on vacation without telling me!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains bullying and slurs against homosexuals. I do not condone bullying of ANY KIND!

I hope you guys like the story so far! Enjoy!

* * *

Throughout Eddward's teenage life to this point, he had always been very good at hiding things. Everything from his scars to his desire remained hidden away from everyday life. These were things that Eddward simply felt the world would not understand, things he would be judged and damned for. Though there was some truth in saying that he didn't care what the rest of the world thought of him, Kevin mattered. If he were to present himself to the world as what he was, his greatest fear was not that the world would turn away, it was that Kevin might.

Only one had ever been able to see through to the hurt in Eddward's eyes and had never shared a word of what he saw. He was the only one to see the scars, to hear their story. It was Ed who had often responded to late night red flags from his friend, climbing through Eddward's window to stop him from whatever pain he might inflict upon himself. Not once had he held it over the younger boy's head, not once had he attacked him for his actions... but most importantly, he had always been there, without judgment,

Ed had once even picked the lock of Eddward's front door while his parents were away and, at three in the morning, charged into the boy's room and held him until his tears stopped.

Eddward could not explain how thankful he was for Ed.

Eddy, on the other hand, was another story entirely.

There were many times Eddy would tell someone to just "go kill themselves" or "get the fuck over it", the words never settling well with the secret self harmer.

But what could he say to his friend? Several times, Eddward had stood up to Eddy and told him his words were wrong, scolding him only to have the attack turned against him. One would think that, due to the situation between Eddy and his brother, he would be a little more understanding to the pain that others go through. But, with Eddy, the struggle he went through only served to make him more angry with the world.

Two days had passed since Eddward's breakdown, the burn in his arm still a harsh reminder of his weakness or at least, that is how he saw it. He tried to push the sadness from his mind to enjoy the week, his birthday now only the very next day.

He had to admit, he was more than excited about the concert.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, a collective cheer ringing out over the slamming of books and zipping of bags. Even studious Eddward was happy the day was over, not paying too much attention as he threw several of his books into his locker without the usual care he took.

"Hey Double D!" Ed announced, pulling the much smaller boy into a massive hug. "How are you feeling? You're almost all grown up! I hope you're excited!"

Eddward gasped for air, a smile across his face nonetheless, "I'm fine, Ed. Would you mind... setting me... on the... floor?"

Ed laughed, obliging to Eddward's request before giving him a loving pat on the head.

"Thank you." Eddward coughed, a laugh mixing through his voice.

"So," Ed went on, leaning against the lockers, "be honest, excited about the concert? They got a band opening for them who's like new or something... at least I've never heard of them. I like new music though!"

Smoothing out his shirt, Eddward nodded. "I do believe I have never been more excited for anything in my life."

Ed raised one side of his eyebrow at his friend, "Need a ride? Eddy's gotta stay after for detention so it'll just be me and you." He nudged the slender boy. "Come on! We haven't hung out, just us, in like.. a while."

Eddward thought it over, "Why not? Kevin has practice today so he will probably be busy until five or so. Let's go then!"

"Awesome!" Ed cheered. "And hey, when Kev's done with practice, he can totally join us! Dude, we can watch some movies and play games and junk. It'll be just dude time. And Sarah's gonna hang out with Jimmy today too so ain't got her to worry about!"

They walked through the hallways side by side, Ed going on and on about some new comic book that he had immersed himself in. Eddward didn't even have to say anything to enjoy his time with the tallest of the Eds, the giant was quite the entertainment all on his own. Sound effects and reenactments were a very common thing when it came to any conversation with Ed. Even though Ed was quite the excitable one, Eddward found it relaxing to be in his company.

"So, what you wearing to the concert?" Ed asked randomly as they exited through the front doors of the school. "You gotta look good for a Hardcore pit!"

"Pit?" Eddward asked, not a second thought going to his wardrobe.

Ed nodded, "Yeah, you know, mosh pit? Can't jump into one with a sweater vest on." Ed had been to more than his share of concerts, this was something he knew a good bit about, one would assume. "You need to look hard so no one will bust your teeth but not hard enough that you look like someone who needs to be knocked down a peg."

Eddward had certainly not put this kind of thought into the concert. "I don't believe it would be wise for someone of my stature to be in the... um... pit."

"But the pit is right by the stage, Double D!" Ed whined as he pulled his car keys from his pocket. "It's only the like ONLY way to see a band live! You'll have me looking out for you too! No worries!"

Eddward laughed. He had to admit Ed being by his side the whole time did put him at ease. "Okay then, as long as I don't get hurt! You have to promise me that you will not leave me alone!"

Ed clicked the remote on his keys, his silver Taurus beeping at the command from a short distance away from the two. "You'll come back in one piece."

Rolling his eyes, Eddward reached out for the car door, opening the denting thing before carefully lowering himself into the oversized trashcan, Ed climbing into the driver's side right after. Both clicked their seatbelts into place before the car was turned on and the radio turned up. Ed loved to blast the heaviest music he could find through the parking lot of the school. Anything to annoy the teachers.

Ed put the car into gear and pulled out from his parking space, rolling down both his and Eddward's windows as he did so. Cattle Decapitation roared out from the speakers as they drove through the lot and finally out into traffic, a few other people in the lot covering their ears from the noise.

It was nearing December, most of the trees they drove by now bare, the lovely Fall colors gone from the landscape. Eddward stared out the window as the pair made their way to the cul-de-sac, his thoughts lost in the noise from the speakers. Though the music wasn't exactly what Eddward would have chosen, the ride was strangely relaxing.

Ed smiled as he looked to his friend for a moment. Over the past few months, Ed had truly been worried about him. It wasn't like the studious boy to stay as silent as he had been over the past few days. He seemed peaceful enough, Ed hoping it was just his own paranoia getting to him as it did sometimes.

It was only a short ride before they pulled in to the cul-de-sac, Ed turning the radio off as they entered, he never liked disturbing people in their homes. Ed pulled his beat up car into the driveway, putting the car in park before turning to his friend.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Ed," Eddward smiled, turning to the taller boy. "I'll just run in and throw my bag down and I'll be right out. Is that okay?"

Ed nodded vigorously, "Sure thing, Double D! I'll be right here." He pat the steering wheel with a toothy grin.

Eddward quickly opened the door, undoing his seatbelt in the process, and made for his front door as fast as he could in hopes of not keeping Ed waiting too long. He pulled his keys from his pocket, unlocking his door before bolting inside and up the stairs to his room.

"Mother! Father!" Eddward called out. "I'm going to Ed's for the evening! I should be back around nine!" He was well out of breath by the time he reached his bedroom at the top of the stairs. Throwing his bag to the bed, he rushed to his desk to quickly feed Jim before returning to his friend's car.

Grabbing the spray bottle and squirting the small cactus, Eddward called out again. "Mother! Did you hear me?!" There was no answer as Eddward went quickly about his usual tending to the plant. Pleased with the feeding Jim had received, he made his way back down the stairs. "Father! I have already completed my homework for this evening! I shall return later!"

There was still no answer. Eddward peeked around into the living room, no sign of life to be found other than the boy himself. "Mother! Father! Where are you!?" He ventured into the kitchen to find it just as empty as the other room. His heart began to sink in his chest as he went from room to room in search of his parents. "They have to be here... they have to be."

"Double D!" he heard Ed call out to him from the front door. "There's a note!"

Eddward made his way to the door, Ed standing before him, his eyes turned away from the note he held out to the slender boy. He took the yellow sticky note from the taller boy, his hand shaking slightly as he turned the paper over to read it. All in that one moment, he felt sick. He couldn't believe the words before his eyes, he didn't want to. But there, in his mother's neat handwriting, it was clear as day.

_Dear Eddward, _

_ Father and I must attend a conference in Orlando. We will be away through the weekend so please be on your best behavior. You may reach us as on our cellphones if we are needed for anything serious. Keep to your studies and stay out of trouble. No junk food!_

_ Love, Mother and Father_

They were gone. They had left nothing about his birthday, nothing about how sorry they were, nothing about how much they loved him. They were just gone.

Tears burned the boy's eyes as he re-read the note over and over again. He didn't want to accept the possibility that they had forgotten about his birthday, he just wanted this to be a trick. He wanted this to be nothing more than a rouse and they were actually hiding behind the furniture and would jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" at any moment...

"Double D," Ed softly cooed, his hand on the slender boy's trembling shoulder, "dude, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Eddward sniffled, his voice shaking more than he expected, "No."

Immediately, Ed pulled the boy into his arms for a massive, tight, safe hug. In that second, Eddward burst into tears, sobs tearing through the silence of the house. Ed took the note from Eddward's hands, crumpling it and throwing it across the room.

"Talk to me, dude," Ed demanded to the sobbing boy, "I need to know if you're okay."

"No! No, I'm not okay!" Eddward shouted through the tears. "I'm not okay! I'm tired of them leaving me without a second thought!" He shrunk further into Ed's arms, the taller boy holding him that much tighter.

"I'm here, Double D," Ed continued to soothe. "Let's just go to my house and watch a few movies. You and Kev can stay with me tonight, my folks won't care."

Eddward shook his head violently, "I just want to go to bed..."

"No," Ed deadpanned, "I'm not leaving you alone. You're coming home with me, okay? Go pack a bag, let's go."

It took a few moments for Eddward to collect himself before he was able to actually pack a somewhat decent overnight bag. Ed was more than happy to help him and together, the two were able to make the visit to the Vincent household as short as possible. Ed was very thorough in checking for that little wooden box, making sure it was left behind.

Eddward had remained silent through the entire ordeal, there was really nothing he wanted to discuss at this point. Ed didn't push it, only shooting a text or two to Kevin explaining the situation before walking through the door to his house.

As they made their way down to the basement that had long ago been converted into Ed's bedroom, Eddward was quick to collapse onto the bed, facing the wall away from his friend. Ed wasn't exactly the best housekeeper, but Eddward couldn't care less at this point.

Ed looked to the clock on his wall, it was only four thirty. "Kev should be done with practice in a little bit, Double D."

"I don't care," Eddward sniffled, a blatant lie.

A sigh escaped him. "When was the last time you cut yourself?" Ed asked, taking a seat on the bed next to Eddward. "Don't lie to me."

Eddward said nothing, only pulling his legs closer to his chest, his arms held tight around his waist.

"Tell me," Ed softly demanded, grabbing the still trembling boy's arm. "I'm not here to make you feel bad. I wanna know if you're okay."

"No, Ed," Eddward muttered through a stuffy nose and sore throat. "I am far from okay. Just leave me alone."

The tallest of his group was easily able to flip Eddward onto his back, forcing the sleeves of his shirt to his elbow all while ignoring the slender boy's protesting. Ed found the offending wounds, holding them in front of Eddward's face so that he would see them clearly.

"You see this?" Ed asked, his voice more forceful than Eddward had ever heard. "This is why I won't leave you alone! You're like my fucking brother! I'm tired of seeing you hurt yourself 'cause other people suck ass!" His eyes were harsh as they glared into the blood shot green of the slender boy. "You don't deserve what your parents do to you but you sure as hell don't deserve to do this shit to yourself!"

Eddward attempted to pull his arm away from Ed, the stronger not giving in to the boy. "Please, Ed... I just... you don't understand..."

"What don't I understand?" Ed growled. "I don't understand parents not caring? Sarah's the fucking golden child in this house and you think I don't understand? You think they approve of the ink? The piercings?"

"No you don't!" Eddward shouted, tears pouring from his eyes again. "You don't know what it's like to try so hard to be perfect, to achieve some of the things I have in my life only to have your parents prove you mean nothing to them! I'm nothing but a bragging right!"

Ed pulled his friend's arm to force him into an embrace, "You're more than that to me."

Eddward continued to cry, fighting against the stronger boy not in anger, only misguided frustration. "I just want to be normal!"

"You'll never be normal," Ed muttered, enduring every strike from the struggling boy without so much as a complaint. "I won't either. Eddy too. We're not supposed to be normal."

His body relaxed a little, realizing Ed was not going to give up. "Why can't I be normal? Why can't I just..."

Ed pushed Eddward back from his hold, staring into his eyes.

Eddward had never once written Ed off as stupid as so many others had. The boy was more than capable of using his mind exactly when it was needed, each time greater than the last.

"People don't change the world by being normal," Ed explained, his words soft but their impact hard. "You're meant for something better than this stupid cul-de-sac, better than this stupid town... Better than your parents. You're not normal because you're better than that."

"Ed... I..." Eddward stuttered, not really sure where to go with the conversation. "You're incredible." For the first time that day, Eddward smiled.

"Nope," Ed shook his head, releasing his friend, "just mildly entertaining."

Eddward laughed softly, his hand hiding his smile as it so often did. There was no way of explaining how thankful he was to have such a great friend.

"I'm always here if you need me though," Ed smiled before forcing his friend's beanie over his eyes.

Eddward raised the hat from his face, a smile flashing to his friend for only a second before it was replaced with the same somber look as before. He knew he had to come clean to Ed, he knew he ad to tell his friend who had been so wonderful the whole truth, and nothing but that. Ed looked into his eyes as he went through a thousand ways to admit what he was, a thousand ways to cease this hiding. "What if I told you something you wouldn't like?"

"Like what?" Ed tilted his head. "I'm pretty easy going... unless you tell me like, chickens went extinct or something like that. Wait, they didn't did they!?" He grabbed Eddward's arms and shook him violently. "Tell me chickens didn't go extinct, Double D!"

"Ed!" Eddward protested at the roughing up. "Chickens did not go extinct! Release me!"

Doing as he was told, Ed let loose a deep sigh, "Thank God! I love chickens, dude. If they like, went extinct, I would probably die."

Eddward laughed heartily at the comment, Ed's ability to go from serious one moment to out right moronic the next was one of the more endearing qualities of the boy.

"What if it was something about me?" Eddward began to clarify, the laughter finally dying down in his belly. "Something about me that you might not... agree with? Like about who I might like."

Ed nodded his head, his lips pursed in what Eddward assumed to be deep thought. "I have no idea where you're going with this Double D."

Eddward pinched the bridge of his nose, "What if I told you... something personal?"

Still not getting the point, Ed held his hand out, rotating his wrist, silently demanding that Eddward just go ahead and spill already.

"What if I told you," Eddward inhaled deeply, holding his breath for the impact, "that I... liked... men?"

"You mean... gay?" Ed attempted to clarify, only to receive a nod in reply. Ed looked down to the bed for a moment before glancing back up to Eddward, a smile across his face.

"Dude, I've known that since we were like, thirteen. Now, you hungry?" Ed suddenly asked. "I got some kick ass pizza bite things! Want some?"

Eddward was stunned. What had just happened? "What? What do you mean you've known?"

"I just knew," Ed shrugged. "I dunno. Never bothered me though and I just thought it would like, make you mad or something if I asked. Didn't think it was any of my business."

Still not really sure what to do, Eddward just stared, open mouthed, at Ed.

"I know you like Kevin, too," Ed went on. "I'm not sure if he's into dudes or not but he seems like a good guy."

"What? How do you know that!?" Eddward jumped from the bed, his feet stumbling slightly as he turned to glare at Ed. "No one knows that!"

Ed chuckled, his hands held out to show he meant no harm, "That part is just obvious."

"Does Eddy know?" It was all Eddward could think to say, his stance relaxing gradually.

Ed shook his head, "Nope. Eddy's too dense, dude."

Returning to his spot on the bed next to Ed, Eddward made direct eye contact with his friend. "It really doesn't bother you? You can tell me the truth and if it does, we never have to speak of it again."

"It really doesn't bother me," Ed smiled, his words sincere. "Your cuts bother me... so if you're gonna never do something again, make it that." He made sure to thump the exact spot the slender boy had sliced earlier in the week, grinning wickedly when Eddward recoiled from the pain.

"Dios! That hurt!" Eddward whined, rolling over in the bed, holding his arm close to his chest as he continued to complain.

"Good!" Ed announced, standing from the bed excitedly. "Now! About those pizza bites..."

* * *

Kevin read through the several text messages Ed had sent him, his heart beating a little faster at the thought of Double D so upset. He knew what it felt like to have a parent forget your existence, his dad not always the most attentive guardian in the world.

He was quick to shower and change, escaping the locker room and making his way to his bike before too many people decided to hold him up. Kevin just wanted to get to Double D's side as quickly as he could.

A few people waved to the quarterback as he left the field, Kevin waving back with a smile. He usually stayed to talk to people after practice but today was different. Today, the most important person in the world to him needed him more than his team.

"Where you running off to?" Matt ordered, his bulky frame cutting off Kevin's beeline to his bike. "Late for a date with your girlfriend?" The linebacker had a smug smile curved across his face, one Kevin would have liked to splatter all over the ground.

"Fuck off, asshat," Kevin snarled, not in the mood for his teammate's teasing.

Matt gasped dramatically, "Asshat? Really Kevin? I thought we were closer than that!" He chuckled, pushing the quarterback hard, Kevin landing against the cold dirt. "You're not big enough to talk to me like that, faggot."

Kevin quickly jumped to his feet, "What did you call me?" Not really knowing how to just let things go, Kevin got right into Matt's face, pushing him back even harder than he had been.

"You heard me!" Matt growled, holding his ground. "I called you a faggot, faggot. You know; homo, queer, gay!" The linebacker seemed more than ready for a fight, something Kevin wanted to avoid.

"You're a dick, Matt," Kevin hissed, now attempting to stare they boy down. "I gotta go so let's just-"

"Let's just nothing!" Mat roared, lunging at the quarterback, his fist catching across Kevin's left eye. "I fucking hate faggots! You cocksuckers are all the fucking same, forcing your ass fucking down everyone's throat! It's fucking disgusting!"

Kevin held his hand against the throbbing pain in his temple, his eye already swelling up from the contact. He honestly had no idea what the hell he had done to piss this kid off so much. "Dude! What the fuck!? What did I ever do to you!?"

Matt held his fist, the pain of colliding with Kevin's skull searing through his arm, "I just fucking hate faggots!"

Kevin decided to take the boy by surprise. If he wasn't get out of here without a fight, he was at least going to win it. Swinging the football helmet in his hand upward, he managed to catch Matt in the jaw, knocking the boy off his feet.

Matt fell to the ground, clutching at his mouth as he rolled around in pain, Kevin bolting from the area to his bike. "You stupid fuck! I'll fucking kill you! I hope you fucking die!" A trickle of blood poured from his lip split by his teeth on impact.

Kevin ignored the injured boy's words, sprinting to make it to his bike. He threw his football helmet on his head before throwing his leg over the bike, the beast roaring to life as the quarterback tore from the parking lot. He didn't care how fast he was going, he didn't care that he was wearing the wrong helmet, all he cared about was getting the hell out of there and by Double D's side.

* * *

Ed's parents had taken the night out, his dad treating his mom to a nice date on the town. It actually couldn't have been better, Ed preferring the idea of having the place to himself.

It was also nice for Eddward, the shower all his and something he desperately wanted. He quickly made his way to the bathroom after Ed had spent a decent amount of time making him laugh, hoping his friend would cheer up.

Ed had taken advantage of his friend's hygiene requirements, attacking the fridge with a powerful vigor. He threw several snacks onto his kitchen counter; grapes, carrots, marshmallows, hotdogs, whatever he thought would be good for comfort food.

Tossing a few pizza bites into the oven, he turned to the stove to heat up some of the hotdogs pulled from the fridge. Ed unloaded an entire package of the things, vegetarian of course, into a pot of boiling water. The boy could eat and he took no shame in his skill.

A panicked knock at the door nearly caused Ed's heart to stop, the tattooed boy waiting for his pulse to calm before he went to answer to pounding. "I'm comin'!"

Kevin immediately charged into the room the very moment Ed opened the door, his eye blackened from the earlier encounter. "Where's Double D? Is he okay?"

"Whoa, Kev," Ed attempted to slow the quarterback's charge into the house. "He's fine! He's in the shower! Dude, your eye..."

Kevin spun on his heels, "He's okay?" There was obvious panic in his voice and behind his eyes.

Ed nodded, "Yeah, he's good. Still really upset but he's doing better than earlier... He'll be a lot better now that you're here though." He held his fist out to the red head, their knuckles meeting in a show of friendship. "He finally came out to me."

Kevin's eyes lit up, "Really? About time. But he's okay?"

"He'll be alright," Ed sighed, turning to the glance at the bathroom door. "His parents have done this kinda shit for years. This isn't the first birthday they've missed."

Kevin scratched the back of his head nervously, "Wow, that sucks, dude. Kinda shitty of them, though. I really wanted this week to be perfect, ya know?"

"They ain't ruined anything," Ed winked. "He's still drooling after you."

"No way," Kevin chuckled, his arms crossing across his chest as a cocky smile spread across his face. "I was starting to worry. When Lee told me he might not be going to Homecoming, I like, almost gave up."

"Yeah, don't worry," Ed punched Kevin in the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Tomorrow's gonna be perfect, dude."

"I hope so," Kevin smiled to the taller boy. "I've been working way too hard on this shit to fail now. Do you know how much convincing I had to do to keep Lee from running her mouth?"

Ed laughed, making his way back into the kitchen, "I can imagine, dude. I'm not having the best time with Eddy, though either. He's getting all jealous and junk. You'd think he was the one who wanted the bookworm!"

Kevin popped his knuckles with a smile, "He better stay back, that's my territory."

Both boys laughed at the very idea of Eddy being a jealous lover, it was enough to lift their spirits and calm some nerves before the big day they had planned.

"So," Ed poked his finger at the blackened bruise around the red head's eye, "what knocked the piss out of you?"


	10. Chapter 10

OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!

My 6 year old brother had to have an emergency heart procedure and I had to drive 8 hours to be by his side while he was in the hospital and then drama with my aunt who's a total nut job... just... craziness!

Anyway! Here it is! Chapter 10! Getting closer to the end now T_T... I'm not gonna know what to do with myself when this is over!

Thank you guys so much for staying with me so far and thank you to those that are new! I love reading every single review and every single new follower or favorite just makes me so happy! I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Eddward dried himself slowly, his every movement reflected by the full length mirror on the wall. He could see the scars on his torso, his arms, his shoulders... all marks he had carved himself. Shame had always swallowed him when he would look down to them, always screaming at him that he was stupid for ever being so weak.

He didn't feel it this time.

Moving closer to the mirror, Eddward placed his hand against his reflection as if he were reaching out to comfort himself. He traced the curves of his shoulders and down his stomach, the mirror cold to the touch as his fingers carved their own marks in the gentle steam.

"I'll never be normal," Eddward muttered, his eyes soft as they left the mirror to gaze at his own flesh. He looked to his arms, the fresh cuts no longer red and irritated among the aging scars.

Delicate fingers ran over hurt from several years of disappointment, trailing across his arms then to his chest and down to his waist. Eddward did not feel his usual sorrow, his usual shame, he did not turn away, he did not hide from his own reflection. "I'll never be normal... because I'm better than that."

For once, Eddward looked to what he had once perceived as weakness and saw them in a different light. They were battle scars, wounds he had received in battles he had walked away from. Alive.

Through all the pain, he had survived. "I'm better than that."

A new determination washed over the slender boy. His friends be damned, the naysayers be damned, his parents be damned, the world be damned. He was better than that.

Eddward dressed quickly, blue jeans with holes in the knees Ed had cut for him and a Rise Against band shirt for his attire but this time, no long sleeved undershirt.. He brushed through his hair with his hands roughly, making sure to get the larger tangles at least. Unfolding his glasses, he placed them on his nose and slid them to their proper place with his index finger with a smile, the gap in his front teeth showing proudly.

Just before leaving the bathroom, Eddward straightened his black beanie over his hair and with a final fabulous hair flip, he made his way to the kitchen where he rightfully assumed Ed would be. What he didn't expect to see was Kevin popping the cap off a root beer while leaning against the refrigerator.

"Oh hey Double D!" Kevin greeted, holding his bottle out in a mock toast. "Enjoy your shower?"

Eddward halted in his tracks before hiding his arms quickly behind his back. "Good afternoon, Kevin. I didn't expect you so soon- oh my!" Forgetting all about his own modesty, Eddward rushed to Kevin's side, immediately examining his face. "What happened to your eye!?"

Kevin laughed at the concern, "Some stupid fuck starting some shit, nothing I can't handle. You should see his fucking lip, I busted it pretty righteous." The red head glanced down to the worried boy's arms as the examination went on. "You look like you've been through a wood chipper."

Jerking his hands back to his side, Eddward felt a heat rush across his face. "Please forgive me. I usually keep my-"

"You usually hide," Kevin interrupted, "yeah, I know."

Ed looked over his shoulder to the jock and bookworm, his main focus on the stove as he cooked a grilled cheese sandwich in a skillet. "I've been telling him for years to stop."

"Really?" Kevin mused, his forest green gaze stern as it bore into Eddward's light green. "You should listen to him, D. Sounds like he knows what he's talking about." He smiled to the slender boy, Eddward's heart feeling as though it was repairing itself.

"Yep!" Ed shouted proudly. "I'm not a total idiot!" He continued with his little dance as the air in the kitchen filled up with pleasant smelling vapors. "Now I know you fuckers are hungry!"

"You got that shit right!" Kevin announced, rushing to Ed's side to help him with the many plates of snack food.

Ed, Kevin, and Eddward, plates and trays in hand, made their way back to Ed's bedroom to enjoy the random assortment of junk Ed had been kind enough to whip up. A movie was quickly thrown into the DVD player and seats were taken; Ed on his favorite bean bag chair, Eddward on the bed, and Kevin on the floor by the bed.

The Devil's Rejects, a shared favorite of the three boys, played over the surround sound as they dug into their food. Eddward took great interest in the hummus and carrot sticks, laughing loudly when Kevin decided the dip would be a decent hotdog condiment.

"Oh my God! That's disgusting!" Kevin gagged, the hummus not sitting well on his pallet. "Who eats this shit!?" Despite his tongue's protests, he still swallowed his mouthful of chickpeas and veggie dog.

Eddward crunched into a carrot stick freshly dipped into the stuff, "I love it! It's best on vegetables and pita. It's also pretty amazing on felafel."

"It rocks on chicken, dude," Ed added, popping another pizza bite into his mouth. "You're a meat and potatoes kinda guy, I guess."

Kevin nodded, washing his mouth out with root beer, "Yeah; meat, cheese, bread... that shit ain't any of that!" He attempted to remove the remainder of the dip from his hotdog with a napkin, Eddward snorting with laughter at the action.

"You need to expand your tastes," Eddward mused, crunching into another carrot stick.

Kevin quickly shook his head, "Nope. My taste is just fine without eggplant or that bean goop... whatever it is. I'm a carnivore!"

"Actually buddy boy," Ed called from his bean bag, "that dog you happen to be cramming in your face is a veggie dog. Real hotdogs are made out of gross stuff, not havin' it in this house!"

"You're kidding?" Kevin seemed to recoil in disgust. "Oh my god! I can't believe I ate that! You tricked me!" He made a large spectacle of wiping the remainder from his tongue with his hands, as if he could scrape off the taste. "I miss the gross stuff!"

Eddward was near in tears as the jock's antics amused him. Even though he couldn't agree with Kevin's sentiments, everything the boy did made his heart flutter. It was frightening and exciting at the same time, confusing and yet so clear.

And in the moment Kevin's eyes met his, Eddward's stomach flipped, suddenly no longer able to hold it's contents. Without excusing himself as he usually would, the slender boy darted from his place on the bed and up the stairs to the first bathroom he could find, both Ed and Kevin staring after him in a mixture of worry and confusion.

Kevin made a move to stand, Ed holding his hand out, silently warning him not to follow. Eddward was a nervous person and it sometimes got the better of him. Ed understood.

"Give him a minute, dude," Ed muttered almost under his breath, the movie paused by the remote in his lap. "He's alright."

Kevin chewed on his bottom lip, "You sure?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah. He just get's a little overwhelmed sometimes. Makes him sick."

"Sick?" Kevin sounded concerned. "What kind of sick? Do we need to take him to a doctor or something?"

Ed waved the red head's worries off, "Nervous stomach, dude... he'll probably just puke or something and lay down. That's what usually happens."

"This is normal?" Kevin raised an eyebrow, sitting down onto the bed not really sure of what else to do with himself. "What the hell am I getting myself into?"

Ed held his hand out, wiggling it up and down, "Eh, depends on how much shit is fucking with him at a given time. Like during finals, he's a wreck. Usually loses like five or so pounds. But other than that, he's pretty stable." He smiled to Kevin, "He must really like you."

Kevin laughed nervously, his hand instinctively rubbing the back of his neck, "I really hope so, dude."

"Well," Ed grunted, rising from the bean bag chair on the floor to walk to Kevin's side, sitting on the bed next to him, "I know it's true. I've known Double D since I was seven and he's pretty predictable."

Kevin listened intently, a smile of one who had no troubles across his face.

"He's my brother," Ed explained, "and I love him like one. You hurt him? I break you."

"Sure thing, dude," Kevin scoffed, punching Ed in the shoulder playfully only to be met with an unnerving cold glare. He attempted a few forced chuckles to break the glare, it wasn't helping. "Ed, you're freaking me out here. What the hell?"

Ed grabbed Kevin's wrist, pulling him close, close enough that the red head could feel the bull like snorts from the taller male's nose. "I. Will. Break. You."

Not really sure what that statement meant but one hundred percent sure he did not want to find out, Kevin nodded nervously, Ed releasing him to allow retreat. "You are scary as fuck, dude."

"You remember that," Ed hissed, snapping his fingers and pointing to Kevin, instilling a faint but serious fear of the comic book nerd in the jock.

* * *

Eddward splashed water on his face as he hovered over the sink, his glasses tossed to the side along with his hat. He had been fortunate enough to keep his stomach from voiding all it's contents and remained relatively happy about it.

What had happened in there? He couldn't explain what it was that had come over him in that moment he and Kevin had locked eyes. It all made the deepest hidden parts of his soul light up.

"Come on, Eddward," he scolded himself, placing his glasses back onto his nose, "get it together."

His reflection glared back into him, like another person was standing there all together. It was eerie.

_You're in love with him, you know? _His reflection seemed to ask, it's mind independent from his own.

"What?" Eddward stumbled out. "That's not true. It's just a crush."

_Tell yourself that all you want to, Double D. But you love him._

"N-no," his stammering tongue tripped over the letters, "please, he's a very good friend of m-mine-"

_This is the second time you have spoken to your mirror today. Do you not find that odd? Most people would agree that this is a sure sign of serious psychosis. _

Eddward did not reply, only lowered his gaze. Kevin was turning his world upside down; here he was, in his best friend's bathroom having an argument with himself. And losing.

_You gonna admit it yet?_

Eyes still averted, he nodded, "Maybe you're right."

_Of course I'm right! And let's not forget that... and maybe..._

"I love him," Eddward muttered, the words rolling off his tongue so smooth. "Oh my, I love him. I can't believe I'm just now seeing it."

_Maybe he loves you too..._

Eddward's eyes shot back to the mirror, the exact shade of green meeting him. "Don't toy with me like that."

His reflection did not answer him, his lips did not answer him, his own mind refused to answer him. In that moment, under any other circumstances, Eddward would have sworn he had gone mad. But maybe, Kevin had driven him crazy. Through all the madness in his life; his parent's inability to support him through anything, Eddy's hatred of the world, his own self destructiveness... it had been Kevin that had pushed him into the deep end.

"Son of a bitch," Eddward muttered to himself, his nerves solid as he reached the conclusion, "I love him."

It took a few moments for Eddward to regain his composure, his clothing straightened and his hair smoothed, before he left the bathroom to return to his friends, again. A new way of thinking had begun to take hold in the boy's mind, one that he hoped would be there to stay.

Repeating the declaration over and over again in his mind; _I love him, I love him, I love him..._ he was able to work up the courage to walk back into the room, hoping with all his might that, as odd as it sounded to himself, his reflection was right.

* * *

It was well into the night, all three boys settled in Ed's basement bedroom for a decent night's sleep. Eddy had called earlier, explaining his parents had been pretty pissed about the misbehavior at school and informed him that he had to complete his weekly chores by the end of the night if he still wanted to go to the concert. Eddward, as much as he really did love his friend, was relatively relieved.

Ed had long since passed out in his bean bag chair, empty soda cans littered around his seat, leaving Kevin and Eddward alone for the night.

"How did you get these scars?" Kevin asked, grabbing the boy's arms and looking at them. "And be honest with me. I don't like it when you hide."

Eddward nervously looked away, "It isn't something I like to talk about."

Both of them sat on Ed's bed, facing one another with nothing but a strange Godzilla shaped light to illuminate the area. Eddward had changed into his well manicured pajamas (his favorite; QT-3.14) while Kevin had just opted to drop his pants, his camouflage boxers causing quite a giggle or two from the slender boy.

Kevin was soft as he looked at the marks, "Why?"

"Because," Eddward muttered, his arms nervously recoiled to his sides, "people are cruel. They make me do this to myself." Tears welled in his eyes. "They make me..."

"Is somebody hurting you?" Kevin asked, his voice dangerous as his eyes narrowed. "Like at school? If somebody is bullying you I'll fucking kill them!"

Eddward shrugged, "It's not so much that they come out and harm me, more on a mental level. They cheat from my papers, harass me about doing their homework, scold me for doing well on tests... and then my parents don't even know I exist." A deep sigh escaped him, "Barely anyone does."

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked, his face clouded in sarcasm. "Do you not even realize how many people love you? Ed and Eddy dude... Nazz, Lee, Sarah, even Jimmy thinks you're rad!" Kevin continued his rant, his voice rising with each sentence. "The whole team thinks you walk on fucking water! Teachers love you, man! I'm pretty sure you're the best damn student that school's ever seen-"

"What about you?" Eddward asked, his question cutting the red head off. He was not one to interrupt people, this was a different matter all together.

Kevin suddenly found himself speechless. He had not prepared for this at all. "Well... I mean... of course I think you're... well... Dude, I don't know how to say this. Just give me a little while, I'll work on it." There was an obvious blush across the gently freckled face of the jock, one he was happy to have concealed by the darkness.

"Kevin," the name ghosted off the boy's tongue, "I feel as though I must tell you something." Thousands of words and phrases swirled around his mind, so many ways this confession could come out and so many different variables that Eddward didn't know how to deal with just yet.

They sat in silence for a moment, Kevin staring hopefully at Eddward in anticipation of whatever explanation the boy felt he owed.

Finally, Eddward sighed. "I am a cutter, have been for several years. I was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder when I was much younger and my parents refused to let me have, what they called, 'a crutch' and never allowed me to seek treatment." He traced his fingers over several of his scars, "I guess I didn't take it too well."

_Dammit Eddward, _he thought to himself. That wasn't at all what the hell he wanted to say. Truth was, he wanted to confess everything to the red head, to tell him every last feeling he had been fighting with since the night the jock showed up on his front step. Every time he felt the courage rise in his chest, the moment his eyes locked with that deep green, he found himself lost.

"Oh," was all Kevin could think to say. Another moment of silence passed before he attempted to carry on. "Where all have you done it, like, on your body?"

Eddward crossed his arms across his chest as if hugging himself, "If I can hide it... I've more than likely cut it."

Kevin tilted his head, "Show me."

It was not at all what the boy had been expecting, but with Kevin, when was it? "Excuse me?"

"I want to see your scars," Kevin explained, fiddling with his hat. "I'll show you one of mine if you show me yours." He winked, a forced smile across his lips.

A few thoughts flashed through his mind, he had never shown anyone the full force of his wounds. "No. I'm sorry, Kevin, I just can't right now. Maybe another time." Attempting to end the now awkward conversation, he turned to bed himself down, hoping Kevin would do the same.

He did not. Kevin instead stood to his full height, lifting his wife beater over his head and tossing it to the floor. Eddward could not help but turn his eyes to the jock, the image of his perfectly molded torso not exactly something to turn one's nose up at.

Kevin pointed to a seemingly insignificant raised portion of flesh, a scar no longer than his finger, just above his pelvis on his left side. "Remember that guy I told you about? The one who chipped my tooth after a game? Wasn't the only thing he did. He had a knife with him that night... swiped me pretty good. I got lucky though, moved just in time."

Eddward sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers running across the scar on the red head's stomach before he even knew what he was doing.

"It was right after my mom died," Kevin went on. "It upset me pretty bad at the time. I had to get stitches and shit, the people at the hospital telling me over and over again how lucky I was. I wanted to deck every one of them." He laughed a little at the statement, Eddward's eyes locked onto the scar as the story unraveled. "Then this one doctor came in. He saw my last name on the chart and asked me if I was Cynthia Barr's son. He told me how great my mom was... never once said he was sorry for my loss. He was the one person who didn't, all he did was tell me stories about how giving she was, how she always was the one to go the extra mile to help people."

There was a new softness to the jock that Eddward had never seen before. In the barely lit vision of Kevin, he watched as his soul poured itself out.

Kevin placed his hand over Eddward's, his palm placed hard against the scar on the jock's stomach. "That was the first time I cried about losing her. It might sound stupid, but when the doc was telling me all those stories, I felt like Mom was there... I felt like she was the one stitching me up."

Deep green locked with light green once more, "That kid attacked me because he was in the same place I was when we beat his team. I was struggling with losing my mom and I had got really violent and just really turned into an asshole. That kid had lost his dad in a car accident a few months before the game and I guess he just lost it. Who knows? If we hadda lost, it probably would be me in juvie. It made me realize that people who hurt others to make themselves feel better, they don't matter. Their words don't matter. Their attacks don't matter. What matters are the people who make you a better person, their words that make you feel better when you're having a bad day... the people who are there to stitch you up when shit goes down."

Eddward watched in awe as a single tear slipped from the jock's bruised eye. Not once had he ever felt so much at once, not once did he ever expect this to come from Kevin.

"I miss my mom every day," Kevin admitted, wiping the tear away. "She mattered. My dad? The only reason he even knows I exist is because I can score a few points in a game. A few years down the road, I'll move out and he'll never speak to me again. Who cares?" He took his hand from Eddward's, placing it on the boy's shoulder instead. "Just like your parents. Just like those fucks who mess with you at school. They don't fucking matter, so don't let their words matter. Those cuts that you make, they tell those people that, on a certain level, they matter. That they can affect you."

Kevin dropped down to his knees in front of Eddward, taking both of the boy's shoulders in his hands. His grip was tight but not aggressive, it was passionate.

"Don't let them have that power." Kevin's voice was stern. "Don't let them matter. Let the people that love you matter. They leave impressions that are prettier than scars."

Eddward was floored, his eyes suddenly overwhelmed by tears. As bright as people claimed he was, as intelligent as he knew himself to be, as much as he had read into his disorder... no one had ever affected him the way Kevin had.

"Kevin," Eddward managed to choke out, removing his glasses to wipe at his eyes, "where is all this coming from?"

Shrugging, Kevin smiled and moved himself up onto the bed beside the boy, "Good question."

They shared a laugh, lightening the thick air around them. Eddward placed his hand over his mouth as he always did when he laughed or smiled, Kevin's laughter dying down at the sight.

"I thought I told you not to do that," Kevin sighed, a smile and a raised eyebrow on his otherwise stern face.

Eddward nervously smiled, removing his hand slowly, chewing on his lip as he did so. "My apologies, Kevin."

"Nope," Kevin smirked, "too late." Without warning, Kevin lunged at the boy, tackling him with his entire body. The jock made sure to grab both of Eddward's hands, holding them firmly as he wrapped himself around the much weaker boy.

They fell against the bed, Kevin behind Eddward, his uncovered chest against the still very confused Eddward's back. The jock's arms were wrapped around from behind Eddward, holding them across his own chest in a tight bear hug. It was a very odd situation.

"Kevin..." Eddward awkwardly muttered, "what exactly just happened here?"

Kevin placed his chin on Eddward's shoulder, a large grin across his face. "I'm tired of you always hiding from me. So, until you stop for good, I'm gonna make sure you can't hide anymore."

Eddward's eyes were wide with confusion, surprise, and some form of joy he was not familiar with. "Okay then. How long do you plan to hold me." This was not anywhere near his comfort zone.

He felt Kevin shrug, "As long as I have to."

"What if either of us has to use the facilities?" Eddward questioned, a smile across his own face, hoping to stump the jock.

Kevin snorted a small laugh, "Dude, I'm on the football team. I see naked mother fuckers all the time. Ain't like I haven't seen people piss. Your move, smart ass."

Eddward's smile faded, replaced by a playfully annoyed scowl, "You're impossible, Barr."

"You're losing, Vincent," Kevin retorted, his own smile becoming more and more Cheshire Cat as the embrace went on.

"It's really shocking you and Eddy don't get along more," Eddward huffed, turning his head in an attempt to glare at him.

"I've thought that a few times, myself," Kevin mused, moving his chin to place it on top of Eddward's head. "You'd think we'd be like best friends or some shit. But then again, he's an ass."

Eddward rolled his eyes, "And you are not?"

"Of course I am!" Kevin exclaimed, still holding the boy tight. "Just better looking."

Not knowing where else to go with the conversation, Eddward just sighed, relinquishing all control to the jock. In truth, Eddward never wanted Kevin to remove his body from his own. There was something about the power Kevin exerted in the situation, the dominance, that made his being crave the touch. He wished more than anything to confess his feelings, he wished more than anything to be held by this man forever.

"Kevin?" Eddward called into the darkness, hoping he could muster up the courage to spill out his heart. He was met with silence. "Kevin, are you awake?"

A soft rise and fall of the red head's chest against his back was all the answer he needed, Kevin must have been exhausted. Though he had fallen asleep, his grip was still secure, his hold not letting up in the slightest bit.

Eddward smiled, "Never mind." He relaxed his body, nuzzling his head against Kevin's collar bone. "I only wish I knew how to tell you I love you."

It took only moments for Eddward to fall into his own sleep, a smile across his face from the loving embrace of the other. He had never felt so secure, he had never felt so happy.

Kevin shifted his body gently, removing the arm that was not pinned beneath the slender boy in his grasp. He smoothly removed the hat from his head, tossing it to the table beside the bed. Without stirring Eddward, he pulled the beanie from his hair, black curls falling out across his pale skin as the hat was placed with the ballcap.

With gentle fingers no one would expect from the jock, he brushed the curls from Eddward's face, pressing his own face against the soft hair. Kevin breathed in the clean scent of the boy, his heart rate racing as the smell overtook him.

"You don't have to tell me, babe," Kevin whispered, returning his arm around the boy, "I love you, too." The red head held the slender frame of Eddward closer to his own muscular one, "Tomorrow is going to be perfect. I swear to God, I'll make sure you know I matter."


	11. Chapter 11

SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG OMG! Sooooo... I gave you guys an extra long chapter!

Big reveal guys... this is it!

Next chapter will contain... things... so STAY TUNED!

Thank you to all of the people who have read/reviewed/followed/faved me or this story! I am so happy so many people have loved it!

* * *

Rolling over in the bed, Eddward blinked his eyes open to face his surroundings. No alarm blared in his ears as he looked around, Ed and Kevin still in their places from the night before. Slightly confused, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, checking the time only to bolt from the bed with a screech.

"Dios mio!" he shouted, tripping over Kevin's shorts thrown to the ground, falling hard on his face.

Ed was quick to jump up, wielding an empty soda can as a weapon. "ZOMBIES! Don't eat my brain, you undead fucks!" Still dazed from his awakening, Ed scanned the room in a state of shock. "What the hell, Double D?"

Eddward picked himself from the floor, brushing his shirt flat. "It's eight thirty! We are late for school!"

"Is that it?" Ed dropped the soda can, an annoyed look on his face. "You woke me up for school? I can't even right now..."

Untangling the shorts from his feet, Eddward threw them at Kevin, hoping to cause him to stir. "Kevin, wake up! We must get to school, we're already thirty minutes late! Oh my... this is unacceptable!"

A loud groan emanated from the red head, "Hey, don't know 'bout y'all... but I'm skipping."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ed yawned, stretching before returning to his bean bag chair with a satisfied huff as he sat.

Eddward nearly had a coronary. "No, no, no, no! We cannot skip! We have an obligation as students to attend class when told to do so! We must-"

"Come here!" Kevin snarled, pulling the smaller boy back into the bed, wrapping his arms around him in a similar way to the night before to silence him. "It's your birthday today... you really want to spend it in school?"

"Kevin, please!" Eddward wiggled against the jock's grip. "We have to go!"

"We don't have to do shit," Kevin muttered, squeezing the boy tighter. "We're gonna sleep a little longer, get up, eat some shit, call some fuckers, hit the concert and fuck shit up. Fuck class for today. Now go back to sleep..." He nuzzled into Eddward's neck, goose bumps trailing all along the boy's body at the ghosting of his breath against his flesh.

"Yeah, Double D," Ed joined in, "no one gives a shit if you skip once or twice. It's no big deal." He stretched out in his chair, "I skip all the time."

"Now just relax," Kevin whispered into Eddward's ear. "I'm tired as shit."

Eddward whimpered only a few times before giving up, there was no use in attempting to go to school now. Kevin was holding him down, Ed would help him if he needed it; these guys were proving to be impossible. "Both of you are a horrible influence on me."

"You're welcome!" they both exclaimed, Ed holding out a thumbs up and Kevin squeezing the slender boy tighter.

Huffing in absolute annoyance, Eddward finally ceased his struggling, retrieving his phone from the place on the bed he had tossed it to in his panic. Kevin slipped back into sleep, snuggling against Eddward in his slumber.

Shooting a quick text to Eddy, explaining that the three of them would not be at school, he then moved to lay his phone down on the bed side table before another thought crossed his mind. Opening a new text box, he began to type out another message:

_Eddward: Hello Nazz! It looks as though I will not be at school today. Kevin and Ed have "convinced" me to skip... would you mind picking up the work I will miss for the day? Thank you!_

Sending the message, his phone vibrated with a response from a slightly annoyed Eddy.

_Eddy: Ok ill be ther in a few. Skipping 2._

"Jesus, Eddy," Eddward softly complained, rolling his eyes at the text. "Please do take the time to learn proper English."

It took only a few more seconds for Nazz to reply, Eddward opening the new message with a gentle laugh at the blonde girl.

_Nazz: YOURE SKIPPING!? The worlds gotta be ending!_

Eddward chuckled gently under his breath as he typed out his reply.

_Eddward: Well, as it stands, Kevin has me in a very... well... this is hard to explain. He's asleep and holding me. He has quite the grip._

His phone buzzed almost immediately

_Nazz: PICS! NOW!_

Chewing on his bottom lip, Eddward looked back to the sleeping red head, a blush spreading across his face as the jock nuzzled into his shoulder. Kevin looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Eddward's mind screamed out to him, every thought calling out the perfection Kevin seemed to radiate.

Eddward turned back to his phone, holding the thing at a full arms length before snapping a picture showing the jock's embrace. He looked it over, the picture bringing a broad smile to his face. Eddward would never tell anyone but he was more than practiced at selfie shots.

The picture was sent to Nazz, Kevin stirring slightly as Eddward readjusted from taking it. Careful not to wake him, Eddward placed his phone onto the bed side table, ignoring the buzz that followed the placement.

As much as Nazz meant to him, Eddward wanted to enjoy just being there, Kevin's arms wrapped around him as if he were clinging onto his only link to life.

Slowly, Eddward ran his hand along the jock's arm wrapped around his stomach, his fingers sifting through the soft hair along the tanned flesh. Shivers ghosted through his body at the touch, the strong muscles beneath the skin tensing as the boy's slender fingers tickled him as they trailed along. He finally grazed across the jock's hand, his powerful knuckles hard and jagged as Eddward continued to down to his fingers.

Kevin's hand was much larger than his own, Eddward's slim fingers entangling through those of the sleeping jock. His heart raced in his chest as he held tight to Kevin's hand, the very thought of being in such an intimate situation, such a loving embrace...

Eddward suddenly pulled away from the touch, his hand pulled back against his chest as if it had been burned. A wave of depression had succeeded in washing over him making him question all of his new found boldness.

_How could I be so stupid? _he thought to himself; _Kevin isn't gay... He doesn't love you. You've set yourself up for failure by allowing yourself to fall for him! _

A part of him attempted to argue back, to scream out the jock was the one holding him. That voice was easily silenced.

_The problem is he matters so much... he matters so much to you but you don't to him! He couldn't even tell you what you were to him last night. You let yourself fall in love with someone who can't ever love you back... you idiot..._

Folding in on himself, Eddward pulled his knees into his chest, an attempt at making himself smaller. All he could do was think about how stupid he was, how foolish his heart had been. The pain in his heart sank in, his body struggling to hold back the tears.

"I'm so fucking stupid," Eddward muttered to himself, burying his face in his hands. "I'm an idiot... I knew all of this was too good to be true."

"Shut up," that ragged, deep voice that sent shivers down Eddward's spine growled in his ear. "You're not an idiot. Stop it..."

Kevin released his hold on the boy, moving quickly to pin Eddward beneath him, taking hold on Eddward's chin with his thumb and index finger. His deep green eyes glared into his lighter ones, a scowl deep across the jock's face. "I'm tired of hearing you break yourself down. I'm tired of watching you hide. Do you not remember what I said last night?"

Eddward stared back into the green that bore into him, nothing short of shock plastered across his features. "Kevin-"

"No, you don't get to talk yet," Kevin growled, holding the boy's chin tight. "You matter to me, do you hear me? You matter to me. Stop lowering yourself, stop attacking yourself, stop hurting yourself. Stop. Hiding."

The two boys stared into the others' eyes, only the sound of their breathing between them for what seemed like an eternity. It was powerful, deep; a connection building on more than just knowledge of the other. It was spiritual in nature, as if they could see into the soul of the other.

Kevin was the first to break the silence, "Now, I was going to wait until later to surprise you but I think it's very important for you to hear this now." He released Eddward's face, baring his weight on both arms that now rested on either side of the boy's head. "Me, Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Sarah, Lee and Jimmy all chipped in on present for you, something before the concert and party that we could give you to show you how much you mean to us. Okay? I'm not gonna tell you what it is but I know you're gonna love it. So cheer up... It's gonna be a hell of a birthday."

"R-really?" Eddward's voice cracking as he spoke. "You guys got me... a present?"

Kevin smiled, nodding, "Yep. A big one. I mean, everybody got you a little one too... but we decided to treat you a little. It's your 16th birthday, dude! It's kinda important."

Catching Kevin by surprise this time, Eddward reached out and wrapped his arms around the jock's middle, hugging him tight. "You're so amazing, Kevin." His grip tightened, his eyes moistening with tears. "No one's ever done anything so kind for me."

"You don't even know what it is yet..." it was all Kevin could think to say, the attack hug catching him more off guard than anything before. "But you're welcome."

A few pats to Eddward's head signaled the slender boy to release the jock, a good natured laugh offered to show the hug was well received. Kevin moved himself back onto his placement on the bed, flopping down next to Eddward as he had been before. "Since you so rudely woke me up, I'd like to go back to sleep for a little while. Sound good to you, birthday boy?"

Nodding, Eddward wiped his eyes before placing his glasses back onto his nose, "Of course. Would you mind if I get ready for the day while you and Ed rest?"

"No!" Ed groaned from his bean bag chair. "The parents are at work... go do what you gotta."

Kevin laughed loudly, "You heard the man!" Reclining back onto the bed, Kevin shot the slender boy a wink, "It's okay, D. I'll be up in about an hour or so... We'll make breakfast together, okay?"

Eddward smiled, "Sounds lovely, Kevin." Kevin gave him a thumbs up before throwing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, settling into a comfortable position to allow a few more moments sleep. "I shall see you when you wake."

Depression still lingering in the boy's mind, he rose from the bed to make his way into the kitchen. Kevin's words had cheered him up some, not enough to pull him from his sorrows completely. It was something he was more than used to.

Eddward grabbed his cell phone from the table before leaving the room, noticing that there were several text messages he had not seen before, all from Nazz.

_Nazz: OMG HOW CUTE!_

_Nazz: That looks so comfy!_

_Nazz: How long has he been holding u?_

_Nazz: Seriously, I think he loves u... Don't kno if he's gay but I really think he loves u..._

A smile spread across the slender boy's face, his bottom lip immediately the target of his attention. It made his heart soar to think Kevin might actually love him. Though slightly crazy, Nazz's comment sent excitement through his entire body. Walking up the stairs, Eddward opened the same picture he had sent to Nazz earlier.

That Irish red hair tangled in with his jet black, his sun tanned skin wrapped around Eddward's pale flesh, the perfectly muscled body of the jock enveloping the slim form of the smaller boy; they seemed to match the other.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Eddward finally allowed himself to smile without worry of anything else. Perhaps he had run ahead of himself in falling for Kevin the way he had... who cares? There was nothing to actually worry about at this point. It was an unknown variable, in due time, it would be found. In Eddward's favor or not... it would be found.

* * *

"Your eyes closed?" Kevin asked, his hands wrapped tightly around Eddward's face, his fingers hiding the boy's eyes. "No peaking!"

Eddward stumbled as the boy led him through Ed's house, Ed giggling and directing their way. "I'm not peaking! Ow! Stop leading me into the walls, Ed!" He regained his footing after a slight stumble, his shoulder bouncing off the wall.

"Sorry, Double D!" Ed giggled, pulling on the smaller boy's arms as they made their way through the maze of a home. "I'm just so excited! We did so good!" Eddward could feel his friend almost dancing with excitement.

"Shut up, Lumpy!" Eddy growled, walking through the front door to see how the others were progressing. "You'll ruin it!"

Eddward 'looked' around, "Eddy? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Eddy replied, reaching out and taking Eddward's shoulder, another seeing eye dog for the venture. "Had to get everything perfect for you though, Kev wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, this shit cost a pretty penny, it better be fucking perfect."

"What cost a pretty penny? Guys?" Still blinded by his friends, Eddward could now feel the sun washing over his body, obviously outside. A few muted shushes were heard around him, confusion getting the better of the birthday boy. "What's going on? Can I please see what's going on now?"

Kevin laughed from behind him, "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" Eddward huffed, stomping his foot slightly in frustration. "What have you done?!"

"I don't think you're ready," Kevin teased, his hands still over the boy's eyes, Ed and Eddy leaving his side to go who knows where.

"Kevin!" Eddward whined, attempting to struggle from the jock's grip. "Stop teasing me! I want to see now!"

"Say the magic words!" Kevin teased.

"Please!"

"I said magic _words_..."

"What magic words? I grow tired of this game Kevin..."

"Pretty please, Kevin with sugar and marshmallows and cherries on top! And beg a little!"

"KEVIN!"

"Nope."

Eddward sighed, "Pretty please with sugar, marshmallows and cherries on top..."

"Was that so hard?" Kevin muttered in Eddward's ear, his hands pulling away from the boy's vision. "I hope you like it."

Upon opening his eyes, Eddward was met with the visage of a long black stretch limo, the entirety of his friends posed around it. Cumulatively, a loud "SURPRISE!" was shouted, Eddward nearly falling to the pavement in shock. Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Sarah, Lee, and Jimmy were all excitedly clapping and cheering for the boy, each wishing their own happy birthdays.

It was magnificant.

"Oh my God!" Eddward exclaimed, the surprise more than he ever expected. "Is all this... for me?"

"No," Kevin rolled his eyes, "it's for me. I like going to concerts in style." He walked around to Eddward's side. "Happy Birthday, Double D."

Nazz ran to Eddward, her arms thrown around his neck in a loving hug. "Did we surprise you!?"

"More than I can explain!" Eddward laughed, wiping a tear or two from his eyes as he returned the hug. "I never expected all this!"

Lee leaned against the rear door of the long car, "Yeah, we didn't think you would. Your parents suck!"

"No one deserves to be treated that way on their birthday!" Sarah yelled, flipping her hair with as much sass as she could muster.

Nazz released Eddward, the slender boy standing to his full height. "What do you mean? How did you know about my parents?" He looked around to each of his friends, all of them pointing to Kevin.

"I told them," Kevin fessed up, throwing his hands up in exasperation, everyone turning on him. "I thought you needed some cheering up after the bullshit they pulled. It pissed me off... them too. So we got together and rented a limo for the night." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hope you're not mad at me..."

"Never," Eddward smiled, taking Kevin's hand and leading him to the car. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you... all of you!"

"Oh God," Eddy groaned, "can we just get in the damn thing and head to the fucking concert? They won't hold the show up for us, you can make out on the way!"

Sarah growled, smacking Eddy on the back of the head, "Cram it, Fathead!"

"You tell him, Sarah!" Jimmy piped up, his speech must clearer since the removal of his cumbersome head gear. Puberty had also been very kind to him, never hurt.

Lee sighed audibly, opening the back door to the limo with a flourish, "All of you, get the fuck in the car. I'm tired of listening to you all bitch."

"Agreed," Kevin chuckled, helping Eddward into the limo before getting in himself. "I'm ready to get this party on the road!"

It took only seconds for the group to pile into the back of the car, the excitement of riding in a limo more than most of them could bear. Ed was the first to stand through the sun roof, Lee joining him soon after. Kevin sat next to Eddward, his arm thrown around the still joyously crying boy. Sarah and Jimmy sat across from the two, making sure everyone had the appropriate accessories for the concert. Eddy chose to spend his time with Nazz, the blonde giggling at every line shot to her. All in all, the group was enjoying the ride.

"Wanna go ahead and do presents now?" Kevin asked to Eddward, the slender boy drinking bubbling water from a champagne glass that Jimmy had poured for him. "That way you can leave them in the car and they'll be safe."

Eddward smiled, Ed and Lee returning their heads to the inside of the cab. "That sounds perfect actually!"

Kevin snapped his fingers, "Presents guys!"

"I got you this one, Double D!" Ed shouted, throwing himself into Eddward's lap, a crudely wrapped rectangular gift held out to him. "I thought you'd love it!"

Eddward laughed out loud, adjusting the beanie on his head that had been knocked askew by his friend's charge. Taking the package, he tore into it excitedly revealing both the Iron Man and Iron Man 2 DVDs, movies Eddward had enjoyed exponentially at the theater. "Oh my, Ed! It's wonderful!"

"I didn't get the third one cause it kinda sucked," Ed explained, throwing his arms around his friend, "but I know you loved these two!"

Eddward hugged his friend back, "You are quite right!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Eddy hissed, pushing Ed out of the way. "My turn!" He tossed a rolled up shirt that had been tied with a ribbon to Eddward, a grin wide on his face. "Instantly thought of you."

Unraveling the shirt, it revealed the entire Firefly family from the Devil's Rejects movie, 'I'm the Devil... and I'm here to do the Devil's work...' written in blood in the background. It was certainly in perfect taste.

"Where did you find this!?" Eddward exclaimed, clinging tightly to the cloth. "I love it!"

"Knew you would!" Eddy grinned, his hand held out for a fist bump. "I know that's like, your favorite movie."

Eddward tapped his knuckles against his friend's. "It is perfection!"

"Who's next?" Kevin called out, looking to Sarah and Jimmy hoping they would in fact go next.

Jimmy giggled as he reached behind him, "I hope you don't mind, Double D, but Sarah and I got you a present from the both of us!"

"You didn't have to get me anything you two!" Eddward blushed, hiding his smile with his hand.

Sarah clapped her hands, "Oh but we did! It just _screamed _you!"

Carefully, Jimmy pulled a small unwrapped pet carrier from the seat, the box clear and sealed with an orange top. Inside the little box was a female Rose Hair Tarantula happily eating away at a cricket placed in the box to keep her calm.

Eddward took the box in a tizzy, examining his new companion with absolute delight. "Dios! She is beautiful! I can't believe you two bought me a Tarantula! Do you know how long I have desired one?!"

"Ed told me!" Sarah giggled, wrapping her arms around Jimmy. "He helped pay for her, too!"

Kevin recoiled from the spider, "Just keep it away from me..."

Eddward tapped on the side of the box gently, "Sorry, Kevin but this beautiful young lady is all mine." The spider responded to his tap, scurrying to the place where his finger rested against the plastic. "She's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

Sarah and Jimmy chimed a joined "You're welcome!" before the spider was delicately placed in Eddward's lap, the rest of the ride to be spent doting on her.

"You're up Lee!" Kevin announced, glaring at the spider as if it would eat him whole.

Lee shoved Ed out of her way and forced herself into the seat next to Eddward, a sloppily wrapped rectangular box fetched from beneath it. "You hang out with the team so much so we decided to send out for somethin' to make it official."

Eddward took the box, his smile grand and excited as he unwrapped it. Inside was a football jersey, orange and green, just like the ones Lee and Kevin wore for their games. He pulled the jersey from the box to examine it. The back read the numbers '00' with 'Double D' above where the player's name was meant to go.

"I've never been part of a team before," Eddward laughed, holding the jersey to his chest.

Lee waved the boy off, "You're still not allowed to play but we love ya just the same!"

Eddward threw his arms around Lee's neck, a smile still present on his face, "I love it! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Double D," Lee smiled, awkwardly patting the boy on the back. "The team sends their love too."

"Me next!" Nazz exclaimed, jumping onto Lee's lap causing the hug to end prematurely. "It's a little childish but I couldn't help it, dude."

She offered a perfectly wrapped box, the purple wrapping paper corresponding to the gold bow beautifully. Eddward delicately placed the jersey to the side, careful not to disturb his new spider, and took the gift from Nazz to tear into it happily. Inside the box, twelve inch figures of Chewbacca and Han Solo rested in their boxes, waiting to be part of someone's collection.

Eddward released a squeal as he quickly clutched at the toys, "They're adorable! And my favorite characters!"

Nazz giggled, clapping at the statement, "Oh I'm so happy! I knew you were super upset when you read the last book and so I thought I would make sure you could have a Chewy forever!"

"I didn't know you liked Star Wars," Kevin mused, rubbing at the scruff on his face as he grabbed at the Han Solo. "Love these fucking movies..."

"Really?" Eddward excited squeaked, turning to the red head. "I never would have guessed!"

"ANYWAY!" Nazz interrupted with a giggle. "I hope you love them and I know they will go perfect with the rest of your dorky room!"

Eddward nodded, a giggle of his own escaping his lips, "They most certainly will!" He hugged the Chewy tight, "Thank you so much, Nazz!"

Another hug to the blonde girl, a smile and blush deep across his face.

Breaking the hug, Eddward looked to everyone in the limo with him, "Thank you all! This has easily been the best birthday I have ever had! The presents are phenomenal but the company is priceless!"

Eddward turned to Kevin, "And you... thank you. I can't tell you how much everything you have done means to me."

Kevin shrugged, "You haven't even got my present yet!"

Eddward looked around, the spider scurrying around her cage as she was lifted in her owner's searching. "I suppose I haven't!" He smiled to the red head as the contents in his lap were replaced. "It's okay though, I don't need one!"

Kevin laughed, followed by the rest of the crew.

"I think you'll want his present!" Lee chuckled, plopping down next to Ed. "He spent a lot of time working on that shit!"

"Shut up, Lee!" Kevin shouted, an empty soda can thrown at her head.

Sarah and Jimmy both giggled madly, Sarah innocently smiling at the slender boy. "You will love it!"

"Dude, I swear to God you guys..." Kevin was almost snarling, his teeth bared to the young girl. "Don't fuck this up!"

"Aw, Kevin," Eddward cooed, "did you do something special for me?"

Blushing, the jock sunk in on himself, his arms folded in annoyance. "Maybe..."

Eddy snorted, "You're not the only one not on the up and up, Sockhead." He punched Ed in the shoulder. "They left me the fuck out, too!"

"That's because you're an ass," Lee chuckled, punching Eddy back for hitting Ed. "You ruin everything!"

Eddy pounced from his seat onto Lee, attacking her playfully, both laughing as hits were exchanged. The group laughed and cheered at the two, some yelling bets on who would win.

In all the ruckus, Eddward found that he could not take his eyes from the red head that sat at his side, the jock cheering along with the others. His tanned flesh glistening with the sun that peaked in through the window, his forest green eyes were shining happily as he rooted for Lee... he was so beautiful. Eddward could not pull his eyes away. It wasn't until the limo pulled into the parking lot for the concert that he was finally able to focus on something other than this object of his affection.

* * *

After the limo driver had been directed where to wait, the spider had lovingly been secured in the car (the heater was requested to be left on), the tickets cut and the group had made it's way through the crowd, they were finally ready for this concert to start.

Each had their own jacket they clung tightly to, Jimmy and Sarah clinging close to one another. It was cold, there was no mistaking that but Eddward never even noticed it. Kevin never left his side, his natural heat washing over the slender bookworm.

"Who's the opening band?" Kevin asked Ed, nudging him in the side. "Anyone good?"

Ed shrugged, "I think it's some band called Evergreen Terrace. Never heard of them so... we'll see!"

Kevin nodded his head before pulling the taller boy down to his level, "During the band switch, I need you to run to the car, get the present for Double D and bring it to me. I need it by Rise's second song... it's super important, dude."

Kevin released his grip on Ed, the taller boy nodding with a huge grin across his face. "Dude, I'm so excited! He's gonna love it!"

"Who's going to love what?" Eddward questioned, turning to his two friends at his side.

"The concert," Kevin smiled, patting him on his shoulder. "It's gonna fucking rock!"

Eddward grinned, his hand covering his smile, "I know! I'm so excited!"

Kevin winked to the slender boy, "I know you are."

Ed clapped Kevin on the shoulder as Lee ran by him to pull him to the mosh pit, "I'll see you during the change, Kev! Good luck!"

Saluting the taller male, Kevin returned his attention to the slender boy who was now lovingly looking up to him. Their eyes met, lost in the other for a few peaceful moments. Kevin brushed the hair absentmindedly from Eddward's face, the black beanie readjusted ever so slightly by the jock's movements.

Eddward chewed on his lip at the gentle touch, his mind suddenly going hazy. All he wanted to do was brush his lips against Kevin's, if only just once and only for just a moment, that's all he wanted.

"I hope you're having a good birthday so far," Kevin thought out loud, his voice loud enough to be heard over the low roar of the crowd.

Eddward nodded, "The best."

Kevin smiled, "Good. Got a name for that... bug... yet?"

"She's not a bug," Eddward corrected, "she is an arachnid. Regardless, I do believe I have a name for her... but you'll laugh."

Kevin chuckled at the slender boy's modesty, "I won't laugh!"

Eddward rolled his eyes, blushing gently, "Baroness."

"What!?" Kevin began to laugh despite his words. "Like the G.I. Joe villain?!"

Eddward huffed, his arms crossing angrily, "Yes, like the villain! She was my favorite growing up... well, next to Destro, of course... But I think it is a fitting name!"

Kevin stifled his laughter, "Yeah, I guess you're right! Never would have thought of that."

"What would you have named her?" Eddward asked, a good bit of sass in his voice.

The jock shrugged, "Legs... I don't know."

"You're so unoriginal," Eddward rolled his eyes, turning his back to the taller jock. "But I can forgive you."

"Heh," Kevin smirked, "you better."

The two stood in their places, the rest of the group dispersing to whatever position in the crowd they felt most comfortable in. Eddward was perfectly content where he was, leaning against the jock's powerful frame as they waited for the opening band to take the stage.

Finally, the outdoor arena was signaled by the lead singer charging out onto the stage, a scream of "WHAT'S UP, PEACH CREEK!?" called out over the speakers. The crowd responded with screams and cheers, all ignited by the fire fueled by the screeching guitar that followed. "We are EVERGREEN TERRACE and we are here to FUCK! SHIT! UP!"

Another cheer from the crowd tore through the air, Kevin calling out with the rest of the crowd while Eddward only laughed.

The entire band broke out into full blown song, the leader singer belting out, "SET! ME! FREE! SET ME FREE!"

Kevin began to headbang slightly, Eddward watching him with a loving smile. While the music was enjoyable, Kevin was more so. The tuft of red hair that poked through what was supposed to be the back of Kevin's hat swayed with his movement, the world seeming to move in slow motion around him.

Noticing the staring, Kevin looked to the slender bookworm, that chip-toothed grin of his warm and full of pure joy. Eddward couldn't help but smile back, his hand hiding the gap in his front teeth. The jock rolled his eyes, turning back to the concert before him.

Kevin thought to himself of how much he hated seeing the boy hide, how much he wanted to shout to the world the perfection he saw in that smile with the perfect little gap in the front teeth.

His heart rate sped up, the thought of his plan coming together catching him a little off guard. Though scared out of his mind, Kevin could not be more excited to reveal all of his hard work to the very object of his affection.

* * *

Ed ran from the crowd to the car, Lee hot on his heels as a second pair of eyes. The bands had changed, Rise Against now setting up for their set. Ed and Lee were on a tight schedule.

"Hurry!" Lee shouted, dashing across the parking lot with the tallest of the group. "We got five minutes! WHERE THE HELL IS THE LIMO!?"

Ed ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the black stretch limo in his sights, "I see it! Keep running!"

Both running at full speed, Ed was not able to stop in time and slammed hard into the side of the vehicle, the driver quickly jumping from his seat to scold the young man.

"No time!" Lee shouted, diving into the back seat to retrieve Kevin's gift. "You'll get a nice tip!" The auburn haired girl pulled the present from the car and bolted back to the concert.

"Wait for me!" Ed called out, picking himself up from the ground and taking off after the girl, leaving the limo driver screaming at the dust.

Ed and Lee made their way through the front gate, fighting their way through the crowd in order to find the jock and the bookworm. People made their job difficult, most returning from beer or snack runs, some engaging in illegal activities, some forcing their own way through the crowd in order to buy whatever souvenirs were desired.

"Move it!" Lee shouted, pushing a man out of her way as she noticed that familiar red ball cap and bright green hoodie. "KEVIN!"

Kevin turned to see Lee and Ed both running at him, a large bag clutched tight in her hand as she ran. Lee stopped short as she closed the distance, holding the bag out to the jock. Ed ran smack into Kevin, his arms gripping the shorter male tightly.

"ED!" Kevin squirmed. "Let me go!"

"I'm so happy for you, Kevin!" Ed lifted Kevin from his feet, hugging him with as much strength as he could muster.

"Where's Double D?" Lee asked, doubling over to catch her breath.

Ed placed Kevin back on his feet, patting him lovingly on the head. "Jesus Ed... He went to get a drink and some pizza or something. He should be back any minute. Sarah got the camera?"

Ed nodded, "Yep! Asked her before we ran out to the car. She's ready when you are!"

"Such wonderful music!" Eddward called out, his ears ringing from the first band with some bottled waters in his arms. "I've never been to a concert before!"

They all laughed, Kevin taking some of the load from Eddward's arms. "Glad you're having fun!"

"Great fun!" Eddward called back, his face flushed from the screaming and cheering he had been doing. "I can't wait to hear Rise Against!"

"Don't have to wait too much longer!" Kevin pointed to the stage, Lee and Ed running off to take their places again. "They got everything set up, they've flashed the stage lights a few times too!"

As if on queue, the stage lights flashed once more, the band finally taking their positions at their instruments. Eddward nearly screamed in pure joy as he moved back to Kevin's side, the jock wrapping his muscular arms around his slender frame.

Eddward melted into the jock's touch, this more intimate than anything before. Kevin was behind him, his body flush against his own back, his powerful arms holding him lovingly as the music began.

The band offered no greeting, only began chanting the opening to their song "Make It Stop", the entire crowd breaking out into a massive chorus. As the world around Eddward filled with one of his favorite songs of all time, his body held tight by the man who he couldn't shake from his mind, his emotions overflowed.

Through the first chorus of the song, Eddward could hear Kevin's voice, barely audible to him, singing along with the powerful words. It was a gruff voice, deep and soulful, standing out more so than any of the others. Their bodies were swaying softly, almost as if Kevin were leading them in a slow dance, something loving and intimate.

Bravery building in his chest, the rest of the world melting away, Eddward began to sing along, too. His voice matched up with Kevin's in a haunting manner, their melodies mixing as if they always belonged together.

The song closed, Eddward barely noticing the music as Kevin's grip tightened around him.

_Am I loud and clear... or am I breaking up..._

The lyrics rained over the crowd, cheering and screaming almost taking over the song. A single tear slid down Eddward's cheek, his favorite song now seeming to be played for only him.

"We live on front porches and swing life away," Kevin sang into Eddward's ear, the slender boy's eyes opened only barely at the sound. "We get by just fine here on minimum wage... if love is a labor, I'll slave till the end... I won't cross these streets until _you hold my hand..._"

The words seemed to be less sung and more spoken, Kevin's lips only inches away from Eddward's ear, his grip tightening with each syllable.

"Eddward," Kevin seemed to whisper and call out at the same time, his full name never heard from the red head before. "Don't look at me yet... just let me show you something."

Not knowing what else to do, Eddward stared straight ahead at the band, only the music and Kevin's words registering in his ears. Kevin released his grip for a moment, kneeling down to fetch something by their feet before returning to his full height, one arm returned around the slender boy, a card offered in his hand.

Taking the folded white piece of cardstock, Eddward opened it, a long letter concealed inside. Turning to glace at Kevin, a look of utter shock plastered across his face, the jock pointed back to the card in a silent urging for him to read.

_Double D,_

_Dude, I'm bad at this... I want to say how much you mean to me, I want to tell you that I watch you when you're doing, like, everything. Wow... that sounded a lot creepier than it did in my head. Let me start over... Okay... DAMMIT! OKAY! I'M GONNA DO THIS! _

_If you're reading this, it is the 7__th__ letter I've written to you. That's how much you fucking mean to me dude. I've written this 7. Fucking. Times. I've even got a thesaurus! Dude... not gonna lie... thought it was a dinosaur._

_Jesus I get sidetracked a lot. ANYWAY... Double D. Let me tell you... you matter. FUCK... I'm just gonna say it._

_Double D, I fucking love you. There... I said it. I love you and I've loved you since middle school. I could never bring myself to pick on you like your friends and the shit you made for Eddy's stupid schemes was always wicked awesome. I remember this one time, you built like this golf course or something and there was a monster with huge teeth..._

_Fuck me... I am bad at this..._

_You matter to me. I watch you hide away from the world and it drives me crazy to think that you don't know how great you are. Your smile lights up my fucking day... and you hide it from me. You can't hide forever..._

_Please, let me be the one to make you smile... let me be the one who gets to enjoy that gap-toothed grin... let me be the one to make you feel safe... let me be the one who makes you feel loved..._

_Let me be the one who makes you feel like you matter..._

_Kevin Joshua Barr_

Eddward's heart stopped, he couldn't think of anything to do or say in that moment. All he knew existed was his own body and Kevin's behind it.

The song ended, the crowd erupting into cheers, pulling the slender boy from his delirium. He turned to the jock, those forest green eyes locked on to his. Eddward's lips moved but no sound could be heard. Kevin did not answer but reached down to the bag at his feet once more, pulling the final gift from it to present it to the now quivering boy.

Eddward took the gift, breaking his gaze from the jock for a moment to examine what was in his hands. Given to him was a blood red motorcycle helmet to match the beast Kevin owned.

"You're going to be riding that bike a lot more from now on..." Kevin's words were whispered into his ear, melting every part of him.

Shaking, Eddward threw his arms around the jock, the helmet still held tight in his hand. Shoulders trembling with sobs, Eddward could not have asked for a more perfect moment. Kevin's arms wrapped around his frame so delicately and yet so protectively... nothing could hurt him.

Pulling away from the hug, Kevin laughed as he removed the shorter boy's glasses, folding them before gently placing them in his pocket for safe keeping. Eddward couldn't care less for his glasses at the moment, wiping his eyes with his hands as he looked up to Kevin who was smiling down to him.

Kevin took Eddward's wrists, holding the both of them for the boy to see. "You're beautiful... please stop." The band had started on their third song, Kevin's words more felt than heard.

Eddward nodded his head, tears blending in with the smile on his face.

Without hesitation, Kevin took Eddward's face in his hands and pulled him close. In that moment the jock's lips brushed against his own... Eddward felt complete. He could taste the very essence of Kevin; a clean, masculine, gruff taste that would be with him forever. Eddward knew from this day forward, Kevin was a part of him.


End file.
